No le temas al mundo, témele a esa loca
by Shimizublack
Summary: Nunca, pero nunca le des permiso a Hanji cuando Rivaille tiene un mal presagio. Una simple poción ocasiona que la Legión de Reconocimiento, tenga una semana de mierda. Cuando se enteren que su compañero de batalla fue transformado en un par de tetas, y tus tetas se hayan transformado en un compañero de batalla. [MULTIPLESPAREJAS] [YAOI/YURI]
1. Hanji & su amado drama

**NO LE TEMAS AL MUNDO, TÉMELE A ESA LOCA. **

**D**isclaimer: He de aclarar desde el comienzo que lastimosamente la serie no me pertenece, todos sus derechos de personajes e historia son para Hajime Isayama. Si fueran míos, de seguro estaría plagada de orgias Yaoi (?) Así que agradezcan que no me pertenezca.

**T**itulo: No le temas al mundo. Témele a esa loca.

**P**arejas: RIREN (RivaillexEren); JEARMIN (JeanxArmin); MIWIN (MikexErwin) –cómo amo a estos dos-. YMISTA (YmirxChrista); REINERTH (ReinerxBertholdt); SASIE (ConniexSasha/SashaxConnie) –da igual, esos dos se ukean y se semean como Maria, Rose and Sina mandan (?)-

(No tengo la menor idea de quien más agregar a la cuenta)

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

Los personajes se sumergen en su mundo de pensamientos.

—_Aclaraciones personales o en dado claro, aclarar algo que ya está escrito en palabras expresadas exclusivamente por mi_—.

_Frases estúpidas, que van con el titulo hecho. _

(#) Palabras en otros idiomas, la traducción está ubicada en un diccionario al final.

**R**anting: Al principio es un amor de fic, Shonen Ai (?) Pero al final tiene un sensual lemon de Yaoi, aunque al principio tiene escenas yuri, Yaoi y otras menos fuertes.

**G**énero: Eh… ¿Shonen Ai? Yuri – Yaoi… Hard, soft lo que sea, contiene de todo.

**S**ummary: Nunca, pero nunca le des permiso a Hanji cuando Rivaille tiene un mal presagio. Una simple poción ocasiona que la Legión de Reconocimiento, tenga una semana de mierda. Cuando se enteren que su compañero de batalla fue transformado en un par de tetas, y tus tetas se hayan transformado en un compañero de batalla.

**A**dvertencia: Cambios de género, lo que influye cambios de humor, retracciones de nuestros personajes, muchas hormonas alborotadas y como siempre una divertida Hanji probando sus ociosos experimentos en los desgraciados conejos de indias.

La historia está centrada en un mundo alterno donde los personajes no han muerto (?) O algo así, no está conectada con la línea de tiempo del manga/anime. Por lo cual siéntanse libres de criticar todo lo que quieran:'D

No sé cuantos capítulos pueda tener, pero no pasa de cinco o seis capítulos. En los que torturan a Hanji para regresar a sus cuerpos.

**Disfruten de la lectura~**

-**x**-

**CAPÍTULO I.**

**HANJI Y SU AMADO DRAMA. **

**H**anji Zoë, no es una simple mujer amante de los titanes. Ella, es la _Mujer Amante de los Titanes_. Lo que significaba que en toda la Legión del conocimiento estaba completamente loca. No era una simple científica, era la científica loca, sus ingenios iban más allá que Víctor Frankenstein, impulsada por sus deseos de conocer más a los titanes, las muestras que almaceno de Eren en forma de titán dentro de una extraña mezcla de agua de sal seguían siendo totalmente intactas, tenía tanta curiosidad de saber cómo era que los titanes se reproducían, carecían de órganos sexuales por lo cual ellos lo definían como: Macho u Hembra dependiendo de su visión. A pesar de ser hombres carecían de miembro, a pesar de ser mujer carecían de vagina y no portaban aquellos puntos rosados de las mujeres en sus senos. Los cabellos en las figuras masculinas eran cortos, algunos no tenían cabello. Las hembras —que pocas podrían encontrarse con una—, poseían un cabello más largo, hasta los hombros de ahí no observaba nada anormal en los titanes.

Ella quería hacer algo para probar sus teorías, necesitaba conseguir conejillos de indias para sus experimentos. Eren era uno, pero Eren… ¡Era humano! Y si su teoría no se encontraba mal, lo que significaba que un humano pudiera controlar el cuerpo de un titán daba a entender que tal vez los titanes alguna vez fueron humanos. Pero no era tiempo para eso, ¡Debía comenzar a trabajar!

Habían muchas preguntas que ahora mismo se conectaban con la sexualidad de un titán, lo que significaba que debía buscar más allá y aquello que se encontraba cerca de su deseo era aquel niño con capacidades de convertirse en un titán. Cerro su libro donde anotaba todos sus experimentos, saliendo por la puerta de su laboratorio —_su habitación, de hecho nadie se atrevía a entrar en ella ni siquiera el propio Rivaille por todos los materiales de tortura que se encontraban dentro_—, caminando alegre por los pasillos de la guarida de la legión de reconocimiento.

En el comedor, se encontraban la mayoría de los miembros de reconocimiento, cenaban sin molestia alguna. Eren se encontraba sentado junto a Armin y Mikasa discutiendo sobre los diferentes tipos de preferencia de libros de Armin ¿Esto por qué? Bueno sencillo… Mikasa se encontraba enojada, preocupada —_dígase la enfermedad de sobreproteger a Eren_—, porque tenía un chupón en su cuello —_lo que significaba que hace algunas horas tubo una reunión ultra secreta con su superior_—, _el enano_. Armin sabia esto más claro que el agua, por eso decidió tomar la conversación y desde que comenzó no paraba. Delante de él se encontraba Jean que fingía no prestarle atención, pero se encontraba molesto porque su —_niño_—, estaba más preocupado por sus dos mejores amigos, que por prestarle atención. Lo que significaba que prefería discutir sobre asuntos triviales con Connie quien se encontraba a su lado, al igual que Sasha se metía en la conversación un par de veces alegando: _La papa hervida es inigualable, luego de un entrenamiento_. En otra mesa se encontraban Reiner junto a Bertholdt escuchando como Christa hablaba sobre los víveres que debían recoger al día siguiente en la ciudad, como Ymir prestaba más atención a los movimientos de las manos de su querida pequeña rubia y los mayores chicos se entretenían entre la comida y los quehaceres del día siguiente. Rivaille se encontraba en la misma mesa que Erwin, Mike y Nanaba discutiendo sobre los planes a futuro de la próxima expedición. Los adultos poco prestaban atención a las discusiones y habladurías de sus subordinados porque estaban más preocupados en cosas mayores —_dígase no dejar que los mocosos novatos sean comido por titanes o como pensar la mejor manera de dejarle claro a la mocosa Ackerman que el mocoso titán ya tiene dueño: dígase Levi_—.

La puerta fue abierta de un golpe, todos dirigieron su mirada a Hanji quien había entrado a la sala, todos sintieron un mal presentimiento, sobre todo los lideres de escuadrones y el comándate al saber que era lo que quería esa mujer de ellos en la hora de la cena. Esperen… ¿Solo venia a comer? Igual, todo se esperaba de esa loca.

La respiración de Hanji era alterada, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y tenía la mirada en el suelo, no, no solamente había venido a comer seguramente tenía algo en mente, un pensamiento fugaz paso por la mente del pelinegro y golpeo la mesa con su palma llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Cuatro ojos.

— ¡EREEEEN! —Rivaille tenía ese maldito presentimiento desde que la vio entrar, la siguió con la mirada al ver como tomaba las manos de su titán apretándolas entre las suyas, respiraba agitada y sus mejillas querían explotar—. ¡Necesito unas muestras tuyas, para terminar con mi proyecto de investiga la falta de sexualidad de los titanes! —Todos los que escucharon esto se sorprendieron.

Sobre todo el comandante quien dejo de prestar atención a lo que estaba explicando Mike —_quien ignoraba a la loca_—, para escuchar lo que Hanji tenía que decir, Mike hizo lo mismo que el comandante a regañadientes porque se sintió ignorado, coloco una mano en su mejilla observando a la científica quien se separo de Eren a escasos centímetros porque una mirada le estaba taladrando el alma y la otra quería arrancarle los hombros, las manos dígase todo el cuerpo —_atrás por Levi y adelante por Mikasa_—.

—Hanji…-san, claro que estaré encantado de ayudarle… pero…

— ¡Esto es genial! —Hanji saco rápidamente un tarro de su bolsillo entregándoselo a Eren—. Quiero una muestra de tu semen, Eren.

Y sonrío. La expresión de todos en el comedor era épica. Sobre todo la de Rivaille quien tenía una cuchara en su mano doblada al extremo que chocaba con los nudillos de sus manos, un tic se marcaba en su ceja y se movía un par de veces, dos hacia arriba y tres hacia abajo, su labio se curvo en una expresión de molestia y sus piernas quienes golpeaban el suelo con desesperación. Los jóvenes tenían una expresión más avergonzada. Ellos no eran inocentes ni nada, y por esa misma razón ¡Que fingían ser inocentes delante de todos! Fueron totalmente delatados al pedido de la loca. Los mayores se miraron entre sí, sobre todo Mike miro a Erwin y luego señalo a Rivaille que en cualquier momento iba a asesinar a Hanji.

—Hanji, ¿Cuál es el motivo del que quieras el semen de Eren? —Erwin intervino a tiempo, colocando su mano en el hombro de Rivaille—. Puedes explicarnos.

—Por supuesto —levanto su mano acomodando sus gafas.

—He probado que puedo retener los huesos de un titán muerto por lo menos tres semanas. Lo que significa que es posible tomar una muestra de sangre de un titán y retenerla. Estoy investigando la reproducción sexual de los titanes y eso incluye que necesite una muestra de sangre de Eren.

—Ya has tomado muestras de sangre de Eren, cuatro ojos idiota. No necesitas nada más.

—No, no mi pequeño enano Levi —contesto moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, Rivaille apretó su otra mano agrietando el vaso de madera que se encontraba en esta, Mike actuó rápido quitándolo de sus manos antes de que se rompiera por completo, igual ya era tiempo de botarlo—. No tomaré sangre de Eren. Haré una muestra de la sangre del titán de Eren. Quiero conservarla para poder investigar.

— ¿Para qué quieres el semen de Eren?

—Investigación.

—Eso no lo permitiré.

—Rivaille, tranquilo —Erwin quito la mano del hombro del adulto girando a ver a Eren quien se encontraba de todos los colores, sentado detrás de una divertida Hanji quien reía acosta de la cara de Rivaille quien era toda una amenaza—. Eren, ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Espera! Erwin, lo vas a aceptar así como así.

—Rivaille, Hanji no hubiese pedido esto si no estuviera segura. Confió en su jurisdicción.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto, me da mala espina.

—Tranquilo, si hubiese algo escondido Mike lo hubiese olido —el ajeno asintió dándole la razón, Rivaille cruzo sus manos detrás de su cuello.

—Eren, es tu decisión.

— ¡Lo haré! —Dijo levantándose de donde estaba, colocando con fuerza su mano derecha en su pecho, cerró sus ojos llamando la atención de todos—. ¿Ahora?

— ¡Ahora! —contesto Rivaille desesperado. Si iba a esperar más tiempo no iba a aprobar esta tontería, sin embargo, su mala espina todavía seguía, no le gustaba para nada esto.

-**x**-

A la mañana siguiente. Eren se encontraba delante de sus superiores quienes esperaban en los arboles por si algo salía de control. Rivaille se encontraba delante de Eren esperando que Hanji diera la señala para comenzar. Así fue, Eren mordió su mano y una nube de humo cubrió toda la zona, los novatos quienes se encontraban en otros árboles más lejos observaban como el humo iba disminuyendo mostrando la forma de titán de Eren. Los más altos se prepararon por si algo pasaba cuando vieron al Sargento Levi quien subía hasta el hombro de Eren.

—Eren, ¿Estás seguro de esto?

El titán giro el rostro hacia un lado, todos los presentes se prepararon para lo que vendría, el titán de Eren abrió sus labios dejando salir aquel humo que tanto lo caracterizaba, cuando cerró su boca asintió.

—Bien, entonces arrodíllate y estira su mano, con este porte no creo que una simple inyección te duela —acepto, comenzó a moverse hasta quedar arrodillado delante de Hanji quien miraba todo con los ojos en forma de corazón. Rivaille se encontraba sentado en el hombro de Eren por si algo salía mal en lo que la muestra de sangre era tomada.

El cristal que se encontraba dentro de la jeringa de alguna manera impidió que la sangre del titán de Eren se evaporara, esto era un paso más para los descubrimientos que Hanji tenía sobre la humanidad y los titanes.

— ¡Rivaille hemos terminado! —la voz de Hanji lo regreso a sus cuatro cuerdas, se levanto del hombro de Eren y giro para observarlo.

—Listo, regresa a tu forma humana —le comento saltando del hombro de Eren hasta el suelo, el humo comenzó a cubrir el lugar. Mikasa y Armin corrieron hasta donde se encontraba su amigo ayudándole a salir de aquel lugar.

No eran ni las diez de la mañana, cuando Hanji se metió en su laboratorio, nadie la vio hasta la hora de la cena.

Eren quien se recuperaba de su pequeño entrenamiento se encontraba conversando con todos los demás. Esperando la cena y los resultados de Hanji, quien apareció antes de la cena. Se ofreció a preparar el té para lo que vendría, todos iban a estar atento a sus resultados esperando claramente como era que se originaban los titanes. Todos los presentes sin excepción bebieron del té, escuchando como Hanji les explicaba lo que había descubierto. El cristal era capaz de retener muchas cosas dentro de él, huesos humanos, huesos de titán e incluso daba a entender que podrían permanecer dormidos por la eternidad dentro de aquel cristal. La sangre del cristal fue absorbida, también explico que quiso experimentarlo también con una muestra de semen de Eren y paso exactamente lo mismo. El mencionado se avergonzaba de la forma de su superior hablaba como si se tratara de algo tan sencillo.

Todos abandonaron la sala y Hanji amplio una sonrisa tétrica de sus labios:

—Bien… ahora, ¿Cómo funcionara el experimento?

-**x**-

La noche fue normal. Dentro del castillo no se sentía ni una sola presencia, todos se encontraban dormidos en sus camas y habitaciones. Algunas compartidas otras eran totalmente solitarias, sin embargo, muchas de esas habitaciones solitarias le acompañaba la presencia de su pareja. Rivaille era el primero en toda la Legión de levantarse, esa noche se había dormido junto a Eren, quien se encontraba delante de sus ojos, con la sabana hasta sus hombros, se agacho besando su frente, extrañado porque el cabello de Eren se notaba más arreglado de lo normal en esa mañana decidió ignorar aquello. Se levanto sintiendo el piso un poco más pesado de lo normal, dirigió una de sus manos a su frente por si se encontraba mareado, no se sentía enfermo pero su cuerpo estaba más pesado y la espalda le estaba doliendo de los cojones. Camino hasta el baño, se helo totalmente… era totalmente improbable que su ukeable Eren, hubiese sido el seme. **Imposible**, pensó.

Estiro su mano encendiendo el lavamanos para poder tomar un baño tranquilo, su cepillo de dientes fue llenado de pasta y lo dirigió a su pequeña boca, con sus ojos todavía cerrados se dirigió hasta la ducha se encontraba desnudo por lo cual le era fácil entrar, el agua comenzó a caer en su cuerpo, el dolor de espalda disminuía cuando se colocaba recto, pero algo comenzó a pesarle cuando el agua mojo su cabello, estiro su mano hacia atrás sintiendo una larga melena que llegaba hasta su cintura, sus ojos se abrieron notablemente, su cabello no podría haber crecido en una maldita noche. ¡Claro que no! Sin embargo, fue cuando junto clavo, el dolor de espalda, porque su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Levanto sus manos hasta su pecho y fue cuando las sintió, brincaron un par de veces, lo volvió a hacer y deslizo su mano hasta el principio de su parte baja sintiendo aquello que tenían las mujeres y los hombres no…

—Imposible… —jadeo, una voz delicada logro salir de sus labios, se escuchaba fría pero bastante suave para él—. No puede ser verdad… —volvió a soltar, olvido toalla, olvido absolutamente todo lo que estuviera a su alcance pateando la puerta del baño de un solo golpe—. ¡Eren! ¡Levántate de la puta cama! ¡¿Qué es lo que me has hecho cabrón?!

Eren Jäger tallo sus ojos un par de veces, abriéndolos con molestia. Se sentó en la cama cuando la sabana se deslizo por su hombro, totalmente desnuda se encontraba, Rivaille abrió sus ojos notablemente al observar el delicado cuerpo femenino que su pareja portaba. Su cabello castaño caía más debajo de sus hombros, liso. Sus ojos expresaban mucho más de esa forma que lo que antes lo hacía, sus senos eran mucho más grande que los suyos, no eran tan exagerados pero se moldeaban a su figura, sus delicadas manos y se encontraba sin un solo vello allá debajo. Eren subió su mano hasta su ojos tratándolos de abrir un poco.

—Heichou… ¿Qué le puedo hacer?

Eren abrió sus ojos y sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo subía hasta su rostro, la sangre comenzó a bajar por su nariz y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

— ¡Lo puedo explicar Levi! ¡Te juro que no sé quien carajos es esa señorita desnuda delante de mí!

— ¡Soy yo imbécil retraído mental!

— ¿Eh?

—Baja tu rostro.

Eren obedeció y palideció en esos momentos. Levanto sus manos tomando entre las suyas sus senos y brincaron un par de veces, volvió a hacer lo mismo y su otra mano bajo hasta la intimidad de las señoritas sintiendo lo que ellas tiene y los hombres no. Su cuerpo se palideció totalmente y levanto sus ojos mirando a Rivaille llorosa, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No tengo la puta idea, pero puedo figurarme de quien es la culpa.

—Una mujer no debe hablar de esa forma… Levi.

— ¡A la puta mierda como puede hablar o no una mujer! ¡Soy un hombre Eren! ¡Un maldito hombre!

—Un hombre pecho peludo —se burlo, Rivaille le dedico una mirada de —_cállate la puta boca, o veras lo que te pasa_—, haciendo callar al pobre de Eren—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Yo? Voy a comerme a una maldita psicópata.

—Espera Rivaille, no vas a salir así, tenemos que cambiarnos —Rivaille le dedico una mirada a su pareja ahora femenina, lanzo un suspiro de sus labios afirmando a lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Tomemos un baño.

— ¡Sí!

-**x**-

Mientras nuestra pareja se acaba de dar cuenta de su desgracia, vamos a dar un paseo a las cuales todavía no se han dado cuenta de su pequeño problema, por lo cual iremos a jugar al cuarto de Armin.

Jean no soporta ser menor que Eren ante los ojos de Armin, lo que no sabe es que Eren no es lo que significa Jean para el rubio. Sí, Eren es su mejor amigo y es alguien muy irremplazable para el pequeño sin embargo, Jean le enseño otra vista del mundo, los quiere a ambos, pero para Armin, Jean es alguien mucho más importante e imponente. Por esa razón, sin decir palabras algunas, Jean acudía a la habitación de Armin cuando sentía que tenia celos de Eren, y Armin le recibía con los brazos abiertos, lo mismo era viceversa. Habían momentos en los que el propio rubio sentía celos de la cercanía de Jean con su antiguo amor —sabia que todavía sentía algo por Mikasa, o quería hacerse creer eso—, por lo cual acudía a los brazos de Jean cuando sentía que por eso no podía dormir. La habitación de Armin era diferente a la de muchos, dormía solo porque fue un pedido personal que le hizo al comandante, muchos libros antiguos se encontraban por la habitación y un escritorio siempre en la ventana para observar la luna cuando quería leer. Se encontraba abrazado en los brazos de Jean —quien compartía habitación con Connie—, no le molestaba ya que conocía los gustos de Connie quien estaba enamorado de Sasha. Cuando Armin acudía a sus brazos, siempre dormía pegado a la pared cubriendo a Armin de que su amigo lo viese.

Sin embargo, esa mañana fue tan diferente de muchas. Se encontraban dos jovencitas acostadas abrazándose la una con la otra, sus cabellos se encontraban regados en la cama. Las manos de Armin se deslizaban por los hombros delicados de Jean y sus manos se encontraban en la pequeña cintura de Armin, los dos vestían una pijama para ambos, las sabanas los cubrían de los pequeños rayos de sol que comenzaron a despertar al soñoliento Armin, todas las mañanas maldecía una vez al día al sol por quitar la comodidad que disfrutaba algunas noches en las manos de su amado.

—Jean… buenos días —jadeo suavemente, la voz que salió de sus labios fue extraña para él mismo, sin embargo, podría ser porque la noche anterior se comió a escondidas de sus amigos una barra de chocolate dada por Jean.

Los ojos de Jean poco a poco se abrieron, bajo su mirada al observar el rostro de su amado ampliando una sonrisa:

—Buenos días, Armin.

Los dos parpadearon un par de veces, la voz de Jean al ser tan ronca sonó más bien como un ronroneo femenino. Ahora que Armin le observaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos la figura delgada de su rostro mostraba una fina capa de belleza, su rostro era menos marcado y sus fracciones delgadas y suaves. Jean observaba a Armin, con sus labios abiertos si antes era como una niña ahora realmente parecía una. Sus labios eran delgados, si su nariz era un poco gruesa pero esos grandes ojos azules mostraban un cielo resplandeciente diferente a antes, si antes brillaban cada vez más ahora se encontraban totalmente como dos joyas de las que venden en Sina, de esas que son totalmente caras.

—Por Maria, Rose y Sina. Jean… Tú voz suena… —se detuvo. **Al de una mujer**, pensó. La suya también sonaba de esa manera, de hecho era un milagro que no se hubiese dado cuenta. Jean miro a su pareja.

—Armin… ¿Eres tú?

—Sí… ¿Tú eres Jean?

—Sí, eso creo…

—Bien, nos vamos a levantar a la cuenta de tres ¿vale? Comprobaremos que solo estamos roncos y regresaremos a dormir.

—Buena idea, nos saltaremos el entrenamiento de la mañana y luego nos colamos como hace días atrás.

Armin y Jean contaron hasta tres y se levantaron a tiempo. La sabana cayo de su cuerpo mostrando el pequeño cuerpo definido de una niña que portaba Armin, su cabello cayó hasta su espalda baja de color rubio, con varios flequillos en su rostro que se amoldaban a su figura, Jean juro ver un sonrojo que no lograba ver con Armin si él no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para acosarlo. Por otro lado, para Armin Jean era toda una belleza. El cabello castaño de Jean se encontraba totalmente ondulado y caía por toda su espalda hasta la cintura, su flequillo se encontraba cortado como su versión masculina dictaba pero su figura era toda una belleza, sus senos eran grandes y bien balanceados, su cintura era pequeña y portaba unas caderas delirantes. Sus labios de color rosado natura y su sonrisa mostraban una delirante cascada de emociones.

Las manos de los dos temblaron, las de Armin tomaron los firmes senos de Jean en lo que Jean descendía hasta colocar sobre su pantalón que le quedaba ancho a Armin buscando aquello que por declaración le pertenecía. Los dos tragaron seco e hicieron el mismo acto que su pareja, Armin bajo sus manos y Jean las subió. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no era un simple sueño tragaron seco.

—Armin… ¿Puedes explicarme qué carajo nos ha sucedido? Es imposible… ¡Completamente imposible que ahora seamos mujeres!

—Tranquilo Jean, estoy pensando. A lo mejor… fue el chocolate que me regalaste… tenia algún toxico y ahora estamos sumergidos en un sueño sin fin.

—Todo tiene sentido, excepto la parte que dices que fue mi culpa.

—No encuentro otro sentido, Jean. Ahora estamos en un sueño, deberíamos regresar a dor…

No pudieron continuar al escuchar una gran voz masculina gritar desde sus pulmones. No la reconocieron, pero si era en ese piso podrían ser sus amigos. Jean se levanto al tiempo que Armin, al pequeño se le caían los pantalones, sin embargo, logro sujetarlos y caminar con ellos hasta la puerta en donde se encontraba Jean observando la puerta de la habitación de Mikasa y Sasha abierta de par en par.

— ¡Mikasa! ¡Sasha! ¡¿Ha pasado algo?!

El grito de Jean que resonó en los pasillos llamo la atención de mucho de los reclutas que todavía seguían durmiendo. El segundo piso, donde los novatos se hospedaban se convirtió en un trauma ambulante.

Cuando Jean junto a Armin entraron a la habitación donde se encontraban Sasha y Mikasa, la sorpresa fue tan grande, que un jadeo se escapo de los labios de las dos mujeres nuevas.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**De hecho, la idea la tenía desde hace un par de días, así que estaba planteándome como hacerla posible. Y como siempre, Hanji se pasa por mi mente, cuando hace de sus locuras. Así que aquí tienen un Gender Bender con Shingeki No Kyojin. Adoro colocar a sufrir a los personajes en desgracias sencillas, sobre todo si es Hanji quien las causa, esa mujer está loca y me encanta. **

**Jean es uno de mis personajes favoritos –a parte de mis otros personajes favoritos- Tiene que ser realmente sexy para molestar a Eren :D Levi es una adoración de mujer con solo imaginarme esa escena un kilo de sangre se derramaba por mi nariz –babas- **

**Nuestros encantadores personajes sufrirán *e* dentro de las murallas antes de regresar a sus cuerpos. Hanji se divertirá al igual que yo –esa maldita es como yo- así que espero que hayan disfrutado de esta locura y me sigan hasta el último capítulo. **

**KISS AND HUG**

**AN-CHAN 1313**

**No, no hare sexo Yuri. Solo insinuaciones Shonen Ai y besitos entre las parejas –como verán- No se preocupen las fans del Yaoi, tendrán su Yaoi cuando regresen a la normalidad 1313 sobre todo de RIREN.**

**¡Nos leemos! ~ **


	2. ¡A la puta mierda él equilibrio!

**CAPÍTULO II.**

**¡A LA PUTA MIERDA ÉL EQUILIBRIO!* **

**D**isclaimer: He de aclarar desde el comienzo que lastimosamente la serie no me pertenece, todos sus derechos de personajes e historia son para Hajime Isayama. Si fueran míos, de seguro estaría plagada de orgias Yaoi (?) Así que agradezcan que no me pertenezca.

**T**itulo: No le temas al mundo, témele a esa loca.

**P**arejas: RIREN (RivaillexEren); JEARMIN (JeanxArmin); MIWIN (MikexErwin) –cómo amo a estos dos-. YMISTA (YmirxChrista); REINERTH (ReinerxBertholdt); SASIE (ConniexSasha/SashaxConnie) –da igual, esos dos se ukean y se semean como Maria, Rose and Sina mandan (?)-

(No tengo la menor idea de quien más agregar a la cuenta)

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

Los personajes se sumergen en su mundo de pensamientos.

—_Aclaraciones personales o en dado claro, aclarar algo que ya está escrito en palabras expresadas exclusivamente por mi_—.

_Frases estúpidas, que van con el titulo hecho. _

(#) Palabras en otros idiomas, la traducción está ubicada en un diccionario al final.

**R**anting: Al principio es un amor de fic, Shonen Ai (?) Pero al final tiene un sensual lemon de Yaoi, aunque al principio tiene escenas yuri, Yaoi y otras menos fuertes.

**G**énero: Eh… ¿Shonen Ai? Yuri – Yaoi… Hard, soft lo que sea, contiene de todo.

**S**ummary: Nunca, pero nunca le des permiso a Hanji cuando Rivaille tiene un mal presagio. Una simple poción ocasiona que la Legión de Reconocimiento, tenga una semana de mierda. Cuando se enteren que su compañero de batalla fue transformado en un par de tetas, y tus tetas se hayan transformado en un compañero de batalla.

**A**dvertencia: Cambios de género, lo que influye cambios de humor, retracciones de nuestros personajes, muchas hormonas alborotadas y como siempre una divertida Hanji probando sus ociosos experimentos en los desgraciados conejos de indias.

La historia está centrada en un mundo alterno donde los personajes no han muerto (?) O algo así, no está conectada con la línea de tiempo del manga/anime. Por lo cual siéntanse libres de criticar todo lo que quieran:'D

No sé cuantos capítulos pueda tener, pero no pasa de cinco o seis capítulos. En los que torturan a Hanji para regresar a sus cuerpos.

(*) Rivaille nos regala el titulo de este capítulo.

Se dice que las mujeres son mejores manejando el MDD3D que los hombres, porque tienen mayor equilibrio, así que Levicienta nos regala el titulo del día.

-**x**-

Cuando Jean junto a Armin entraron a la habitación donde se encontraban Sasha y Mikasa, la sorpresa fue tan grande, que un jadeo se escapo de los labios de las dos mujeres nuevas.

Sin camisa, se encontraban dos hombres tirados en el suelo. Bueno, uno de ellos tenía la camisa levantada hasta sus pectorales y el otro estaba jalando el short corto que marcaba sus bien formadas piernas y el bulto entre ellas. Para Armin y Jean fue fácil reconocer la que yacía en el suelo, Mikasa Ackerman se encontraba debajo de la que se supone que era la versión masculina de Sasha, su cabello se encontraba un poco más corto y varios flequillos caían en su rostro, sus fracciones no solo eran esbeltas, se mostraban hermosa y bien esterilizadas, sus músculos eran una mínima fracción de belleza, y sus labios se alargaron para ser bastante masculinos. Por donde se viera, era un adonis total. El que se encontraba arriba de él, era un poco más alto su cabello se encontraba cortado en varias capas dejándose ver rebelde, con cortos flequillos en su rostro, cejas delineadas y bien definidas y ojos gatunales, las manos de Sasha eran más gruesas que cuando era mujer, y su cuerpo poseía una complexión de músculos más extensas. Con todo lo que come, al parecer la comida se iba para sus piernas, porque su estatura creció hasta estar a la par con la de Mikasa, un poco más alta.

— ¡Mikasa! ¡Déjame ver debajo de tus pantalones! ¡No puede ser que solo yo tenga que estar en este cuerpo demasiado grande para mi gusto! ¡Mikasa! —Sasha tenía un tono indiferente, lejano e incluso se podría considerar para nada infantil, bastante agudo y maduro.

— ¡Quítate de encima Sasha! —la voz de Mikasa era bastante madura para su edad, tenía un toque escalofriante que les recordaba al Sargento Levi.

—Sasha… Mikasa… tranquilícense —trataba de calmarlas Armin, con su acaramelada voz, Jean observaba a los dos hombres con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, por primera vez en su vida maldijo las hormonas femeninas que se encontraban trabajando dentro de su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Quieren callarse?! —grito Jean llamando la atención de los tres. Sasha observo a Jean durante un largo minuto y soltó una gran carcajada de sus labios que resonó en todo el piso señalándolo en lo que se tapaba las tripas.

— ¡Y una mierda me voy a callar con un cara de caballo como mujer! ¡Pff! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

—Armin, ¿eres tú? —Mikasa observo al rubio quien asintió suavemente. Se levanto del suelo, mostrando que era incluso un poco más alto que Sasha —_de lo que aparentaba sentado_—, tal vez por los extensos músculos que portaba. Camino hasta la rubia agachándose a su altura, Armin retrocedió dos pasos hasta chocar contra el pecho de Jean, Mikasa elevo su mirada topándose con los ojos de Jean que le observaban con cautela—. Ustedes también han cambiado. ¿Dónde está Eren?

**Tan fría como siempre**. Pensaron los tres al unisonó.

—Nos… nos dimos cuenta de nuestro cambio y escuchamos la voz de Sasha…

—Entiendo, ¿Pero porque estas con Jean?

Los dos se sonrojaron a más no poder. Ni siquiera ellos habían abierto su relación con los demás para ponerla en palabras como: _Estábamos durmiendo juntos Mikasa, no lo tomes a pecho. Ahora, no sabemos donde esta Eren_. Imposible… ¡Imposible! No podrían decirlo de esa manera, y mucho menos con Hanji-2 presente —_en otras palabras Sasha, esa niña gritaba todo lo nuevo que sabia_— pero ahora era niño y tenía pene. Armin tomo aire, mirando con suplica a su mejor amiga —_ahora amigo_—, para que entendieran la situación, de alguna manera Mikasa logro comprenderla.

—Se toparon al despertarse. Es extraño no ver a Connie con ustedes.

—Sigue durmiendo, sabes como es.

—Entonces… si ustedes cambiaron… —Sasha miro hacia la puerta donde se supone que Connie dormía—. ¡Connie también!

— ¿Connie también qué? —detrás de Jean se encontraba una pequeña niña, de casi unos 1,46 centímetros. Sus ojos gatunos como los de un félido se encontraban abiertos, tallaba suavemente sus ojos en los que paseaba con una camisa manga larga que le quedaba totalmente gruesa y se deslizaba por su trasero hasta sus muslos, su cabello era de un extraño color rubio totalmente claro, casi llegando a un albino, peinado hacia atrás, lo tenía largo en una coleta hasta su espalda. El cuerpo era de pequeñas proporciones, más que hermosa, Connie tenía la misma definición que Armin para los ojos de Sasha, era demasiado tierna con un toque de picardía.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —dio un paso hacia adelante golpeando la espalda de Jean, levanto su vista y sus ojos se bloquearon en ese instante, paso su mirada por los que estaban dentro de la habitación de Sasha y Mikasa topándose con las dos versiones masculinas de ellas y a dos extrañas mujeres que tenían un extraño parecido a Armin y a Jean.

— ¡Kya! ¡Connie es un amor! —Sasha grito lanzándose a los brazos de Connie aferrándola a su pecho fuerte, el pequeño comenzó a ahogarse con tanto amor profesado por su compañera.

—Ahora si le pega el nombre —se burlo Jean, sacando a Armin de sus pensamientos que soltó una pequeña risa de su garganta.

—Los que hemos cambiado somos Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie y yo… lo que significa que existe una gran probabilidad que Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir y Christa también hayan cambiado.

—Eren también está en el castillo.

—Pero por ahora solo hemos mostrado este extraño aspecto los del segundo piso.

—Armin tiene razón, deberíamos ir a comprobar a los demás —hablo Jean colocando su mano bajo su barbilla—. Nosotros iremos a ver a Reiner como a Bertholdt, por ser hombres hay una posibilidad que sean ahora mujeres, Ymir y Christa quedan en tus manos Mikasa.

—Bien, pero luego iremos a ver a Eren.

—Sí, iremos al sótano y luego lo comprobaremos con los superiores.

—Vamos Connie —le dijo Armin tomando la mano de la pequeña llevándose lejos de las manos de Mikasa quien caminaba arrastrando por la camisa a Sasha por todo el pasillo.

-**x**-

— ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —El grito de Ymir llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes que se dirigían al fondo del pasillo—. ¡¿Cómo es que esto me pudo pasar a mí?! —la voz masculina se hacía cada vez, más y más fuerte.

Mikasa miro a Sasha y los dos asintieron corriendo hasta la habitación de Ymir, Sasha tomo el pomo de la puerta abriéndolo de golpe, observando delante del espejo a Ymir totalmente masculina, mirando su cuerpo en el espejo. Llegaba casi al metro ochenta, su cuerpo musculoso se encontraba a plena vista en el espejo, su parte baja era tapada por una toalla de color blanca, su cabello era corto y se dividía por la mitad en su frente, sus ojos se alargaron más de lo que debían alargarse y las pecas cubrían completamente sus mejillas al igual que su nariz, sus labios alargados le daban un aspecto terrorífico pero a la vez seductor, al igual que su largo labio mostrándose con molestia.

—Ymir… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué gritas tan temprano? —Christa quito la sabana de so rostro observando a la persona delante del espejo ahogando un grito de susto, sin embargo, no pudo gritar como solía hacerlo porque su voz era diferente—. ¡Ymir!

— ¡Christa! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

— ¡Eres hombre! ¡Soy hombre! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

—Deberían tranquilizarse —las dos giraron a ver a las personas en la puerta, Mikasa se encontraba tranquila mientras que Sasha seguía sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, en lo que sudaba viendo a Christa en la cama—. Tranquila, Sasha.

— ¿Mikasa? ¿Eres tú?

—Así parece, soy hombre al igual que tu.

—Si nosotras somos hombres… entonces…

—Sí, los chicos se han convertido en mujeres.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Ymir comenzó a reír como desquiciado riéndose de la desgracia ajena. Realmente no le molestaba en lo que se convirtiera si era seguir alado de Christa, el resto realmente le importaba, pero burlarse de la desgracia ajena que afecta no estaba para nada mal.

Por otro lado Christa se sentó en la cama, seguía de la misma estatura su cabello a pesar de no estar largo, caía por su frente con varios flequillos, aquel característico de su frente largo caía hasta su nariz, sus grandes ojos de color azul resplandecían como nunca, sus labios eran pequeños al igual que su cuerpo, tenia pequeños abdominales que le hacían ver bastante adorable, sus mejillas un poco coloradas y sus fracciones más masculinas.

—Bien, ¿saben que está pasando? —Ymir tomo una actitud más madura, caminando hasta donde estaba sentada Christa pasando su mano por detrás del hombro ajeno, apegándola en su pecho—. Mi adorada Christa se ha transformado en un pequeño adonis.

—Armin está verificando si Reiner y Bertholdt también se han transformado en mujeres. Luego de eso buscaremos a Eren para ir con los superiores. Hasta el momento todo el segundo piso del ala oeste donde los novatos se quedan han cambiado de género —Mikasa se veía bastante tranquila.

—Es que… ¿Esto no te molesta Mikasa? —pregunto Christa a su amiga quien le miro.

—No, no me interesa. Ser hombre o mujer realmente es irrelevante.

— ¿Por lo menos sabes cómo orinar? No es así —Ymir señalo a Mikasa como si ese tema de conversación entre hombres fuera demás. Mikasa se sonrojo completamente, las demás le miraron con curiosidad, era imposible que desconociera ese dato, ahora que lo pensaban también… ¿Cómo carajo iban a orinar?

—Vi… vi a Eren algunas veces, así que se como se hace.

**¡Esa era la causa de su maldito sonrojo! **Fue el pensamiento de Ymir al verla tan nerviosa. La inocencia de Sasha y Christa estaba a otro nivel, porque de alguna manera entendían la manera en la cual Mikasa acosaba a su amigo y hermano Eren.

—Ahora no hay tiempo de pensar en esto, busquemos a los chicos.

-**x**-

Las tres jovencitas —_dígase: Jean, Armin & Connie_—, respectivamente se encontraban delante de la puerta de la habitación de Reiner y Bertholdt. Sus habitaciones eran cerca de las escaleras, por lo cual trataban de evitar algún contacto con sus superiores que los vieran de esa forma. (Armin con sus manos trataba de mantener el short de su pijama encima. Los senos de Jean se encontraban casi apretando la camisa blanca con la que decidió dormir la noche anterior. Y Connie cubría con sus manos su trasero que estaba a la vista para muchas situaciones)

— ¿Es que estos tienen el maldito sueño pesado? —Jean se canso de tocar la puerta, con todo el alboroto que causaron antes hasta Connie se había levantado. Pero bueno, entendía porque su habitación se encontraba un poco más lejos que las demás.

— ¿Entramos? A lo mejor se encuentran asustados.

— ¿Reiner? ¡Asustado! No digas tonterías Armin. Seguramente están dormido —Jean tomo el pomo de la puerta y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

La sangre de los tres subió hasta sus mejillas, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pálidos pero se encontraban tan avergonzados que sentían humo salir de su cabeza. Jean cubrió los ojos de Armin para que no viera nada impuro que su pequeño cuerpo no pudiera soportar. Connie balbuceo un par de palabras incoherentes en lo que observaban lo que sus ojos miraban.

Para no dejarlos con las dudas. Jean repaso la mirada a la habitación de nuevo, y volvió hasta esa cama, donde se encontraban dos mujeres altas desnudas, cubiertas solamente de la parte inferior de la sabana en sus partes bajas, los senos de ambas se encontraban juntos, uno encima de otro. Reiner —_que se apreciaba por su cabello rubio_—, tenía su mano en la cadera de su pareja. Jean carraspeo un par de veces sin embargo, no fue escuchado. Los dos seguían acostados en la cama como si dependieran de ello.

— ¡Reiner! ¡Bertholdt! ¡Salgan de una vez de la jodida cama! —grito con fuerza, la habitación retumbo un par de veces y como si fueran resortes la pareja se levanto, fue tan pronto que sus frentes chocaron y se marearon un poco por el repentino atrevimiento de entrar en su habitación.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres tú Jean! —Reiner se dio la vuelta para comprobar el estado de su pareja y se coloco totalmente frío al ver a una mujer delante de sus ojos, volvió la vista a los tres que se encontraban en su puerta y volvió su vista hacia la mujer que se encontraba en sus brazos—. No… esto no puede ser cierto… ¿Lo es? ¡Es que acaso estoy en el paraíso!

— ¡Claro que no idiota! ¡Mírate a ti! —Jean lo señalo. Bajo su vista observando su cuerpo femenino colocándose totalmente rojo de ver dos senos brincando cuando se movía.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —la voz suave y melodiosa de Bertholdt llamo la atención de todos, giraron su cuerpo y no evitaron sonrojarse a pesar de su altura realmente era una belleza.

Bertholdt tenía un cuerpo delgado pero a la vez bastante afeminado, sus manos y piernas largas le hacían parecer modelo de revista. Su cabello era negro y caía ondulado a los lados, su corte en forma de V en su frente le daba una retorcida belleza interna, su nariz alargada y sus labios contraídos por la sorpresa mostraban ternura. Sus caderas eran más anchas que sus senos redondos y bastante proporcionados —no más grandes que los de Jean, pero le hacía competencia—, a su lado Reiner rasco su cabeza un par de veces. Reiner tenía un sabor rebelde en su versión femenina. Estaba más bajo que Bertholdt pero de igual forma su pose de modelo era inolvidable. Tenía unas curvas que eran más mostrativas que las de Jean, su espalda era ancha, pero era perfecta para sostener los dos grandes senos derechos que tenía en su pecho. Su cabello rubio se encontraba cortado y alborotado, un poco más largo que cuando era hombre, caía hasta su cuello mostrándose en todas las direcciones, sus ojos mostraban más feminidad al igual que sus amplios labios rosados quienes resplandecían cuando los humedecía.

—Lo que ves, hemos cambiado de sexo.

— ¿A mujeres? ¡En serio! —Armin asintió, Reiner se levanto de donde estaba tomando su camisa para cubrir a Bertholdt, tomando una de él colocándola encima de su cuerpo, con lo ancha que le quedaba le hacía ver más delgada que antes.

—Lo que ahora sabemos es que no solo nosotros cinco, incluyendo a Mikasa y Sasha cambiaron de sexo, si Ymir y Christa se convirtieron en hombre concluye que algo nos ha pasado y bastante grave.

—Espera, Mikasa y Sasha se convirtieron en hombres —los mencionados asintieron.

— ¿Eso realmente puede pasar? —los mencionados se levantaron de hombros, sobre todo Armin que trataba de buscar una solución a eso.

—Lo siento Jean, al parecer no fue el chocolate —el mayor le miro lanzando un suspiro para desordenar sus cabellos, era obvio que no había sido el chocolate que le regalo Armin.

—Armin —la voz de Mikasa (versión masculina) llamo la atención de los presentes, al asomarse observaron como sospechaban el cambio repentino de Ymir y Christa como hombres, los presentes se observaron cara a cara y comenzaron a concentrarse de cómo iban a hacer.

—Lo mejor es tomar un baño, colocarse los uniformes y esperar la reacción de los superiores, no podemos ir así como estamos.

Todos se miraron, observaron hacia adelante y volvieron a bajar la mirada. Los hombres (que antes eran mujeres) afirmaron lo que Armin había dicho, sin embargo…

—La ropa, no nos va a quedar —Mikasa sonaba bastante segura, su cuerpo ahora tenía más proporciones que olvidaba ser antes tan delgada.

—Entonces vamos a hacer esto… —todos miraron a Armin—. Mikasa tiene la contextura que solía tener Reiner, podría prestarle un pantalón del ejército y una camisa junto a la chaqueta de la legión. Los cinturones lo pueden ajustar a su cuerpo. Bertholdt tiene la contextura que Ymir, y casi llega a su altura. Sasha puede utilizar la de Jean, y yo le puedo prestar algo a Christa.

—Me parece buena idea —Ymir cruzo sus manos aceptando. Los presentes se miraron entre ellos escuchando con claridad en su cabeza la idea de Armin.

—Yo puedo prestarle algo a Connie, al igual que a Armin ya que llegan casi a mi propia contextura —susurro Christa suave, las dos miraron agradeciéndole la amabilidad que no había desaparecido—. Ymir puede hacerlo con Bertholdt y Jean…

—Entonces yo le prestaré algo a esos dos.

—Creo que los pantalones que mejor le quedarían a Jean serian los de Mikasa —susurro Armin, el mencionado miro a su pareja que observaba el suelo.

—Supongo que así es.

—Lo único que vamos a conseguir es vestir con algo de servicio. Mikasa ¿Te gusta el blanco? Tengo algunas camisas que pueden quedarte —Reiner entro acompañado de Mikasa, Ymir entro detrás de Bertholdt en lo que Christa se daba la vuelta marchándose con Connie para darle la ropa.

Armin iba a alcanzarlo en lo que Sasha entraba al cuarto de Jean junto a Connie, empujando al menor hasta sus labios sellándolo en un beso, dejando con sorpresa a una sonrojada Armin.

—Jean…

—No te pongas celoso. Tú has dado esta idea, no me gusta que te coloques cosas que son de otra persona si no son mis prendas —Armin bajo el rostro avergonzado, soltándose de Jean, empinando suavemente su cuerpo hasta darle un beso en los labios corriendo hasta la habitación de Christa y Connie, el mayor suspiro divertido entrando a su habitación que se encontraba medio cerrada viendo a Sasha buscar entre toda la ropa del mayor.

-**x**-

En lo que ellos se cambian. Hay dos adultos que se encuentran uno delante de otro, matándose con la mirada. Al principio buscaban indicio de haber hecho un trió la noche anterior, sin embargo, al no encontrarlo y comprobar sus ropas debajo de la cama llegaron a la conclusión de que eran mujeres. Erwin Smith y Mike Zakarius se observaban mutualmente buscando algún indicio de otra cosa, pero la única que se le venía a su mente riendo como maniática era Hanji Zoë.

—La próxima vez le hago caso a Rivaille.

—No es tu culpa, yo tampoco lo vi venir. De hecho es casi imposible convertirse en mujer.

Los dos volvieron a guardar silencio. Mike estiro su mano quitando un poco de los mechones que descendían hasta sus ojos zafiro brillante del comandante, deslizándolos hasta el final donde caían totalmente ondulados a su cintura, con su otra mano roso los labios rosados y sus cejas delineadas, su cinturas y luego se apoyo para besar sus labios con suavidad, el comandante abrió un poco su boca sintiendo la respiración de Mike encima de la suya, sus manos pasaron detrás del cuello de su amante, apretando con fuerza sus cabellos por la intensidad del beso.

—Incluso como mujer, careces de olor… Erwin.

— ¿Es todo lo que me tienes que decir? Mike —las manos del comandante, se deslizaron por el cuerpo femenino ajeno, depositándose en sus caderas, apegándole más a su cuerpo, sus labios se abrieron mordisqueando las mejillas ajenas, hasta descender a su barbilla—. Joder, Mike… extraño tu barba —susurra contraído, dejando salir un ligero gemido de sus labios. El flequillo derecho de Mike oculta un poco su ojo derecho, cayendo hasta su nariz, una parte izquierda despejada deja ver su femenino rostro, con delgadas cejas. No porta aquella barba que lo caracteriza, pero su cabello rubio sigue tan intacto como antes, sus senos son extremadamente proporcionados y sus labios carnosos. Alto, la altura sigue en su cuerpo, pero no como antes, ahora se recogió un poco y sus largos brazos apresan a su pareja.

—No puedo hacer nada —ronroneo sobre su oreja, llamando su atención—. ¿Seguimos ahora con un nuevo ritmo… o? —escucharon gritos provenientes del pasillo y un alboroto de todos los subordinados.

—Arreglemos los alborotos primero.

—Erwin, ¿Qué le dirás a los reclutas? —Mike se sentó en la cama, levantando sus manos para recoger el cabello que caía por su espalda, tomo una liga amarrándolo en una alta coleta, observando a su pareja quien se levantaba directo al baño.

— ¿Qué más? Nunca bebas un té ofrecido por Hanji luego de un experimento.

Mike resoplo por su nariz con diversión. Erwin le señalo el baño con una de sus delgadas piernas, el ajeno acepto gustoso entrando detrás de él con una mueca de diversión en lo que cerraba la puerta, olvidándose de los gritos que sonaban afuera y las alarmas de desespero por parte de todos los reclutas.

-**x**-

Para la suerte de Levi y Eren, sus uniformes no tuvieron que ser cambiados. Eren era demasiado menudo para tener un poco más de suerte tenía más trasero y un poco más de seno que a pesar de dejar un poco ancho su pantalón no le incomodaba para nada. Levi por otra parte, tuvo que dejar abierto un botón de su camisa siendo cubierta por su pañuelo de color blando evitando mostrar más de lo debido por el repentino cambio en su pecho. Luego de colocarse el uniforme, Levi se miro por última vez al espejo con el famoso _peinado _que su pareja le había hecho. Una alta coleta dejando caer su cabello largo negro, con una liga encontrada entre las cosas de el Sargento, el flequillo en su frente lo junto colocando un par de flecos más largos a los lados dándole un dulce aspecto, sus ojos a pesar de estar entrecerrados le daban más vida que cuando era hombre.

Eren por su parte, fue peinado por el sargento. Levi le amarro un pequeño moño en la parte de arriba de su cabello, tomando un par de largos flecos de la parte de adelante para amarrarlos atrás, su cabello se notaba más peinado y sus grandes ojos al igual que sus cejas resaltaba. Su cabello caía por sus hombros algo corto, en lo que terminaba de colocarse la chaqueta de la legión, observo a Rivaille que se observaba una y otra vez en el espejo.

— ¿No te gusto?

—No es eso —contesto lanzando un suspiro de sus labios—. ¿Cómo mierda he terminado en esto? —Eren rio un poco caminando hasta _ella_ para abrazarla por encima de sus hombros besando su mejilla.

—Heichou, eres hermosa tanto como mujer y hombre.

— ¿Crees que eso es suficiente para hacerme cambiar de opinión? —le pregunto a Jäger quien se levanto rascando un poco su mejilla.

—No, pero lo quería decir.

—Por los alborotos que hay fuera debieron haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedido, por lo menos no somos los únicos. Vamos a buscar a Erwin para arreglar asuntos con esa puta cuatro ojos, me tiene hasta los cojones con sus experimentos.

—Hasta el clítoris con sus experimentos.

—A la mierda, como sea. Entendiste mi punto.

Levi abrió la puerta de su habitación, comenzando a caminar por los pasillos seguido de Eren, quien se encontraba con sus ojos abiertos observando la claridad que entraba por la ventana, sus labios se encontraban abiertos, se sentía un poco incomodo caminar y sentir que su pecho saltaba un par de veces, pero era imposible que no lo hiciera, tenia puesto el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales pero no tenía un puto sostén que le sostuviera los senos.

En el ala oeste se encontraban las habitaciones de los capitanes, incluyendo los altos rangos. Erwin estaba en el tercer piso, en lo que la habitación y oficina del Cabo Rivaille se ubicaba en todo el segundo piso. Los dos giraron para subir las escaleras, pero por ellas comenzaron a escuchar que unos pasos iban dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso. Eren hizo la pose del ejercito esperando ver a su superior.

Como Levi sospechaba. Todos en ese puto castillo habían cambiado, incluyendo al comandante y Mike quien bajaba a su lado.

— ¿Rivaille?

—Ahórrate toda esta mierda. ¿Qué te dije?

—Sí, la próxima vez seguiré tus instintos… ¿Eren?

— ¡Sí! —el comandante iba a comentar algo pero decidió guardar silencio. Seguía con el cabello suelto —_Mike le dijo que era más bonito así_- así que no se lo recogió, el peinado que le hizo Mike le hacía parecerse a su versión masculina, con flequillos más largos y marcados, su cuerpo esbelto se ajustaba a la ropa que portaba. Era obvio que ninguno de los presentes utilizaba sostén, pero de alguna manera el uniforme le protegía para que sus senos no brincaran como si estuviesen retraso mental. Mike decidió recogerse el cabello, y se coloco una camisa de Erwin para ajustarse a su cuerpo —_la suya le quedaba demasiado grande_—, al igual que opto por un pantalón de su pareja. El peinado de Mike era casi parecido al de Rivaille con la excepción que caía a un costado de su cuello —_porque a Erwin le gusto_—, y sus flequillos eran como la de su versión masculina.

—Bien, vamos a donde esta esa maldita loca. Seguramente se está restregando de la sabrosura al ver que su maldito experimento funciono.

—Pero… todavía no entiendo cómo es que logramos cambiar de sexo.

—Eso es sencillo de deducir —Eren miro a Mike—, dijo que estaba investigando la falta de genitales en los titanes, seguramente mezclo una extraña poción con todo lo que recogió y no las dio en la bebida.

—Debía estar bastante segura de que iba a funcionar, de lo contrario no lo hubiese hecho, pero… ¿En la noche sintieron algo extraño?

—Hacía más calor de lo usual —contesto Rivaille centrado en las escaleras.

—Seguramente la anatomía de los titanes tuvieron que ver en esto. Ya que nos explique ella lo que sucedió.

—Claro, si queda viva luego de la paliza que le voy a dar —respiro con calma Rivaille, caminando con más rapidez entre las escaleras.

Después de todo el laboratorio de Hanji se ubicaba en el ala oeste, primer piso.

-**x**-

Bien, la segunda misión era ir exclusivamente a buscar a Eren —_Mikasa ignoro todas las posibilidades de los demás_—, y corrió hasta el calabozo. Los demás le siguieron de cerca, ya se encontraban cambiados, aseados, peinados y preparados para lo que vendría. Jean le hizo a Armin una trenza a un lado de su cabello amarrándola con una liga que encontró, era pequeña, no alcanzaba a cubrir todo su largo y sedoso cabello rubio pero esa era la idea. El uniforme de Christa le quedo como anillo al dedo, a excepción de que tubo que colocarse una de sus camisa porque su contextura por delante era mayor que la de la rubia cuando era mujer. Jean por su parte, amarro su largo cabello ondulado en una alta coleta dejando que cayera totalmente por su espalda, con flequillos largos cubriendo sus mejillas hasta su barbilla y su frente. La ropa que fue prestada por Ymir le hacían resaltar su pecho y su cintura —_seguía teniendo más que las demás_—, marcaba su caminar con una mano en la cintura y la otra rozaba poco a poco la palma abierta de Armin quien caminaba a su lado. Reiner quien logro adaptarse un poco a su forma femenina término con su cabello igual de alborotado cuando estaba dormido, Bertholdt le dijo que se veía bastante linda, por lo cual accedió rápidamente. A diferencia de las demás el nacimiento de sus senos era marcado por la camisa que portaba en esos momentos. Y el cinturón estaba ubicado en el centro de sus senos y no arriba. Caminaba a un lado de Bertholdt arreglándole el cabello un poco en lo que terminaban de ir hasta el calabozo. Al pelinegro le caían sus cabellos ondulados hacia un lado, deslizándose por su pecho. El suéter azul marcaba un poco su cintura y su altura era envidiada por los machos pechos peludos que antes tenían tetas. Caminaba suavemente, agarrando su mano derecha, en lo que temblaba, las hormonas la habían convertido en más tímida de lo que antes era. Connie se peino hacia atrás, sujetándose un poco el cabello con unos pequeños ganchos que le prestó Christa. Logro colocarse un suéter de él que se ajusto a su pequeño cuerpo en lo que el pantalón de la mencionada le quedaba como anillo al dedo, su sonrisa picara resplandecía en su rostro y sus pasos se hacían sonar en aquel lugar. Sasha movía de un lado a otro su rostro, tenía hambre, pero no podía escapar hasta la cocina porque era jalada por Mikasa: _¡Nadie se mueve hasta encontrar a Eren! ¡Debe estar asustado y solo! _Y como Eren vivía solo en su calabozo —_algunos sabían de sus noches con el Sargento, pero lo ignoraban_—, decidieron callar. Sasha se quejaba una y otra vez, en lo que Connie le animaba diciendo que la reunión era en el comedor. Sasha tenía más hambre que cuando era mujer. ¡Sentía que tenía un maldito agujero negro en su estomago! Debía comer, su altura se lo pedía, su cuerpo se lo pedía. ¡Maldita sea tenía hambre! Mikasa, quien la jalaba caminaba con rapidez, tenía el uniforme arreglado y la bufanda roja en su cuello amarrada, su vista solo estaba puesta hacia adelante sin importar nada más —_claro, su brazo izquierdo no rodaba por el suelo a una bola de masa muerta de hambre_—, su cabello negro se movía con sus movimientos rítmicos y su rostro se encontraba más frio de lo usual. Al final, Ymir y Christa se encontraban charlando. La camisa de Ymir estaba un poco abierta dejando ver su pecho, su altura era increíblemente alta para el pequeño Christa quien tomaba tímidamente de la camisa del castaño, Ymir no busco forma de peinarse y Christa tampoco, solo se adaptaron a la ropa que fue prestada por sus compañeros para adecuarse a lo que sucedía ahora. Christa solamente se coloco una de sus camisas, el resto del uniforme fue prestado por Armin quien iba adelante tratando de tranquilizar a Mikasa.

—Mikasa —volvió a repetir Armin—. Suelta a Sasha, venga y vamos a tomarnos esto con tranquilidad. Eren está bien, eso lo sabemos.

—No, no está bien Armin. No hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos.

—Joder, que difícil es convencerla cuando tiene algo en la cabeza. Mikasa, seguramente Eren se encuentra con el Sargento Rivaille.

Mikasa se detuvo ante las palabras de Jean, Armin suspiro porque no quería decir esas palabras, giro su rostro helando el cuerpo de Jean, quien trago seco en lo que tomaba el pomo de la puerta del sótano.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar con ese enano?

Y empujo la puerta. Mikasa bajo con rapidez hasta la celda donde se suponía que dormía su hermano sin encontrarla. Lo busco en las demás, de hecho no había indicios de que Eren hubiese estado anoche en aquel lugar.

—A lo mejor se levanto temprano y al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía fue a buscar a los superiores —trato de intervenir Christa, antes de que su adorada Ymir interrumpiera los pensamientos de los demás.

—Tal vez… —susurro Armin suavemente.

—Entonces vamos al Ala oeste —contesto con simpleza Mikasa comenzando a caminar delante de todos.

-**x**-

El castillo era un alboroto total. Los hombres (quienes ahora eran mujeres) vestían los uniformes totalmente anchos, algunos tenían la suerte de que les quedara justo y otros se amargaban al saber que bajaron de peso, subieron, se pusieron gordas, no encajaban. Por otro lado las mujeres (quienes ahora eran hombres) quienes se encontraban alterados, ruidosos, no encajaban en nada que fuera suyo, se tenían que aguantar caminar con eso del medio, tocándose las bolas y buscando alguna manera de salir de esa situación.

Las cuatro mujeres observaban todo con una gran gota de sudor, el primer piso del ala oeste era un desastre. Todos corrían de un lado a otro, buscando algún indicio de que todo hubiese sucedido.

— ¡Eren!

Eren reacciono al llamado de su hermana (aunque juro que fue la voz de un hombre) si era así, Mikasa también había cambiado. Cuando logro reaccionar, un pelinegro lo tenía entre sus brazos, con fuerza de que no se escapara, se le salió un jadeo de dolor al sentirse en aquel cuerpo más alto que el suyo. Sin embargo, poco fue lo que duro, porque alguien le sujeto de la camisa y lo jalo hacia el sentándolo en sus piernas, Mikasa bajo la vista topándose con los ojos de una mujer con un tic en la ceja, sujetando la camisa de su pareja.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para abrazar a Eren?

—Soy Mikasa, su familia. ¿Quién te crees tú que eres para tomar posesión de mi hermano?, enana.

— ¿Qué has dicho? Mocosa de mierda.

—Lo que me ha escuchado.

— ¡Mikasa! —Armin trato de meterse en el medio, pero la mano de una mujer adulta y grande se poso en los hombros de los dos.

— ¿Quién parar de discutir? Ya suficiente tenemos con el problema de haber cambiado de sexo.

Todos los presentes miraron al comandante Erwin de brazos cruzados, observando a los presentes. Mikasa bajo la mirada y Rivaille chasqueo la lengua con fastidio eso no le estaba gustando para nada. Reparo a todos los mocosos quienes se veían bastante tranquilos por toda la situación.

—Al parecer se encuentran tranquilos. ¿Saben que sucede?

—Hemos cambiado de sexo —contesto Ymir con tranquilidad—. ¿No es lo mucho que debamos saber?

—Sospecho de algo… —susurro Armin, Erwin levanto una ceja extrañado por eso en lo que el chico comenzaba a hablar—. No quiero admitirlo pero pensaba que tal vez… hemos caído en un juego de la Mayor Hanji-san…

— ¡¿Qué?! —reaccionaron los novatos. Levi quien tenía las manos cruzadas y un pie encima del hombro de Eren alejándolo de ese mocoso de cabellos negros asintió dándole la razón.

—Así es. Esa maldita cuatro ojos seguramente tiene que ver con esto. Ahora mismo vamos a su laboratorio.

— ¡Iremos! —contestaron los novatos, haciendo la pose del ejercito. Levi sonrío, a Erwin no le gusto lo que estaba viendo: **Hanji, corre.** Pensó.

* * *

**CONTINUARA… **

**Y así, es como viven su día a día nuestros soldado. xD A la mierda con eso, me encanto el cambio de todos *2* de hecho, de imaginarme a Erwin & Mike como mujer, un kilo de baba se esparcía a un lado de mi boca. Tengo los capítulos hasta el… creo que el V o IV, realmente no lo recuerdo, pero si se que otros son más largos que unos. :'D lo sabía V capítulos no eran suficientes para deleitarme con hacer sufrir a estos jóvenes. **

**Todavía no dan con Hanji, ¿Se abra escapado? **

**Mikasa debía ser hombre… ¡¿Por qué no la hicieron hombre?! Kami, de tan solo imaginar a Mikasa como Mikaso, definitivamente me casaba con ella :'D Sasha quedo como blablablaba… Ymir & Christa *w* Voy a hacer escena Yaoi de esas dos como hombres '3 Sasha es lo mejor que ahí xD Esa me sale igual de loca que la Hanji. Soy sincera, me encantan los loli, Connie, Armin, Christa :'D sin embargo, nuestra mejor loli es más bien una enana amargada xD –muere de la risa por Levi- **

**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura! ~ **

**Como yo disfrute escribiendo a estos y su futura tortura, me encanta joder a los personajes :'D **

**KISS AND HUG**

**An-chan ~ **


	3. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente

**CAPÍTULO III.**

**OJO POR OJO, DIENTE POR DIENTE. HANJI VIENE Y TENÉIS SUERTE* **

**D**isclaimer: He de aclarar desde el comienzo que lastimosamente la serie no me pertenece, todos sus derechos de personajes e historia son para Hajime Isayama. Si fueran míos, de seguro estaría plagada de orgias Yaoi (?) Así que agradezcan que no me pertenezca.

**T**itulo: No le temas al mundo, témele a esa loca.

**P**arejas: RIREN (RivaillexEren); JEARMIN (JeanxArmin); MIWIN (MikexErwin) –cómo amo a estos dos-. YMISTA (YmirxChrista); REINERTH (ReinerxBertholdt); SASIE (ConniexSasha/SashaxConnie) –da igual, esos dos se ukean y se semean como Maria, Rose and Sina mandan (?)- MIKANNIE (MikasaxAnnie) _–si he aceptado hacer Yaoi/yuri de estas dos porque me matan juntas-_

(No tengo la menor idea de quien más agregar a la cuenta)

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

Los personajes se sumergen en su mundo de pensamientos.

—_Aclaraciones personales o en dado claro, aclarar algo que ya está escrito en palabras expresadas exclusivamente por mi_—.

_Frases estúpidas, que van con el titulo hecho. _

(#) Palabras en otros idiomas, la traducción está ubicada en un diccionario al final.

**R**anting: Al principio es un amor de fic, Shonen Ai (?) Pero al final tiene un sensual lemon de Yaoi, aunque al principio tiene escenas yuri, Yaoi y otras menos fuertes.

**G**énero: Eh… ¿Shonen Ai? Yuri – Yaoi… Hard, soft lo que sea, contiene de todo.

**S**ummary: Nunca, pero nunca le des permiso a Hanji cuando Rivaille tiene un mal presagio. Una simple poción ocasiona que la Legión de Reconocimiento, tenga una semana de mierda. Cuando se enteren que su compañero de batalla fue transformado en un par de tetas, y tus tetas se hayan transformado en un compañero de batalla.

**A**dvertencia: Cambios de género, lo que influye cambios de humor, retracciones de nuestros personajes, muchas hormonas alborotadas y como siempre una divertida Hanji probando sus ociosos experimentos en los desgraciados conejos de indias.

La historia está centrada en un mundo alterno donde los personajes no han muerto (?) O algo así, no está conectada con la línea de tiempo del manga/anime. Por lo cual siéntanse libres de criticar todo lo que quieran:'D

No sé cuantos capítulos pueda tener, pero no pasa de cinco o seis capítulos. En los que torturan a Hanji para regresar a sus cuerpos. (Troll, realmente no sé cuando lo termine)

(*) Hanji hace una parodia graciosa de Code: Breaker. Ya que se supone que se debe colocar una frase terrorífica o afianzada a la justicia, ella lo utiliza para decir que su vida trae la suerte u algo así.

-**x**-

Se encontraban los novatos caminando detrás de sus superiores —_aunque realmente era Levi quien se encontraba caminando delante de Erwin y Mike_—, Eren iba hablando con Armin de lo que estaba pasando, Connie entro en la conversación porque no había entendido lo que su superior —_Erwin_—, les había dicho atrás. Jean miraba a Eren y luego a Armin y trataba de no lanzársele encima para golpearlo y comenzar una pelea de gatas. Ymir discutía con Reiner, Christa sujetaba la camisa de Ymir en lo que Bertholdt escuchaba la discusión sin decir una palabra. Mikasa se encontraba a un lado de Sasha —_quien por fin_—, había conseguido tener un pan de la mano de Mike —_quien lo tomo de improvisto en la cocina_—.

**-Flash Back-**

—Sospecho de algo… —susurro Armin, Erwin levanto una ceja extrañado por eso en lo que el chico comenzaba a hablar—. No quiero admitirlo pero pensaba que tal vez… hemos caído en un juego de la Mayor Hanji-san…

— ¡¿Qué?! —reaccionaron los novatos. Levi quien tenía las manos cruzadas y un pie encima del hombro de Eren alejándolo de ese mocoso de cabellos negros asintió dándole la razón.

—Así es. Esa maldita cuatro ojos seguramente tiene que ver con esto. Ahora mismo vamos a su laboratorio.

— ¡Iremos! —contestaron los novatos, haciendo la pose del ejercito. Levi sonrío, a Erwin no le gusto lo que estaba viendo: **Hanji, corre.** Pensó.

Aclarando un poco su garganta, Erwin detuvo la caminata de Levi quien iba a conducir a Hanji hasta la muerte, buscando la mirada de todos los novatos e incluso de su pareja porque no sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Se que están molestos. Todos lo estamos y ciertamente queremos una razón de este asunto, pero no es bueno tener que tentar a la suerte e ir a matar a Hanji sea la solución. ¿Qué pasa si ella tiene la cura para esto? Y solo estemos alargando nuestro sufrimiento.

—Se la sacaré antes de que muera.

— ¿Y si no la ha hecho?

—La obligaré que la haga antes de que muera.

—Rivaille.

— ¡Y una mierda Erwin! ¡Mira como estamos joder! Parecemos un grupo de colegialas en vez de un decente equipo de soldados que arriesgan su vida para matar titanes. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer en la próxima exploración?!

—Sargento Rivaille, tiene la razón comandante. No estamos acostumbrados a controlar estos cuerpos, somos más pequeños que cuando éramos hombres, ellas quienes terminaron siendo hombres tienen más músculos y seguramente se les hará difícil controlar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales —Armin trataba de sonar lo más neutro posible—. Pero no creo que culpar a la Mayor Hanji-san de todo lo que pasa sea la solución, tal vez… no fue su culpa. Fue un accidente.

— ¿Un accidente planeado? No seas inocente Armin. Seguramente esa loca nos condujo a esta tragedia.

— ¡Ymir! La Mayor Hanji-san es una superior, debes respetar —Christa, le golpeo las costillas suavemente, sacándole fue una risa de sus movimientos.

—Bueno, mi Christa sigue teniendo la misma fuerza de cuando era mujer, así que no me molesta para nada.

—Comandante, no es por nada pero estos cuerpos son molestos —Reiner lanzo un suspiro—. Regresar a la normalidad puede ser un sueño provocador, ¿Pero qué pasa si es imposible?

—Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a estos cuerpos —Jean sonaba como si quisiera asesinar a alguien—. Realmente es una mierda, no sabemos ni como nos paso toda esta desgracia y ahora para adentrarnos a un mundo lleno de titanes con nuevos cuerpos.

—Jean —Armin le tomo la mano negando suavemente, para que no dijera más nada—. Lo que estamos diciendo, Comandante Erwin, es que si la Mayor Hanji-san nos explicara su reacción ante todo esto tal vez… Podríamos estar de acuerdo con su punto.

—No es que queramos matarla por lo que hizo, solo necesitamos una razón —hablo suavemente Bertholdt quien todos creyeron que fue más un susurro, Reiner estiro su mano apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo, en lo que le hacía bajarse un poco. El chico trago seco y repitió lo mismo un poco más fuerte.

—A mi no me molesta —fría como siempre, la voz de Ackerman resonó en los pasillos.

—A mi si… tengo el doble de hambre que tenía cuando era mujer… necesito comer algo —Mike miro a Sasha durante un segundo, y metió su mano entre una bolsa que tenia de papel dándole un pan. Sasha lo miro como si fuese un dios comenzando a mordisquear aquel pan.

—Yo ni entiendo lo que ha pasado —confeso Connie con sus ojos cerrados, asintiendo varias veces.

—No es de sorprenderse —contesto Jean, ignorando las quejas de su ahora amiga, en lo que miraba a sus superiores.

—Sargento Rivaille, ¿Puede quitarse de encima? —Levi movió su pie, dejando que Eren se levantara del suelo, lanzando un suspiro de sus labios—. No me había detenido a pensar en esto, pero tal vez todo esto ocurrió porque experimento utilizando la falta de órganos reproductores de los titanes en humanos.

Todos miraron a Eren como si hubiese dicho algo inteligente en toda su vida aparte de que: _Voy a exterminar a todos los titanes_. Armin bajo su rostro comenzando a pensar.

—Erwin, si lo que Eren dice es cierto… la prueba de que hayamos pasado de ser hombres a mujeres es más que claro. Somos humanos y tenemos órganos reproductores, la falta de los órganos en los titanes hicieron este cambio.

—Puede ser que no sea indeterminado y se rompa el cambio —Armin sonó más convencido—, si es así puede ser solo temporal.

Mike y Armin se miraron luego de dar su punto de vista asintiendo, se sentían importantes luego de lo dicho por el castaño. Rivaille le dedico una mirada a su novia y luego observo a los demás con una mano marcada en su mejilla.

—Lo que indica, que todos probamos el semen de Eren.

— ¡Levi! —grito Eren totalmente sonrojado. Los demás se pusieron completamente pálidos a lo que el Sargento había dicho, de las orejas de Eren comenzaban a salir humo que se mezclaba con el ambiente. Sin embargo, la sonrisa bobalicona de Mikasa seguía presente en su rostro de tan solo imaginar eso.

—O pudo haber sido su sangre —dijo Armin, tratando de sacar del trance a su novio quien no decía ni una sola palabra.

—Quiero creer lo segundo —respondieron todos al unisonó. Erwin lanzo un suspiro en lo que cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a los novatos:

—Bien, estamos claro con lo que vamos a hacer. No vamos a atacar a Hanji hasta que responda nuestras preguntas y nos saque de las dudas que tenemos. Rivaille me estas escuchando…

—Sí, sí…

—Luego de eso, buscaremos la forma de regresar con nuestros cuerpos. Si no es posible hacerlo entrenaremos para moldearnos a estos cuerpos ¿entendido?

— ¡Sí! —respondieron todos los novatos al tiempo.

—Rivaille, ¿has entendido lo que he dicho?

— ¡Que si joder! —Grito, desgarrando un poco su garganta en el acto, chasqueo la lengua cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su pecho—. Mejor vamos a acabar con este maldito castigo.

-**End of Flash Back**-

Todos se estaban conteniendo —_incluso Rivaille, ¡Si ese bastardo también se contenía!_— en lo que iban caminando hasta la habitación de Hanji, entre paso a paso daban todo se volvía silencioso. Todos comenzaron a sudar y malos pensamientos se le venía a la mente. La habitación totalmente vacía y una carta de Hanji diciendo:

_Wuajajajajajaja ¡Los he engañado a todos! ¡Ahora se quedaran así de por vida! _

_Jajajaja Adiós, fui promovida a la policía militar ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pobres de ustedes! _

Y una cara troll de Hanji dibujada.

Otro era no encontrar absolutamente nada y que se diera a la fuga con todos los víveres y gases que pudiera enfrentando más allá de la muralla Rose donde se encontraban sus amados titanes. Otra seria de que logro convertirse en titán y escapara para estar de parte de los que iban a borrar de la faz de la tierra a todos los humanos. Eran tantos que no buscaban totalmente una idea concreta. Hanji escapándose, Hanji muerta, Hanji divirtiéndose en otro lugar de su desgracia, pero ninguno completamente ninguno imagino a Hanji lanzada en su habitación muriéndose de la risa por su desgracia porque no escuchaban absolutamente nada. ¡Nada de lo que sucedía al otro lado de aquella puerta!

Rivaille fue el primero en salir del shock, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la puerta de la cuatro ojos, inhalando una cantidad de aire para poder gritar, comenzando a tocar con fuerza aquella puerta:

— ¡Hanji! ¡Joder cuatro ojos de mierda sal de ahí! ¡Tú puta asquerosa!

Los demás corrieron hasta donde se encontraba Rivaille, Erwin trataba de detenerlo pero se encontraba igual o peor que el Sargento, Mike estaba en la parte de atrás reteniendo a cualquiera de los novatos que se fueran en contra de Hanji o tumbaran la puerta. Eren sujetaba a Levi por su cadera tratando de jalarlo hacia atrás —_pero ese enano cuerpo era pesado_—, Mikasa levantaba su pulgar al ver el trasero de Eren apuntando hacia su persona en lo que hacía fuerza. Armin miraba a Jean de reojo en lo que este fulminaba la puerta.

No se escuchaba nada dentro, esa maldita había escapado. Rivaille se quito a Eren de su espalda y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡Espera! ¡Levi! —Eren quien trato de detenerlo, tomo su brazo tratando de jalarlo cuando la puerta de la habitación lentamente fue abierta, todos se prepararon para golpear a Hanji pero todos sus esfuerzos se fueron al caño cuando abrieron su boca totalmente sorprendidos al ver la figura masculina detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —pregunto soñoliento. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mirando a todos sus invitados.

Joder, Hanji había pasado la altura de todos los presentes, casi llegando a los dos metros. Si se pudiera considerar como un dios lo que estaba delante de sus ojos lo era. Hanji poseía una musculatura bastante fuerte, con músculos marcados por su camisa de mangas largas totalmente abierta. Su cabello se encontraba suelto dándole un aire bastante sensual, a pesar de tener las gafas encima de su cabeza, sus marcados músculos morenos le daban un aspecto refrescante con las gotas de agua deslizándose por su pecho. Su rostro totalmente marcado en fracciones masculinas y su mirada hacia palpitar el corazón de las hormonas que florecían en las nuevas mujeres de la Legión, incluso hizo que el corazón de los hombres diera un brinco, sobre todo Sasha quien dejo de comer su pan por tres segundos.

—Hanji-san… —el hombre levanto una ceja bajando su vista para observar a las dos mujeres detenidas un poco antes de golpear su puerta, se arreglo las gafas que yacía en su cabeza, bajando a la altura de las dos tratando de reconocerlas.

— ¿Eren? ¿Rivaille? —Eren asintió, Hanji parpadeo un par de veces y soltó una gran carcajada con su voz ronca que lograba excitar de un momento a otro a todos los presentes. Joder, era como escuchar una melodía palpitar un par de veces—. ¡No puedo creer que esa mierda haya funcionado! ¡Pero mira nada más! ¡Si son mujeres! —Hanji seguía riendo de la desgracia de los dos cuando se fijo quienes estaban detrás de ellos dos—. Erwin, Mike, Jean, Armin, Connie, Mikasa, Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Reiner y Bertholdt —los señalo a los presentes, estos asintieron a las menciones y se lanzo al suelo a comenzar a carcajearse por la desgracia de ellos.

—Lo voy a matar —la voz tétrica de Levi resonó en todo el pasillo, solo basto un segundo para que el enano estuviera encima del cuerpo musculoso de Hanji con su pierna levantada aplastándole los huevos, jalándole el cabello… y muchas cosas que serán censuradas por qué no son aptas para ser descritas.

-**x**-

Luego de la casi muerte de Hanji —_Eren se tuvo que llevar a rastras a Rivaille para que se calmara_—, pudieron reunir a todos los de la tropa en el patio donde daban los avisos generales. Muchos de ellos lograron obtener uniformes con sus medidas —prestados por sus compañeros—, otros tuvieron que adaptarse a lo que tenían. Erwin se encontraba de pie de todos sus subordinados a un lado amordazado se encontraba Rivaille alado de un asustado Eren quien fue amenazado por su Sargento. A los demás no le importaban las amenazas de Rivaille —_dígase: Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Mikasa y Hanji. Los otros se orinaban en los pantalones_—. En fin, como iba narrando. Erwin se encontraba explicándole a sus subordinados como fue que pasaron de un sexo a otro, en pocas palabras lo único que alcanzo a decir fue: Bebieron del té de Hanji. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la Mayor quien ahora era él Mayor sentado en el fondo del escenario con las piernas cruzadas y unos libros en las manos. A su lado se encontraba Moblit, quien se convirtió en una linda señorita de cabello rubio corto hasta sus hombros y proporciones sencillas pero desarrolladlas.

Nanaba se encontraba alado de Armin y Jean —quien no cambio absolutamente nada—, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes que le dedicaban de vez en cuando miradas.

—Nanaba-san… —sonó un poco avergonzado ahora la señorita Arlert.

— ¿Quieres saber porque no he cambiado nada? —sin embargo, su voz sonó bastante masculina—. Ya no tengo senos y me ha salido un palo allá abajo.

**Tan directa**, pensaron los dos.

— ¿Se encuentra enojada? Digo… por la locura que hizo Hanji-san.

—La Mayor tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. No la culpo, su curiosidad limita contra su franqueza. Estuviera enojada si ella hubiese hecho esta tontería sin que se viera afectada, pero también quedo dentro de este experimento.

—Lo hubiese hecho en ella misma —se quejo Jean, Armin subió su mano para codear sus costillas pero la voz de Nanaba le detuvo.

—No todos los humanos somos iguales, ni por dentro, ni por fuera. Algunos sufrieron cambios severos que no se reconocen completamente. Jean eres más pequeño que cuando eras hombre. La mayor ha crecido, Mike-san se ha reducido al igual que el comandante Erwin. El sargento Levi sigue del mismo tamaño pero está mucho más gruñón.

—Las hormonas —se burlo Jean.

— ¡Jean! —le llamo la atención Armin, su novio giro el rostro cruzando sus brazos.

—Bien, ahora escuchemos a la causante de esto —Erwin se dio vuelta observando que Hanji se levantaba de un salto.

Camino hasta le micrófono observando a todos los subordinados, reclutas, capitanes, y todo lo que estaba dentro del ejercito, inhalo una cantidad de aire, cerro sus ojos mirando a todos con seriedad, todos tragaron seco, cuando un silbido se escapo de los labios de Hanji y luego corrió una gran carcajada de los labios del castaño, todos lo miraron con cara de matarlo, pero no se podrían mover, Erwin tenía ya dolor de cabeza, Hanji vivía riéndose cada segundo que se acordaba. Rivaille comenzó a moverse molesto ya donde estaba.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —se disculpaba en lo que se secaba las lagrimas—, es que ver a la famosa legión de reconocimiento convertida en un puti club es realmente gracioso.

La mayoría de los integrantes de la legión son hombres como deben saber, ahora son mujeres así que Hanji los llama ahora: _El puti club de reconocimiento_. Volvió a inhalar aire en lo que movía unos papeles en sus manos.

—Bien, ahora os explicaré el motivo de mi experimento. Me encontraba investigado el caso de que los titanes no tengan órganos reproductivos, ni masculinos ni femeninos. Pero nosotros los separamos en titanes hembras y titanes machos, siendo las primeras poco frecuentes. También hemos aclarado que su forma de reproducción no es exacta, con nosotros tenemos a un espécimen extraña, quien es Eren Jäger, es capaz de convertirse en titán, por lo cual decidí probar mi teoría: _¿Los titanes antes eran humanos?_

» Primero comencé con examinar el semen de Eren —_cabe decir que el mencionado se sonrojo hasta las orejas_—, comenzando desde su estructura hasta compararlo con otros. No tenían nada de diferencia, sin embargo, con los cristales que obtuvimos del titán hembra llegamos a la conclusión de que pueda absorber cualquier cosa, hasta mantener vivos huesos de titanes. La sangre de Eren fue absorbida por el cristal, decidí hacer también la prueba con el semen de Eren y fue exactamente el mismo resultado, sin embargo, lo probé con los demás y no resulto… ¡¿Saben por qué?! ¡Porque no tenemos la misma capacidad de convertirnos en titanes como Eren! Así que pase a la segunda fase.

» Crear una poción para comprobar mi teoría. La idea, era que alguno de ustedes adquiriera el poder de titán. Pero al parecer con solo sangre del mencionado no logramos hacer nada de eso, así que cuando termine un poco de la poción se cayó de la mesa por un descuido mío y cayó encima de un pequeño ratón. El humo del titán comenzó a rodearlo y paso de ser masculino a femenino en segundos. Era la cosa más maravillosa que había visto en toda mi vida, así que decidí hacer más y lo probé, sucedió exactamente lo mismo, volvió a ser macho. Decidí probarlo un par de veces más, pero el ratón pronto dejo de cambiar de sexo y termino sin un solo órgano reproductivo.

Todos los presentes tragaron seco, ¿Qué era lo que Hanji había hecho con ellos? Sin embargo, él solo camino un par de pasos para regresar de nuevo al centro del escenario, hizo lo mismo un par de veces más observando a todos en la legión.

—No se preocupen, los humanos poseen una alta anatomía diferente a los animales, por esa razón decidí probar lo último de la pócima que prepare en ustedes. Lo que quiere decir que es capaz de utilizarse en humanos. El ratón al ser un animal pequeño funciono más rápido la transformación, sin embargo, nosotros al ser humanos tardamos en convertirnos. Pero lo más asombroso fue el cambio que tuvimos en el cuerpo, algunos son más altos que antes, otros carecen de estatura u otros quedaron igual de enanos que antes, dígase: Rivaille.

—_Thu maldiasg mghedfse_ —al sargento no se le entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo por tener sus labios cubiertos por su pañuelo de color blanco.

—Sin embargo, no puedo asegurar que la pócima nos regenere a nuestros cuerpos normales. A lo mucho si nos arriesgamos terminemos como los titanes sin órganos reproductores —todos los presentes tragaron seco—, sin embargo, voy a trabajar en la pócima para volverlos a la normalidad, como otro de mis experimentos.

Hanji asintió varias veces dándose la razón, todos los presentes miraban a la mujer como si estuviera loca. Erwin decidió interrumpir antes de que dijera algo más, como de que estaba hecha la formula u algo por el estilo, lo último que esperaba era que sus subordinados jugaran a ser científicos locos.

—Ahora, tenemos que convivir con lo que tenemos. En lo que Hanji logra regresarnos a todos a la normalidad. Así que os ordeno a regresar a todos a sus labores de este día, sobre todo a los cocineros ya que no hemos desayunado absolutamente nada y seguramente muchos se encuentran hambrientos.

Erwin le dio la orden que soltaran a Rivaille en lo que Hanji desaparecía con su equipo de investigación. Levi le dedico una mirada a Eren, sin embargo cuando lo soltó no dijo absolutamente nada, solo sobaba sus muñecas, con el ceño fruncido.

—Eren, vamos a ir a hacer nuestro trabajo —Mikasa se acerco a ellos dos, llamando la atención de su hermano—. Tenemos que ir al pueblo a recoger los víveres.

—Es cierto, nos toca a nosotros —Eren se levanto, estiro su mano para que el Sargento se levantara pero este lo hizo sin ayuda del castaño, estaba enojado y Eren lo sabía, trago seco pero no podría decirle absolutamente nada por conocer como era su forma de ser—. Sargento Levi…

—Ve Eren, tengo cosas que hacer también.

—No mate a Hanji-san —rogo.

—No prometo nada.

Eren suspiro y bajo del escenario junto a Mikasa, quien subía un poco su bufanda cubriendo su boca. Eren volteo a ver a su superior quien se paraba justo alado de Erwin comenzando a hablar, volvió a mirar a sus amigos quienes se estaban repartiendo la tarea de los víveres.

-**x**-

La tarea de recoger los víveres había sido decidida. Ymir y Christa se quedaron porque sus bolas eran imposibles para montar en los caballos —_Ymir dijo que era una mierda conducir con dos bolas y un palo, y no quiso que Christa lo hiciera, por lo cual se iban a quedar a hacer el almuerzo_—, Sasha también dio la misma excusa pero nadie le tomo en cuenta. Armin, Jean y Eren estaban a cargo de traer toda la comida. Eren fue encargado personalmente por Rivaille de traer los implementos de aseo, le dejo un catalogo de todas las escobas de mejores marcas para que las comprara. Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie Y Nanaba eran los encargados de comprar la ropa interior para las nuevas mujeres, todas tuvieron que medirse durante dos horas para saber cuál era su talla, tenía una larga lista de sostenes las cuales iban a ser pagadas por los impuestos del pueblo —_en otras palabras iban a dar más de que hablar_—, Sasha y Mikasa eran las encargadas de comprar camisas para hombres (las mujeres antes) necesitaban camisas de sus tallas, así que le encargaron a Mikasa y Sasha comprarlas, de todos los colores, olores, sabores, etc. Incluían un conjunto de ropa interior masculina. Erwin y Mike se iban a encargar de dar a conocer la situación al general. En otras palabras iban a ir a Sina, Hanji les encargo conseguir cosas que solo se obtenían en aquella ciudad, así que iban a ir de compras luego.

Rivaille se quedo en el castillo, ahora la obsesión con la limpieza se había multiplicado. El resto que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada quedo a cargo de Rivaille y la limpieza de todo el castillo sin excepción. Las habitaciones, lavar la ropa, limpiar los caballos, encerar los pisos, los espejos y vidrios debían brillar, los papeles ordenados, todo en total ¡Orden!

Ese día, iba a ser demasiado largo para algunos y para otros iba a ser demasiado corto, pero lo que ahora importaba es que todos estaban jodidos gracias a la maldita de Hanji quien todavía seguía riéndose de la desgracia de todos dentro de su laboratorio secreto —_que no era tan secreto, y tampoco era tan laboratorio. Solo era una oscura sala de tortura que hasta sus subordinados tenían miedo de entrar, pero ahí estaba… ¡Allá adentro!_—.

-**x**-

Primero, vamos a ir con los chicos y sus víveres. Luego nos vamos a molestar a Levicienta y sus problemas hormonales, Hanji nos dará un pequeño avance para solucionar su pequeño bromita y para terminar con Erwin junto a su mala suerte —_agradece que le mande con Mike, de lo contrario nuestro comandante hubiera muerto_—, en fin. Eren se encontraba caminando por la ciudad buscando las famosas escobas que Rivaille le había encargado. De tan solo recordar cómo habían llegado la piel se le erizaba, eran el centro de atención, sobre todo en los hombres quien observaban el emblema en su chaqueta y comenzaban a hablar: _¿Desde cuándo la Legión de reconocimiento tiene tantas mujeres? Hey, mira a esa rubia_ —_referencia a Armin_—, Jean se contenía con toda su fuerza para no besar lo que le pertenecía delante de esos pervertidos: _Esa castaña tampoco está nada mal, me pregunto si así es como atraen a los hombres a la Legión_. Llegaron junto a los demás. Separándose en uno de los establos de la Guarnición donde dejaron los caballos. Para su mala suerte, la altura de Reiner y Bertholdt llamaba demasiado la atención, algunos comerciantes de Sina se acercaban a ellos para convencerlos de que posaran para algunas revistas de moda —_me vale si eso no existe_—, otros querían que modelaran sus conjuntos de ropa, Jean fue invitado a más de veinte tiendas de ropa para que fuesen su modelo. Armin fue llamado por varios pintores callejeros para que posaran para ellos. Mikasa y Sasha eran rodeadas de hermosas jovencitas que le pedían citas y le regalaban cosas. Connie era acosado por los hombres pervertidos y mayores al ver a semejante niña entre los soldados. Nanaba, bueno ella evitaba como siempre las mirada de las mujeres en su persona —tanto como mujer u hombre, solo atraía a las mujeres por su físico—, Eren se encontraba ahí, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—Vaya, no sabía que la Legión de reconocimiento tuviese tantas personas llamativas.

—No las había hasta hoy —contesto Eren de mala gana, sin embargo, al reconocer esa voz giro su rostro topándose con alguien a quien no quería ver—. ¡Hannes-san!

— ¿Eh? Nos conocemos jovencita —el rubio trato de detallar a la mujer delante de sus ojos, Eren comenzó a sudar frío y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—No, claro que no… solo que he escuchado de usted y eso —decía mirando hacia un lado, evitando la mirada de uno de los capitanes de la guarnición.

Sin embargo, Mikasa se dio cuenta de que su hermano se iba a ir sin antes avisarles a todos y se separo de las mujeres caminando hasta ella tomando su mano:

—Eren, ¿A dónde vas?

**Mierda, Mikasa**.Pensó con molestia. Hannes se quedo delante de ellos con una gran gota de sudor su cuerpo pálido comenzó a asemejar a esas dos personas como los niños de hace muchos años atrás, sin encontrar alguna semejanza.

— ¿Eren? ¿Mikasa?

—Hannes-san —saludo Mikasa haciendo la pose del ejército, Eren sudor más frío al ver al hombre que no salía de la sorpresa.

—Ustedes… ¿Qué ocurrió? Espera… ¿Por qué ahora eres mujer? Mikasa… ¿Eres hombre? Que…

—Ocurrió un accidente con el centro de investigación, Hannes-san.

El hombre giro rápidamente su vista hacia atrás de él, observando a una hermosa rubia quien removía su cabello con molestia, detrás de ella: Jean sujetaba sus hombros y fulminaba con su mirada a todos los pervertidos que se atrevían a ver a Armin —_se olvidaba por completo que él también llamaba la atención_—, así que solo se dedicaba a espantar a los que hablaban de su pareja.

— ¿Un accidente? ¿Cómo puedes llamar esto accidente Armin?

—Hay una científica loca en nuestras tropas. No ahora es científico loco, podremos considerarla como el nuevo Víctor Frankenstein —contesto de mala gana Jean.

—No creo que sea tan esquizofrénica, Jean —susurro suavemente el rubio. El castaño se apoyo más en el cuerpo de su pareja bufando de fastidio con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Todavía sigo sin entender —Hannes señalo a Armin—. Armin, Mikasa —señalo a la mencionada y se detuvo en el castaño de ojos azules—. Eren, ¿cierto? —ellos asintieron. El rubio lanzo un suspiro de sus labios colocando sus manos en sus caderas—. Supongo que toda la legión fue transformada —volvieron a asentir—. ¿No está interrumpiendo su trabajo?

—Así es, pero el comandante se las arreglo para reportar lo sucedido y atrasar la próxima expedición fuera de los muros —comento Armin con una sonrisa tranquila. Hannes se detuvo a pensar un poco sin embargo, era imposible, pensar igual que esa mujer era tan difícil como amar a los titanes como lo hacia ella.

—Creo que Hannes tiene trabajo al igual que nosotros —interrumpió Eren, llamando la atención de los cuatro—, recuerden que tenemos que llegar antes de la cena o si no seremos regañados por el Sargento Rivaille.

—La sargento —le corrigió Jean, recordando como su Sargento perdía cada vez más los estribos por las hormonas femeninas, y nunca pensaron verlo mucho más enganchado a la limpieza.

—Da lo mismo —contesto Mikasa antes de que comenzara una discusión entre Jean y Eren—. Sigue siendo un enano.

Hannes soltó una pequeña risa al escucharles discutir, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas ampliando una sonrisa de sus labios:

—Bien, yo iré a ver que puedo averiguar para ayudarlos con los colegas de investigación que han trabajado con ella. Seguramente quieren regresar a sus cuerpos, no anden por ahí causando problemas —le desordeno el cabello a Armin y a Eren —_como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños_—, palmeando la cabeza de Mikasa varias veces y desapareciendo entre algunos de sus subordinados.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Hannes-san! —Armin movió su mano de un lado a otro ampliando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Han terminado de hablar? —Nanaba se encontraba a un lado de Reiner y Bertholdt quienes se encontraban pálidos, y tragaron seco.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? —pregunto Eren acercándose a Reiner, quien movió su rostro de un lado a otro.

—Estás seguro Reiner, tu cara parece más pálida que la de Sasha cuando no ha comido en dos horas.

—Me han tocado el trasero unas veinte veces… —susurro, Bertholdt ardía en celos, pero no podría decir nada, había sido manoseado más veces que Reiner, sin embargo, controlar la fuerza de esos cuerpos era casi imposible.

—Tsk… sabia que esto iba a pasar. Hubiesen venido solamente las mujeres que ahora son hombres —Jean se notaba bastante molesto, apretando el agarre con Armin, sin embargo, un grito de ayuda fue soltado por Sasha quien era casi violado por un grupo de mujeres en celo—. Retiro lo dicho.

— ¡Connie! ¡Saca a Sasha de ahí!

— ¡Imposible! ¡Esas mujeres son unas fieras! —Connie retrocedía dos pasos al ver a las que había tocado como lo miraban con ganas de matarlo.

Nanaba y Mikasa lanzaron un suspiro de sus labios, sin embargo, se detuvieron cuando un chiflido por parte de la guarnición llamo su atención, varios soldados se acercaban para ver el alboroto. Mikasa aprovecho tomando de la camisa a Sasha sacándola del grupo de mujeres en celo —_cualquiera violaría a un soldado del ejército tan bueno, menos mal que Hanji no había ido con ellos_—, el castaño se encontraba horrible. ¡Y cuando digo horrible es horrible! La camisa se encontraba fuera del pantalón abierta, su cuello marcado con lápiz labial y su cuello se encontraba arañado, sus pantalones se encontraban abiertos en vista a un pequeño hilo que daba a entender que era un interior de mujer, los demás suspiraron que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle. Sasha temblaba en manos de Mikasa, mientras las mujeres giraron sus cuerpos para saltarle encima a Mikasa y Sasha, pero antes de que hicieran un movimiento Sasha tomo del rostro a Mikasa plantándole un beso en los labios.

La cara de todos los presentes era un total poema. Sobre todo las mujeres que ahogaron un grito de frustración porque aquellos hombres tan buenos resultaron siendo gays. Los hombres no estaban asqueados —_las que eran ahora mujeres_—, solamente estaban asombrados de lo inteligente que había sido la idiota de Sasha. Aunque hubiera tomado a Connie mostrándole a esas mujeres que tenia dueña, sin embargo, Connie se encontraba escondido detrás de Reiner y Bertholdt huyendo de los hombres que lo acosaban que no se dio cuenta del espectáculo provocado por su chico —_ahora_—, patata.

Total, había sido tanto el alboroto que muchos pintores que le propusieron posar a Armin ahora dibujaban rápidamente la escena del beso de esos dos hermosos militares, porque algunas mujeres —_fujoshis_—, le estaban dando todo el dinero que tenían por un retrato de esa magnitud. Por otro lado, Eren tenía una mano en su frente porque habían llamado demasiado la atención, se supone que debían pasar desapercibidos por si alguien lograba reconocerlos y que se regara en todo el pequeño mundo dentro de las murallas que era posible cambiar de sexo.

Gracias a la guarnición todo comenzaba a volver de alguna manera a la normalidad. Los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento quienes sufrieron bajas tanto emocionales, psicológicas y de integridad agradecían a los de la guarnición. Mikasa golpeaba una y otra vez a Sasha recriminando que su primer beso iba a ser con Eren, que le quito la pureza de sus labios, que nadie tenía permitido tocarlos si no Eren, que era un bastardo con las bolas ajustados por haberlo besado y un montón de mierdas más que fueron ignoradas por los demás.

—Luego de esto no podemos distraernos más —la voz de Nanaba sonó bastante seria.

—Pero no podemos dejarlas solas —agrego Mikasa—. ¿Qué pasa si alguien se quiere robar a Eren? Ahora es demasiado linda para llamar mucho la atención.

— ¡Mikasa! —Eren le recrimino pero Nanaba no lo dejo seguir.

—Eso lo tengo claro, pero somos miembros del ejército, hemos practicado artes marciales y podremos defendernos. Ya los grupos están decididos, se arreglaron para el mayor triunfo de esta misión.

—Tsk.

—Ackerman —Nanaba le llamo con su tono advirtiéndole. La pelinegra lanzo un suspiro girando el rostro.

—Si ocurre algo Eren, grita. Estaré contigo en menos de un segundo.

—Uno eso es imposible y dos no me pasara nada —le dijo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro. Mikasa asintió suavemente sin importarle nada para _ella_ Eren había dicho: _De acuerdo_.

—Sasha, nos vamos.

El ahora castaño estaba ahogándose con su propia saliva en el suelo, Mikasa saco un pan amarrándolo con un hilo que comenzó a tambalearlo en su mano, Sasha se levanto como un resorte comenzando a seguirle. Nanaba se despidió de los tres chicos caminando hasta donde se encontraban los otros tres evitando la mirada de ahora los soldados de la guarnición por si alguno les reconocía.

Jean, Armin y Eren se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, buscando el lugar donde debían recoger los víveres —alimentos, cosas de aseo, entre otras cosas—, Armin iba mencionando las cosas de la lista que el comandante les había hecho, agregando mucho más aquella porción que se llamaba: "_toallas higiénicas_" en lo que avanzaban hasta las tiendas.

—_No sabemos cómo es nuestro metabolismo, pero según Hanji cada cierto día del mes llega algo llamado la regla —menstruación—, le corrigió la Mayor—. Por lo cual estaríamos agradecidos de que alguno de ustedes nos diera a conocer los detalles si comienzan a sangrar, por esa razón aumentaré la compra de toallas higiénicas por el aumento de féminas dentro de nuestra legión._

Así que ahora, también debían abastecerse con toallas higiénicas, tampones, cremas para las arrugas —_esto fue gracias al alboroto que hicieron algunos_—, entre otras cosas para las mujeres. Otros les mostraron a los nuevos hombres como orinar —_Mikasa seguía sintiéndose superior por saber cómo hacerlo_—. En fin, los tres jóvenes caminaban siguiendo las órdenes de Armin —_nombrado por Nanaba, era el único capaz de controlar a las dos gatas que estaban a sus lados_—. Jean mantenía las manos entre sus cinturones, mirando hacia los lados buscando a cualquier persona con la cual fulminar con sus ojos. Eren miraba hacia adelante, intentando escuchar y contestar con monosílabos lo que Armin decía, en lo que la pequeña rubia disfrutaba hablar y hablar.

—Armin —llamo Eren, llamando la atención del rubio—. ¿En donde es que tengo que buscar los materiales de limpieza del Sargento?

—Si no estoy mal… es en la tienda de la calle 40 cerca de donde está el estanco de… ¿Doña Pancha? O no sé cómo es su nombre.

—Entonces iré a comprarlo, ustedes solo tienen que recoger los víveres que ya están preparados —señalo hacia adelante—, luego los alcanzo hasta llevarlos a las caballerizas.

—Espera un momento ahí, Erna —Armin suspiro, al ver el nombre que le había dado a su mejor amigo, su pareja le gustaba discutir cada vez que tenía la oportunidad con Eren.

— ¿Qué quieres Jeanne? —Armin golpeo su frente con su mano.

— ¿Cómo que, qué quiero? Es obvio. El trabajo que tienes es extra a lo que nos han enviado, no te vas a ir a comprar a tus queridos cuernos delante de nuestros ojos ¿O sí?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con queridos cuernos? Jeanne.

—Lo que escuchaste, Erna. Es obvio que el sargento le presta más atención a sus objetos de limpieza que a tu trasero.

— ¿Entonces yo debería decir lo mismo de los libros de Armin?

— ¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando?

La frente de ambos, quedo cerca a cerca, los rayos salían de los ojos de ambos chocando en el medio. Armin se encontraba detrás de ellos tratando de detenerlos, para la vista de muchos era una pelea de dos mujeres, sin considerar de que detrás de ellos se encontraba una pequeña chica, los dos prepararon sus puños, Armin se alarmo y se metió en el medio separándolos con un poco de fuerza.

— ¡Es suficiente! —grito. Las dos adolecentes bajaron la mirada topándose con los ojos de Armin quien les dedicaba un sinfín de emociones. Se encontraba molesto, Jean lo sabía. También decepcionado, pensaba Eren—. Jean, no es un trabajo extra. El Sargento Rivaille lo ordeno y Eren, no puedes estar encambronándote por cualquier cosa que diga Jean.

—Lo siento —se disculparon al mismo tiempo bajando el rostro—. No lo volveremos a hacer —volvieron a hablar al tiempo, pero un tic se marco en el rostro de ambos—. ¡Deja de imitarme! ¡Maldito cabrón travesti!

— ¡A la verga ustedes dos! —Grito Armin—. ¡Los dos son unos malditos travestis, ahora cállense la puta boca! —la rubia cubrió sus labios completamente sonrojada, deslizando su rostro hacia abajo, inhalando un poco de aire. **Mierda, he perdido mi autocontrol**. Jean al igual que Eren se encontraban boquiabiertos luego de haber escuchado esas palabrotas en la boca de Armin, el rubio levanto su rostro fulminando a los dos jóvenes más grandes que el con la mirada—. Eren, vez a buscar lo que el Sargento te ordeno. Jean tu iras conmigo a buscar los víveres, Eren tienes treinta minutos de lo contrario nos marcharemos.

— ¡Sí, señor!

—Tú Jean, espero que guardes silencio en toda la tarde, estoy de mal humor para escuchar tus tonterías.

— ¡Señor! ¡Sí, señor!

Y así Armin, cayó a las gatas.

-**x**-

Y ahora regresamos con Eren quien se encontraba caminando por las calles buscando esa maldita tienda de aseo. Sus manos se balanceaban contra su cuerpo, sentía más pesada su espalda y se estaba cansando de tan solo mantener los senos al aire. Lanzo un suspiro de sus labios con falsa molestia, dejando salir un poco: _de su felicidad_, como decía el dicho.

—Maldita sea… —susurro, mirando el cielo—. Desde que ha cambiado ha mujer está más cabrona que antes, joder… Rivaille parece una suegra. ¿Por qué esta tan enojado? No es el único que ha cambiado… —lanzo un suspiro de sus labios.

—Mami… esa niña está hablando sola.

—No la mires.

Eren giro el rostro, avergonzándose de lo que acababa de suceder, aumentando sus pisadas hasta que termino delante de una tienda, el nombre resonó una y otra vez en su cabeza, tomo el pomo de la puerta entrando con tranquilidad, una gran gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca al notar la cantidad de cosas que se encontraban a sus alrededores.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo? —una anciana se coló detrás de él, observándole de arriba hacia abajo, en lo que su mano deslizaba su barbilla y luego caminaba hasta el mostrador—. ¿De la legión de reconocimiento?

—Soy… Jäger, Ere… Erna Jäger. He venido de parte del Sargento Rivaille quien ha ordenado un conjunto de implementos de aseo.

—Oh, Levi-chan. Claro, me ha llegado su pedido hace algunos días —la mujer se levanto, en lo que caminaba hasta un conjunto de nuevas escobas y comenzaba a subir en una silla, Eren camino para ayudarla—. No te preocupes, puedo sola. Pero esto es toda una sorpresa, pensé que la única mujer dentro del escuadrón de Levi-chan era Petra.

**Levi-chan**, pensó Eren con una sonrisa divertida, pero esta despareció al escuchar el nombre de la mencionada. Bajo el rostro hasta el suelo apretando suavemente sus puños.

—Petra… cayó valientemente en batalla. Gracias a ella dimos un gran paso para la humanidad en contra de los titanes.

—Comprendo, por eso no la veía. Pero Levi-chan tiene buenos gustos con las mujeres, ¿Quieres cuidarlo?

—Usted… ¿le conoce?

—Bueno, siempre había venido a comprar cosas de aseo en este lugar, he vendido siempre barato pero nunca había obtenido grandes encargos desde que Levi-chan ha comprado para mí. Es un buen hombre.

—También es un cascarrabias, malhumorado.

—Jaja, tienes razón jovencita —la mujer camino hasta detrás del mueble en lo que escribía en un papel lo que la joven se iba a llevar—. Pero no todos logran aguantar su forma de ser, aunque solamente sea una coraza para protegerse, ese niño no ha vivido cosas fáciles hasta ahora.

—Lo sé —susurro. La mujer levanto el rostro, a pesar de ser tan anciana podría tener unos noventa u ochenta años, estiro el papel dándole los nombres de todo lo que se iba a llevar, dándole una bolsa de papel para que lo guardara todo—. Muchas gracias.

—De nada, espero que la próxima traigas a ese cascarrabias aquí.

—A lo mejor este de mejor humor.

—Nos vemos entonces, Eren Jäger.

El joven cazador giro su rostro al no ver a nadie dentro de aquel local, su voz se corto en lo que su piel se volvía totalmente pálida. ¿Esa mujer? El lugar se encontraba totalmente vacío y solamente lo que él llevaba en mano lograba salir detrás de su cuerpo. Trago seco y trato de alejarse lo suficiente para poder reparar de nuevo la tienda que de lejos parecía una de simple aseo. Como era posible… Movió su rostro de un lado a otro, todos dentro de la legión de reconocimiento eran excéntricos, podría jurar que sus alrededores también lo eran, pero el pertenecía a ellos lo que significaba… que poco a poco la locura era contagiosa. Inhalo un poco de aire, a lo mucho soportar los experimentos de Hanji-san era crucial para saber hasta dónde la locura se estaba esforzando por llegar totalmente a su mente. Erwin, Mike e incluso Nanaba se veían bastante tranquilos por aquello, era síntoma de que la locura les invadió completamente. Si, Jäger estaba muerto del miedo, pero le asustaba más ver a su superior, su pareja siendo víctima de todo esto. Las hormonas femeninas no podrían empeorar, ya se estaba volviendo más vulnerable de lo que antes era, al sentir lagrimas deslizarse por su rostro. Maldita cordura, maldita sea lo femenina que era.

De lejos, Eren era observado por un dúo de jóvenes, que ampliaron una sonrisa en sus labios.

-**x**-

Armin tenía el rostro serio. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y un punchero en su rostro mostrando lo: _molesta_, que se encontraba. Jean detrás de él, miraba a un costado las expresiones de su pareja. Se encontraba molesto con él –_ella_- con el idiota de Eren: **Ese desgraciado**. Pensaba con molestia, sus manos pasaron atreves del cuello de su pareja, pero Armin fue más rápido y se hizo a un lado. Jean no podía hablar —_Armin se lo había prohibido_—, así que no podía decir absolutamente nada. Cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, movió su mano en el aire un par de veces, el rubio le observo lanzando un suspiro:

—No —cortante.

La volvió a mover con molestia: _¿Por qué no?_

—Porque he dicho que no, Jean. ¿Cuántas veces vas a preguntar lo mismo?

Frunció un poco el ceño, moviendo sus dedos en el aire y luego su mano ampliando su palma: ¿Por qué la coges de esa manera conmigo? Y a Eren solo lo tratas con normalidad.

—Porque estoy acostumbrado a su personalidad.

Jean sintió que un tic se marcaba en su ceja, se encontraba cansado. ¡Totalmente hastiado! De que Eren siempre fuera lo primero en la vida de ambos.

—Armin, me vas a escuchar —el rubio se detuvo girando su rostro hacia su pareja. Jean trago seco, Armin solo se enojaba por pequeñas cosas, su tranquilidad era absoluta y poco le perturbaba, pero una de ellas era que luego de que dijera una regla —_salido de si_—, se debía cumplir a pie de la letra. Jean había roto la cuerda.

—No, tú me vas a escuchar a mí —le señalo—. ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño? Estoy cansado, ¡Si cansado! De que todo el maldito día estés gritando con Eren y luego que yo les calme a los dos me regañas a mi porque piensas que me gusta Eren. ¡No seas idiota! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Eren es como un hermano para mí? Si, lo conozco primero que tú, por eso se me es casi imposible no hablarle por más de cinco minutos, pero tú eres diferente Jean, a pesar de que me duele ignorarte… ¡Lo hago porque me canso de tus celos que ni siquiera deben existir!

Jean rasco un par de veces su cabeza, mientras movió un par de veces su mano en el aire, Armin se sonrojo completamente y cubrió su rostro ignorando ahora si en serio a su novio, quien le seguía más cerca de lo que antes lo hacía.

—Solo uno.

Jean coloco sus manos en los hombros de Armin girando su cuerpo, no había nadie caminando detrás de ellos —Jean era bastante bueno con sus sentidos alerta—, así que giro el cuerpo del rubio, juntando sus labios con los ajenos. Si, era extraño besar aquellos delicados labios de mujer, Armin también sentía lo mismo, pero el placer era diferente, los dos sentían que si se separaban todo se iba a acabar, habían prometido que a pesar de todo, o que la muerte de alguno de los dos se adelante, iban a proteger eso que lograron cultivar entre los dos, un pequeño secreto entre el: Come Libros y el Horseman —_apodo gracias a Eren_—.

—Jean, dijiste uno solo.

El mayor deslizo sus manos hasta las delicadas caderas de la rubia, su peso estaba siendo cargado por su espalda, le dolía un poco tener que bajarse de esa forma, porque sus senos pesaban, pero el aliento delicado de la ajena le estaba volviendo loca. Su respiración entrecortada y las mejillas de ambos ardiendo era algo que jamás iban a poder reconsiderar como imposible.

Movió su dedo encima de la blusa de la rubia, haciendo que esta se sonrojara completamente: _Solo uno, no es suficiente. Mi querido Armin_.

Armin separo a Jean de su cuerpo y tomo su mano suavemente, comenzando a caminar delante de él, ya se encontraba lo bastante avergonzado para dirigirle alguna palabra. Los dos llegaron hasta la tienda, donde un anciano se encontraba revisando unos papeles, distraído con catálogos.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieren?

—Venimos por parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, por los víveres que han sido encargados.

—Sí, las cajas se encuentran en la esquina —el hombre no se digno a levantar el rostro, ni siquiera para ver a sus invitados, Armin agradeció un poco caminando hasta la esquina junto con Jean.

—Jean, ¿Quieres llamar a alguien para que traiga una carreta y llevar todo hacia el establo?

—Claro —la voz resonaba por Jean en el local, llamo la atención del anciano pervertido quien levanto la vista, notando las caderas y las curvas que profesaba aquella castaña. Jean ni siquiera le dio una mirada, caminaba hasta la puerta:

—Espera jovencita, ¿A dónde va?

— ¿Qué? Iré a buscar una carreta para llevar todo eso.

—Me lo hubiesen pedido antes.

— ¿Ah? Pero ni siquiera ibas a mover tu cerdo…

—Jean, el hombre nos va a ayudar —Armin le recrimino con la mirada, la castaña movió su cabello con un movimiento de su mano cruzando sus brazos.

—Bien, entiendo.

— ¿Te llamas Jean? —el hombre se asombro, el castaño levanto una ceja buscando contestarle aquello cuando Armin ataco.

—Jeanne, Kirstein Jeanne.

—Oh, Jeanne es un lindo nombre para una jovencita tan linda.

—Hn —Armin codeo su costilla y el planto una falsa sonrisa en sus labios—. Gracias…

— ¡Ustedes vagos de mierda! ¡Vengan a ayudar a estas dos jovencitas sacando la carreta!

Tres jóvenes quienes se quejaban salían de atrás de la tienda, observando a las dos invitadas quienes cargaban con el uniforme de la legión de reconocimiento. Jean tenía sus brazos cruzados, y Armin dedicaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ellas son Jeanne y…

—Artemis… Artemis Arlert —corrigió rápidamente Jean, ante la mirada de los hombres. Estos se presentaron —Jean olvido rápidamente los nombres—, Armin los memorizo con una sonrisa: John, Smith, Alex y el dueño se llamaba Bruno.

Armin camino a tropezones, y se pego a la ropa de Jean, escribiendo en su espalda baja sobre el aire, Jean rio suavemente girando su rostro:

— ¿A que es hermoso? —su pareja inflo sus mofletes moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro negando lo que estaba diciendo—. Artemis es hermoso, mucho mejor que Jeanne.

—Me gusta Jeanne —contesto suavemente. Jean amplio una sonrisa y desordeno sus cabellos. Por primera vez, Jean sintió que mandar a hacer cosas a los demás era la gracia divina, entendía a Ymir como buscaba debilidades de los demás para que hicieran sus cosas. Los dos resoplaron suavemente, Jean por sentirse superior y Armin porque era divertido.

Ahora, lo único que faltaba era esperar a Eren, le explicaron la situación de que su amiga: Erna iba a llegar pronto, así que si era posible esperarla. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo: Artemis era demasiado linda para ellos, así que asintieron y comenzaron a escuchar la conversación de la rubia: _De sus preciados libros_, Jean los mantenía a la raya de acercarse demasiado a su rubia.

-**x**-

Por otro lado, se encontraba Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie y Nanaba en el centro del mercado rosa —_exclusivo solamente para mujeres_—, quienes corrían de un lado a otro con varias bolsas en las manos. Reiner cargaba diez bolsas: _cinco en cada mano_. Dentro había sostenes de las tallas más pequeñas que consiguieron, Bertholdt cargaba las de talla mediana y grande (que eran pocas los que tenían semejantes pechos). Y era que no era un solo sostén, debía ser tres para cada una, Connie llevaba doce bolsas con solo ropa interior de distintos colores, olores, sabores etc. Y Nanaba se dedicaba a cargar la lista de lo que tenían que comprar. Ellos se habían vestido en la tienda de ropa donde entraron. Nanaba cargaba la ropa interior de Eren, Jean y Armin. Para que también se cambiaran.

Sin embargo, en la zona rosa no había mucho que hacer, solamente se encontraban cargando ropa y muriéndose de la vergüenza a ver mujeres desnudas delante de ¡Tres jodidos hombres transformados en mujeres! La suerte que Connie tenia —ya que los otros dos eran gays y parejas para rematar—, Bertholdt no prestaba atención, pero Reiner se sentía en el paraíso lo que les hizo discutir un par de veces, aunque la voz del primero no ayudaba demasiado.

— ¿Esto nos le parece el paraíso? —Pregunto Connie, codeando a Bertholdt quien callo suavemente su voz, bajando la mirada—. Mira a todas esas señoritas~

—Pensé que te gustaba Sasha —expreso Reiner con un toque divertido en sus labios, ganándose una mirada de vergüenza de Connie.

—Hey, chicas. ¿Qué les parece esos? —los tres giraron automáticamente hacia la vitrina, de un momento a otro el grito ahogado femenino de Reiner y Connie los delato, los dos se acercaron corriendo hacia el espejo saltando de alegría al ver la nueva lencería.

— ¿A quién crees que le quede Connie? —pregunto Reiner juntando sus manos con su rubia amiga.

—No lo sé Reina, seguramente es una talla pequeña. ¿A la Sargento?

—Nanaba…san —Bertholdt de alguna manera se sintió fuera de serie—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Hormonas femeninas.

Connie Springer- Connie.

Reiner Braun - Reina.

Bertholdt Fubar - Berit.

Nanaba - Nanaba.

¿Sencillo no?

— ¡Berit! Querida ven a ver esto —Reiner llamaba a su pareja, Bertholdt lanzo un suspiro pequeño acercándose hasta donde estaba su novio (ahora novia) Reiner levanto un brazo pasándolo por sus hombros haciendo que bajara un poco hasta su estatura, mientras se acercaba a su oído—. ¿Qué te parece ese rojo? A lo mejor me lo desfilas cuando estemos solos.

— ¿Pero qué dices Reiner?...

—Reina —le corrigió.

—Reina… —susurro suavemente, con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas—. ¿Cómo voy a desfilar eso? Es demasiado… vergonzoso.

—Seguro te quedara bien, eres más esbelta que yo —susurro suavemente—, también tienes más piernas y trasero, te quedara espectacular.

— ¡Reiner! —le recrimino, la mayor le cubrió los labios, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Que es Reina, joder.

Connie se encontraba dentro pidiendo algunas tallas, no eran las más sencillas pero tampoco eran tan reveladoras, tomaron algunas —Reiner quiso hacerle un regalo a Eren—, así que compro las negras que pensó que iban bien con el Sargento, mientras guardaba las que su quería Berit le iba a desfilar.

Nanaba esperaba afuera, con la pierna levantada en el muro y los ojos cerrados. Cuando las tres salieron retomaron su camino de regreso a las demás tiendas, donde iban a gastar los impuestos que las tiendas pagaban para comprar ropa ¿Qué estúpido? Las tiendan daban dinero al ejercito y el ejercito le devolvía el dinero.

Pero bueno, no nos vamos a colocar a criticar su estúpido juicio.

Delante de Reiner y Bertholdt se colocaron dos hombres corpulentos, Connie iba conversando con Nanaba que no se dieron cuenta —solo Connie, en serio— cuando las dos de adelante se detuvieron. Nanaba freno suavemente y Connie termino en el trasero de Berit.

— ¿Qué pasa chicos?

— ¿Por qué hay tres señoritas alrededor de un solo hombre? ¿Estás saliendo con tus hermanitas?

—No, salgo con mis subordinadas. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

— ¿Un debilucho como tú? ¿Capitán? La legión de exploración sí que tiene cojones para gastar el dinero del pueblo en compras.

—Sí, al igual que como tus padres tuvieron cojones para gastar dinero en una educación que no funciono —le contesto Reiner con una sonrisa de lado cruzando sus brazos, Nanaba lanzo un suspiro de sus labios de alguna manera aquello sonó bastante divertido, parecía que las hormonas se estaban multiplicando.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste zorra?!

—Lo que escuchaste, abominación. Desaparece de mi vista ahora —Reiner cruzo sus brazos, aplicando un poco de fuerza en el izquierdo mientras señalaba la nada con el derecho.

Nanaba abrió sus ojos, tomando de los hombros a las dos chicas, bajándolas, levanto su pierna, sabía que si se acercaba un poco más, le iba a dar de lleno en la cara, pero no midió la fuerza que ahora tenía su cuerpo, rompiéndole la mandíbula con la bota al sujeto que se lanzo antes de golpear a Reiner y Bertholdt. Bajo su pierna y le mando una mirada de advertencia al que se encontraba unos pasos de él:

—Piérdete, bastardo.

— ¡S…Sí!

—Nanaba-san… es increíble.

—Claro que no, solamente quería rozarlo con mi cuerpo. No sabía que mis articulaciones se habían alargado con el cambio de sexo —musito sorprendido. Las tres mujeres le miraron, en lo que se acercaba al sujeto que se encontraba en el suelo, y levantaba su rostro por si le había hecho algo más, no vio nada más y llamo a uno de los soldados de la guarnición para que se lo llevara.

— ¿Algún día llegaremos a esa posición?

—A lo mejor —susurro Bertholdt en lo que su capitán regresaba.

-**x**-

Por otro lado, Mikasa y Sasha se encontraban cargando bolsas de ropa interior masculina, camisas masculinas y un montón de cosas más para los hombres. Los dos iban en completo silencio. Sasha tenía un pan francés —_Baguette, como quieran llamarlo_—, en la boca desde que comenzaron el camino era el séptimo que se tragaba. Mikasa tenía una bolsa para callarle la boca, sin escuchar sus tonterías. Los dos iban en silencio mirando hacia adelante, varias mujeres se dedicaban a observarlos desde lejos, la frialdad de Mikasa daba a entender que estaban a metros de poder acercarse a ellos, por otro lado para Sasha lo más importante era su querido pan.

—Disculpen… ¿Les gustaría salir a tomar algo de té con nosotras?

—Estoy trabajando —contesto con simpleza Mikasa, ya era la quinta invitación que le hacían, se estaba cansando. Sasha por su parte pasó a un lado de las jovencitas.

—_Esthoy, consh ellha mofsfsrt_ —el resto no se le entendió un comino por estar con el pan en la boca.

— ¡Solo será un segundo! Algo de té, podremos ofrecerle algunos postres…

Sasha detuvo su paso, Mikasa giro el rostro y le tomo el cuello de la camisa antes de que se lanzara a los brazos de esas mujeres.

—Lo siento, pero no es no.

—Tsk… que molestos.

Mikasa frunció el ceño ante la voz de la mujer, ahora que caía en cuenta se encontraban solos en aquel callejón, varios hombres comenzaron a salir de los callejones en los que Mikasa se arreglaba un poco y subía la corbata.

—Si hubieran venido con nosotras la cosa hubiese salido más fácil.

—Los del ejército, quienes viven placenteros en sus castillos de arena no saben lo difícil que es la vida. Deberían soltar todo lo que compraron e irse campantes.

—Tsk, que molestias —expreso con molestia Mikasa, Sasha se dignaba a observar a las mujeres delante de ella.

—Entonces… ¿No hay postre?

—Claro que no, niño tonto.

Mikasa resoplo, si tuvieran el equipo tridimensional con ellos no hubiese pasado aquello, pero el comandante pensó que había sido mejor que lo dejaran en el castillo, solo iban a comprar víveres por lo cual no era necesario.

— ¿Y bien?

—Vamos a luchar —contesto con simpleza, deslizando uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, las mujeres simplemente vieron a dos idiotas en medio de un montón de hombres acuerpados a punto de quitarle todas sus pertenencias.

Lo que vieron luego, fue a un demonio en medio de simples aldeanos corriendo despavoridos. Mikasa se había encargado sola de todos los hombres, mientras Sasha sostenía las bolsas de comida e incluso la ropa, masticando el pan, se bajaba cuando un hombre volaba encima de ella, saltaba y esquivaba a cualquiera que le pareciera que fuera hacia ella. Las mujeres temblaban de miedo al ver la fuerza descomunal que tenia aquel hombre. Este les dedico una mirada y ellas sintieron que sus partes bajas chorreaban un poco de líquidos.

—Mikasa Ackerman. La mejor de nuestra promoción, con técnicas de mano a mano mejor pulidas que simples vagabundos —Sasha le dio otro mordisco a su pan, mirando a las mujeres—. Nunca tuvieron oportunidad.

— ¿La…? ¿Es que eres mujer?

—No, soy hombre.

Tomo del cuello de la camisa a Sasha comenzando a caminar, la castaña se giro caminando a un lado de Mikasa mientras seguía comiendo tranquila su pan, pero de pronto reacciono y se giro:

—Sasha Braus ¡Gusto en conocerlas! ~

— ¿Por qué te despides?

—Porque… buena pregunta.

-**x**-

Mientras los chicos vivían sus días con otro sexo. Levicienta, digo la Sargento Rivaille se encontraba limpiando su habitación. Se encontraba tan concentrada que había olvidado totalmente el motivo por el cual antes estaba enojada. Claro, luego de que aceptara que tenía ahora un par de tetas que brincaban de un momento a otro. La puerta fue tocada varias veces, pero ella se encontraba debajo de la cama ocupada:

—Eren, abre la puerta —ordena, pero luego se detiene al saber que mando a la ciudad a ese pequeño de mierda, por lo cual lanza un suspiro de sus labios—. ¿Quién es? ¿Y qué quiere?

—Sargento, hemos venido a avisar que la zona del techo se encuentra limpia confirmaron mientras hacían una pose militar, aun con la puerta cerrada. Levi se rodo por el suelo saliendo debajo de la cama, caminando hasta la puerta, la abrió dejando ver a un par de hombres quienes temblaban.

— ¿Y qué esperan? Vayan a limpiar otra cosa —ordena, moviendo su mano hacia algún lugar.

—Pero señora… —se arrepintieron rápidamente—. Señor, ya no queda nada más sucio.

Rivaille lanzo un suspiro de sus labios, y camino hasta la ventana:

—Quiero el jardín limpio.

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¡Que vayan a limpiar el jardín!

— ¡Si señor! ¡Señora! ¡Sargento!

—Estúpidos mocosos de mierda, no quieren ni siquiera tomar una orden a la primera, siempre están quejándose de que no hay nada que hacer en este lugar cuando hay que hacer de todo, maldita Hanji y su maldito experimento. Maldito Eren por dejarme aquí solo rodeado de idiotas, maldita sea a los otros por haber muerto sin mi permiso ¿Quién carajo se creían? —Y sorbía un poco sus mocos que se deslizaban por su nariz—. Maldita limpieza, que me hace comportarme como una llorona, ¿Por qué rayos estoy llorando? Malditas cebollas. ¡¿Quieren dejar de cocinar cebollas?! —grito abriendo la ventana apoyándose en la baranda, mientras sorbía sus mocos.

Luego de mil maldiciones más, las hormonas de Rivaille estaban empeorando. Crecían poco a poco pero crecían. Así que decidió seguir limpiando, para ignorarlas. Pronto, iba a matar a todos los que maldijo, claro a Eren de otra manera.

* * *

**CONTINUARA. **

**Acepto ideas, criticas, tomates~ **

**Si quieren verlos sufrir de otra manera estoy en proceso de recibir sus ideas. **

**KISS AND HUG.**

**An-chan. **


	4. Día de compras

**CAPÍTULO IV.**

**DÍA DE COMPRAS.**

**D**isclaimer: He de aclarar desde el comienzo que lastimosamente la serie no me pertenece, todos sus derechos de personajes e historia son para Hajime Isayama. Si fueran míos, de seguro estaría plagada de orgias Yaoi (?) Así que agradezcan que no me pertenezca.

**T**itulo: No le temas al mundo, témele a esa loca.

**P**arejas: RIREN (RivaillexEren); JEARMIN (JeanxArmin); MIWIN (MikexErwin) –cómo amo a estos dos-. YMISTA (YmirxChrista); REINERTH (ReinerxBertholdt); SASIE (ConniexSasha/SashaxConnie) –da igual, esos dos se ukean y se semean como Maria, Rose and Sina mandan (?)- MIKANNIE (MikasaxAnnie) _–si he aceptado hacer Yaoi/yuri de estas dos porque me matan juntas-_

(No tengo la menor idea de quien más agregar a la cuenta)

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

Los personajes se sumergen en su mundo de pensamientos.

—_Aclaraciones personales o en dado claro, aclarar algo que ya está escrito en palabras expresadas exclusivamente por mi_—.

_Frases estúpidas, que van con el titulo hecho. _

(#) Palabras en otros idiomas, la traducción está ubicada en un diccionario al final.

**R**anting: Al principio es un amor de fic, Shonen Ai (?) Pero al final tiene un sensual lemon de Yaoi, aunque al principio tiene escenas yuri, Yaoi y otras menos fuertes.

**G**énero: Eh… ¿Shonen Ai? Yuri – Yaoi… Hard, soft lo que sea, contiene de todo.

**S**ummary: Nunca, pero nunca le des permiso a Hanji cuando Rivaille tiene un mal presagio. Una simple poción ocasiona que la Legión de Reconocimiento, tenga una semana de mierda. Cuando se enteren que su compañero de batalla fue transformado en un par de tetas, y tus tetas se hayan transformado en un compañero de batalla.

**A**dvertencia: Cambios de género, lo que influye cambios de humor, retracciones de nuestros personajes, muchas hormonas alborotadas y como siempre una divertida Hanji probando sus ociosos experimentos en los desgraciados conejos de indias.

La historia está centrada en un mundo alterno donde los personajes no han muerto (?) O algo así, no está conectada con la línea de tiempo del manga/anime. Por lo cual siéntanse libres de criticar todo lo que quieran:'D

No sé cuantos capítulos pueda tener, pero no pasa de cinco o seis capítulos. En los que torturan a Hanji para regresar a sus cuerpos. (Troll, realmente no sé cuando lo termine)

-**x**-

Rivaille quien está a punto de entrar a la menopausia, sigue en su mundo hormonal de quejas que una mujer puede tener. Por otro lado, llegando a Sina se encuentran en un carruaje un poco elegante Erwin y Mike, quienes pidieron una reunión urgente con el general. Erwin se encontraba apoyado en las piernas de Mike, mientras observaba fuera de la ventana —_cabe decir que los dos lados del carruaje tienen ventanas, pero a Erwin se le antojo ver la ventana donde estaba sentado Mike, porque si_—. Así que Mike se concentraba en peinar suavemente su cabello, desde la punta hasta abajo, disfrutando de su contacto.

—Erwin.

—Hn.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? Podríamos simplemente pasarlo y resolver este problema.

—Mike, si de un momento a otro la legión de reconocimiento comienza con los gastos increíbles de comprar ropa femenina, toallas higiénicas, entre otras cosas más ¿no crees que llamaríamos más la atención? Es mejor arreglar todo este asunto de inmediato.

—Si es así, hubiera venido yo.

—No, es trabajo del comandante —deslizo sus manos por el cuello de Mike, acercando sus labios—. ¿Qué pensaría el general si no viniera personalmente?

—Eres demasiado sexy como mujer, para estar mostrándote delante de hombres, que cuando eras hombre te tenían ganas.

—Mike, eres demasiado celoso —susurro suavemente, deslizando su mano por el pecho ajeno deteniéndose en este, lanzo un suspiro, mientras se abrazaba a su cuello—. Mierda… extraño tu pecho plano.

—Sí, tenías más trasero siendo hombre.

A Erwin un tic se le marco en su rostro perfecto, que no se inmutaba por nada, se corrió hacia atrás pegándole un poco en el pecho, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, inflando los mofletes. Mike soltó una corta carcajada al ver la reacción de su mayor, abriendo los brazos por encima de la cabecera del mueble.

—Ven.

Erwin suspiro, se levanto un poco pero los caballos fueron detenidos, sus piernas se tropezaron y cayeron en los senos de los brazos abiertos de Mike, la puerta fue abierta y lograron observar la mayoría de los que estaban afuera, las posturas que tenían aquellas dos mujeres. Los hombres de la policía —_si, esos bastardos_—, se sonrojaron a más no poder.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… eso creo.

—Er…Erwin… —una voz sonó fuera de la carroza—. Lo vinieron a avisar antes de que ustedes llegaran… pero te juro que todavía no me lo creo… ¿Eres Erwin cierto?

Mike chasqueo la lengua. Nile Doak se encontraba fuera de la carroza, observando a las dos mujeres. Erwin se levanto un poco y beso la frente de Mike, el hombre (ahora mujer) amplio una sonrisa en sus labios, saliendo luego de su comandante.

—Sí, así es Nile. Los experimentos de Hanji funcionan como nunca.

—Definitivamente eres tú, no puedo creer que sigas teniendo ese tono arrogante aun siendo mujer.

—Cambie de físico, no cambie mi personalidad —cruzo sus brazos debajo de sus senos, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¿Es que acaso eso te molesta?

—Cl…claro que no, pero veo que sigues teniendo al perro de Mike detrás de ti.

—Sí, es un perro bastante fiel —estiro su mano hacia arriba, deslizándola entre las hebras de cabello de la rubia, quien se dedicaba a mirar a todos con seriedad, sin siquiera cambiar su rostro.

—El general Dallis Zacklay se encuentra dentro.

—Sí, gracias por esperarme afuera Nile —Erwin coloco su mano en el hombro del castaño acercándose lo suficiente a él—. Eres un buen hombre —su voz sonó con burla, Nile se helo totalmente al sentir la fina mirada de Mike sobre su cuerpo, a pesar de que era una mujer bastante hermosa intimidaba hasta los cojones.

—Erwin.

—Lo sé, Mike —respondió con tranquilidad, comenzando a caminar en medio de los hombres, directamente hasta donde se encontraban sus superiores, para explicarle los problemas ocasionados y el motivo por el cual pidieron extras en todos los itinerarios del gobierno.

**Solo espero, que no metan en una caja de vidrio a Hanji para que deje de experimentar, porque de lo contrario, estaremos jodidos de por vida. **

-**x**-

De alguna manera Erwin logro convencer a los del alto mando. Bueno seamos sinceros, como yo estoy aquí para joderles la visión de los personajes. Erwin no siempre los convencía con palabras bonitas que se interpretaban de alguna manera, pero esta vez sí lo hizo. Antes lo hacía porque no se había enamorado de Mike, pero ahora se comportaba bien, porque tenía a su lado su hermoso perro rubio que daba su vida por él, así que su anterior vida de seducciones acabo. Total, logro convencer a todos los presentes —_uso su sexy-appeal_—, para dar un toque de saber lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando realmente no tenía la menor idea. Explico la teoría de Hanji a su manera, cuando el experimento terminara él iba a enviar personalmente a Hanji para que explicara todos sus avances, sin embargo, como era improbable volver a la normalidad el consejo de los altos mandos les envió a entrenar y que se adaptaran al nuevo cuerpo: _Si el problema no se soluciona en una semana, me tendré en la cuestión de enviarlos a una misión de exploración para que aprendan a controlar sus cuerpos. Que cambien u no de sexo ha sido un accidente, no queremos que esto se filtre entre las tropas. Así que Erwin, controla a tus hombres_.

Erwin caminaba delante de Mike —_quien tenía sus brazos cruzados_—, ahora tenían que ir a hacer las compras que Hanji les había pedido que compraran. Los dos se pararon fuera de la oficina central de los altos mandos de Sina observando con curiosidad la larga lista de cosas. Los dos la abrieron y una gran gota de sudor resbalo por su cuello:

—Esto… es de Hanji definitivamente.

_Erwin, que no se te olvide nada de lo que está en la lista… ¡Nada! _

_Todo es importante para el fruto de la ciencia, comenzando desde lo más pequeño hasta lo más grande. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? Já, no me contestes si no has llegado al castillo. _

_Seguramente muchas de estas cosas no las encontraras en un solo lugar, pero espero que te lleves bien con quien las vende~ _

_Besos, Hanji. _

Erwin y Mike seguían leyendo todo lo que tenían que comprar, se observaron lanzando un largo suspiro de sus labios.

— ¿Lo tenemos que comprar?

—Sí, lo tenemos que hacer.

—Por cierto… ¿Por qué querrá Hanji comprar pomada para hemorroides?

—Esta es la letra de Rivaille —susurro Erwin, leyendo lo que se encontraba alado: _Aunque seas mujer, no se te va a quitar el estreñimiento_. Mike soltó una corta carcajada, en lo que Erwin doblaba el papel alejándose de aquella gran casa.

Llevaban una hora caminando. Mike cargaba los paquetes mientras Erwin leía lo próximo que venía en la lista. Muchas cosas eran inútiles —_a los ojos de ambos_—, pero Hanji fue notablemente clara con todo lo que quería. Por lo cual tuvieron que comprarlo. A eso de las tres de la tarde a Erwin se le antojo un helado —_rara vez sucedía esto, él no comía dulces ni nada_—. De hecho, odiaba hasta el chocolate porque Hanji se atragantaba de este y perdía completamente su forma de ser transformándose en otra persona: _Miento, se colocaba peor de lo que era_. Así que Mike decidió hacer una parada para poder comprar los helados.

—Me regala dos señor —dijo sacando de su bolsillo unas monedas. El hombre le mostro los sabores de helado y se giro a ver a su pareja alrededor de algunos niños—. Erika… ¿Qué sabor quieres?

Erwin le miro con su rostro tétrico diciéndole: _¿Quién carajo es Erika?_

Mike levanto su mano tecleando suavemente en el aire: _¡¿Te voy a llamar Erwin?! ¿Cierto mi amor?_ Lo último fue un sarcasmo, pero gracias a las hormonas femeninas, Erwin se sonrojo.

—Me gustaría de vainilla, Micaela.

—Wow, señorita tienen unos nombres bonitos —decía una pequeña niña mirándola con curiosidad, Erwin amplio una dulce sonrisa en su rostro haciendo sonrojara a los chicos que se encontraban jugando cerca—. ¿Es soldado? A que legión pertenece.

— ¡Esa son las alas de la libertad! Niña idiota. Es obvio que pertenece a la legión de reconocimiento.

— ¡No me llames niña tonta!

—Las niñas son tontas, nunca puede haber alguien más fuerte que los hombres.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Erwin llamando la atención de ellos—. Ella es la segunda soldado más fuerte de la Legión de reconocimiento, ¿Cierto Micaela?

—No digas esas cosas vergonzosas, Erika. Ten —la mujer rio al ver la actitud de su pareja, tomando el de vainilla entre sus manos, observando el de Mike.

— ¿Sabor?

—Pistacho… ¿Quieres un poco? Huele delicioso.

—No critiques las cosas antes de comerla —Mike amplio divertido una sonrisa de sus labios, volviendo a morder un poco el helado. Los niños observaban a las dos mujeres que se dedicaban a comer felices los helados. Las dos bajaron la mirada—. Señor, ¿quiere darle un helado a cada uno?

El hombre asombrado por el pedido de Erwin, comenzó a servir los helados, los niños felices corrieron hacia el carro en lo que Erwin sacaba su cartera, Mike cerró su mano y se acerco para robarle un beso manchando sus labios de helado de vainilla.

—Supongo que es la recompensa, por el halago de ahorita.

—Claro que no lo es, Mike.

— ¡Oh! ¡Señorita! Tiene la boca cubierta de helado de vainilla.

— ¿Ah sí? Me provoque de un poco, olía delicioso.

— ¡Puede olor de lejos! ¡¿A qué huelo yo?!

—A sudor —los niños comenzaron a reír en lo que Erwin se dedicaba a observarlos, y comía suavemente su helado.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Sabes, me hubiese gustado darte un hijo —Mike escupió todo lo que estaba comiendo, ante las palabras mencionadas por Erwin, el sonrojo en la mayor creció notablemente.

— ¡Lo he dicho en voz alta! —Mike asintió, limpiando sus mejillas Erwin golpeo un par de veces el piso y miro a todos lados totalmente nervioso, buscando donde esconderse.

Mike resoplo por la nariz, levantándose del asiento, tomando la mano de Erwin obligándola a levantarse, comenzando a alejarse de la mesa de helado y los niños con las bolsas en las manos.

—Mike… hey, ¿A dónde vamos?

—A un hotel.

— ¡¿Qué?! Espera… no podemos hacerlo, somos mujeres y… —Mike se giro levantado una ceja, en lo que Erwin abría suavemente sus labios sin saber cómo replicarle.

—Sabes cuantas veces los hemos hecho siendo hombres, ahora me vas a decir que tienes vergüenza de hacerlo ahora que eres mujer.

—No es eso…

— ¿Entonces?

—Te diré en otro momento —cerró sus ojos seriamente, un tic se marco en la ceja de Mike y comenzó a caminar ignorando sus pataletas.

—Seré gentil.

— ¡Ese no es el problema!

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es?

—Mike, no tienes pene y yo no tengo pene… ¿Qué vas a meter ahí?

—Mis dedos —informo sin problemas algunos, caminando hasta adelante. Erwin comenzó a sonrojarse a más no poder siguiéndole sin decir una sola palabra. Y aquí estaba Erwin, pensando seriamente como seria sentir un par de dedos dentro de ella, bueno a pesar de que sabía perfectamente la diferente manera en como una mujer llegaba al orgasmo, de tan solo pensarlo… se mojaba.

-**x**-

El grupo de laboratorio se encontraba dentro de la habitación de Hanji. El escuadrón de operaciones especiales y de investigación se encontraban con largas batas de laboratorio, con guantes en sus manos y entendiendo las ordenes de Hanji. Moblit, quien es el único a quien le conozco el nombre se encontraba moviendo algunas cajas. A un lado de Hanji, un castaño de cabellos cortos, bastante fornido movía unos papeles dictándole una receta al bien masculino y parecido Mayor. Delante de ellos, una señorita de delgadas gafas y cabello atado en una coleta albina, se encontraba moviendo unos tubos de ensayo, mientras una chica de cabellos negros, pequeña, con detalles de algunas ojeras bajo su rostro se dedicaba a ordenar unos cuantos libros (_los que leyeron el capítulo 52 del manga, deben saber quiénes son. Me vale, no se sus nombres_)

—Mayor, ¿está segura de que esto va aquí?

—Realmente no, pero recuerda que las vacunas no son los mismos procedimientos que el virus. Debemos encontrar algo para suspender los efectos de la pócima especial.

—Tendrá efectos secundarios… ¿cierto? —La chica de gafas trago seco al ver la sonrisa divertida de su líder—. Mayor…

—No lo sé~ los resultados dan a relucir cuando las cosas funcionan, eso también incluye los desperfectos, pero si los efectos secundarios son interesantes… porque no —amplio más su sonrisa.

—Mayor… si sigue así, el Sargento Rivaille esta vez la va a matar —Moblit sonaba bastante angustiado, el resto del escuadrón asintieron y la Mayor comenzó a reír.

—Bah~ Ese enano no puede matar ni a una mosca. Seguramente ahora esta contagiado de las hormonas femeninas haciendo alguna tontería.

-**x**-

Y como Hanji presintió. Rivaille se encontraba ahora con un delantal de color rosa con varios conejos —_todos ignoraban de donde había salido ese delantal_—, con toda la seriedad del mundo (_qué puede tener alguien con un delantal rosa y para rematar de conejos_) tomo los utensilios de cocina, inhalo una cantidad de aire y abrió sus ojos, dispuesto a lo que venía.

—Bien, le haré un postre a Eren.

Ymir y Christa quienes se encontraban cocinando tuvieron un casi derrame cerebral al haber escuchado eso. La carcajada de Ymir resonó en toda la cocina en lo que Christa trataba de cubrir su boca, Rivaille realmente se veía más que gracioso. Su ceño se encontraba totalmente fruncido, tenía un improvisado gorro de cocinero, su cabello largo se encontraba cayendo en la coleta que Eren le hizo en la mañana, sus labios curvados y su pecho levantado con una cuchara de madera en una mano y una batidora manual en la otra.

—Renz —llamo seriamente. El rubio levanto la vista hacia su superior —_quienes median ahora lo mismo_—, prestando atención a su orden—. ¿Cómo se hace un pastel?

Ymir no pudo aguantar más y se tiro al suelo a reír, Christa amplio una pequeña sonrisa mientras rascaba su cuello, caminando hasta la Sargento, dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sabía para hacer un postre, en lo que su pareja dejarse de burlarse de él.

-**x**-

Eren llego sano y salvo a donde iban a recoger los víveres. 29 minutos y 40 segundos antes de que la media hora fuese completada. Armin estaba de mejor humor, conversando con unos hombres que se encontraban sentados en una carretilla, Jean le explico a Eren el motivo por el cual se encontraban con ellos, el castaño —_quien se encontraba lleno de bolsas de papel de pura limpieza_—, fue ayudado por los nuevos amigos de Armin y no por el desgraciado de Jean quien se reía de su trabajo. En fin, los chicos con ayuda de chicos —_pobres desgraciados que eran heterosexuales estando en compañía de gays travestidos_—, caminaban por la ciudad, los chicos rodaban la carreta en lo que los chicos caminaban delante de ellos charlando.

—Así que utilizaste tu _sexy appeal_ para conquistar al dueño de la tienda, que zorra eres Jeanne —se burlaba Eren, de lo que Armin le había contado, el castaño tenía un tic en la ceja intentando no golpearle la cara de perra que tenia Eren.

—Bueno, prefiero ser una zorra, que una perra que va moviéndole la cola a su dueño todas las noches, ¿no es así Erna?

—Y comenzamos de nuevo… —susurro por lo bajo Armin, llamando la atención de las dos jóvenes quienes guardaron silencio automáticamente—. Eren, ¿compraste todo lo que el Sargento Rivaille ordeno?

—Sí, me tope con alguien de lo más extraño.

Jean se apoyo en el hombro de Eren recalcando sus senos en su brazo, el castaño comenzó a molestarse por aquello:

—Oh vamos Eren, no me digas que te no te has encontrado a hombres que intenten ligarte, pero si estas para chuparse los dedos… digo, claro, si no es solo que Rivaille te haya maldito y nadie te preste atención.

— ¿Qué has dicho? Bastardo.

—Lo que me escuchaste, pechos planos. Incluso Armin tiene más senos que tú.

— ¡Jean! —le recrimino por lo bajo Armin, Jean soltó una carcajada suave y melodiosa, en lo que se separaba de Eren antes de que lo golpeara—. ¿Quieren calmarse las dos?

—Imposible, Armin. Ese bastardo me las pagara.

—Ven aquí, me voy a desquitar contigo —Jean levanto sus manos colocándose en posición de pelea, Eren hizo lo mismo—. En lo que este vagaba con los experimentos, he aprendido trucos de pelea con Mike-san, te voy a demostrar de que estoy hecho, señor soy el numero #2 en combate de mano a mano.

—Jean… Eren —Armin se encontraba en el medio de los dos, los chicos quienes miraban embobados a las chicas bajaron la carreta con sorpresa ante el repentino detenimiento de ambos.

—Te voy a hacer arrepentirte de tu decisión, Kirstein.

—Es algo que quiero ver, Jäger.

Lo que Armin carecía a parte de fuerza física era detectar la presencia de personas, que fue algo que pulieron los demás en sus años de entrenamiento. Las personas suelen dar a relucir su instinto muchas veces, y era algo que Eren y Jean conocían, lo pulieron sin embargo, ahora como mujeres les completaba aquello con algo que se llamaba "sexto sentido" si Mikasa estuviera presente, también se hubiese dado cuenta.

Jean levanto una pierna, Eren preparo su puño, cuando se fueron a golpear, Jäger salto encima de los hombros de Kirstein para golpear al sujeto que salió por el callejón a un costado de un vivero de plantas, con la rodilla. Kirstein, se agacho y tomo una piedra lanzándola directamente hacia un hombre que salía de un callejón detrás de los que le acompañaban, levanto la pierna, tomando de la mano a Armin para abrazarla y golpear con su bota al que salía detrás de la rubia, antes de que llegara a tocarla con sus manos.

—Solo por esta vez, hare las paces contigo, Jäger.

—Agradece que este Armin, la próxima te dejo que se lleven tu preciado cuerpo de zorra, Kirstein.

Armin jadeo un poco mirando a sus compañeros. Jean le sujeto con fuerza levantándose del suelo, alejándole del sujeto que se encontraba delante de él, Eren se movió hacia el otro lado de Jean para cubrir a Armin en medio de las dos, los tres sujetos que sostenían la carreta se miraron entre sí asintiendo:

— ¡Las vamos a proteger!

— ¿Qué van a proteger?

Una voz salió por medio del callejón, una cicatriz se notaba en su rostro en forma de rayo. La mayor parte de su cuerpo izquierdo se notaba con cicatrices de quemadura, su cabello platinado iba largo hasta más debajo de su cuello, sosteniéndose con sus hombros. Sus ojos eran celestes, y portaba una ropa esbelta pegada a su cuerpo de color negro.

Varios hombres comenzaron a salir a los alrededores, Eren miro a todos los que salían poco a poco. Los que se encontraban cerca de la carreta jadearon con sorpresa.

—El… él es… ¡El jefe León!

— ¿El jefe León? —Pregunto Jean con total incredulidad—. ¿Quién mierda es ese?

—Es… es… ¡Joder! ¡Es un jefe de las profundidades de Sina!

—Si es así, ¿Qué hace en este distrito? —pregunto Eren con tranquilidad—. No quedaría mejor que un cerdo como él este en los subterráneos de la ciudad central.

— ¡Pero qué estás diciendo Erna! ¡Ese tipo es peligroso no lo provoques!

—Este es un día perfecto para salir sin equipo —chasqueo la lengua con molestia, Eren se encontraba frustrado. Armin miraba todo a su alrededor con curiosidad—. Armin, ¿Cómo le llamas a esto?

—Problemas en la misión… un soldado tiene que ser capaz de reaccionar dependiendo de las circunstancias. Tenemos solo una opción, detenerlos. Uno, no podemos dejar los víveres a mano de los delincuentes y si lo hacemos… El Sargento Rivaille nos arrancara las tetas y las devorara.

Tragaron seco, esa idea no le gustaba a ninguno. Mucho menos a Eren, quien agrego:

—He comprado un nuevo juguete de goma para el baño. _Ente-love_ no va a ser robado por gente como ellos.

— ¿No encontraste un nombre más lindo para el animal? —le pregunto con sarcasmo Jean, quien deslizo sus manos por su barbilla, colocándose en posición de pelea—. Créeme, _Schwule_ le quedaba mucho mejor.

— ¿Quieres que te parta la cara _Travesti_?

Lo que faltaba ahora, que se insultaran en los idiomas ajenos. Armin suspiro, se conocían y por esa razón pocas palabras para insultar al ajeno en los idiomas contrarios fueron aprendiéndolas poco a poco.

—Jean, cuida las cosas yo me encargare de los que se acerquen. Armin has guardia con Jean, dile a esas personas que se vayan, sería imprudente meterlas en esto.

—Eren…

— ¿Sí?

—Ya escaparon.

— ¡A la mierda nos metemos con estas mujeres! —y desaparecieron dejaron una cantidad de humo donde se suponía que iban a estar. Eren los miro con una gran gota de sudor, realmente esos tipos eran hombres. Eren se bajo, y levanto su pierna golpeando por la barbilla a uno de los sujetos, tomando su mano y mandándolo a volar, sintió un dolor en su cadera, sin embargo, lo ignoro un poco.

—Tsk… son demasiados, si tan solo tuviéramos nuestro equipo tridimensional —Jean cayo de cuenta en algo—. ¡Eren! ¡Grita!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Mikasa no dijo que si te escuchaba gritar estaría aquí en segundos!

— ¡Eso es totalmente imposible! ¡¿Eres un idiota Jean?!

—Un idiota, con una sensualidad como mujer. ¡Solo grita puto perro travestido!

— ¡A la mierda con esto maricón de primera!

— ¡Idiota esclavizado!

— ¡Eres un gay escondido!

— ¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Masoquista!

— ¡Necrofílico!

Armin ya comenzaba a desesperarse, era normal que ellos dos estuvieran comportándose de esa manera, en esa situación ¡Como dos idiotas! Los sujetos se detuvieron al ver el teatro que esas dos se encontraban haciendo, no entendían una mierda de lo que estaban discutiendo o insultándose —_como le gustaría llamarle_—, total, que estaban dando a entender que eran unas mujeres hormonales con falta de sexo.

— ¡No puedo creer que te guste lo chiquito!

— ¡El Sargento lo tiene más grande de lo que parece!

— ¡Así que eres el pasivo!

— ¡No me compares contigo como cuando se encontraba Marco vivo!

— ¡Nadie ha metido a Marco en esto!

— ¡¿Entonces quieres dejar de insultar al Sargento?!

—Oye niña. ¿Qué le pasa a esas dos? —una voz detrás de Armin llamo la atención de la rubia quien lanzo un suspiro frustrado.

—Quien sabe, son un par de idiotas —movió su mano hasta su cabeza, moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro, cuando quiso reaccionar alguien se encontraba detrás de ella, levantándola sujetándola por sus senos—. ¡Ah!~

Eso fue como un balde de agua para Jean, quien giro rápidamente el rostro observando cómo su pareja era sujetada por dos brazos peludos. Mientras un hombre atrás de ella, le pasaba la lengua por el cuello. Armin estaba azul, verde, morado de todos los colores sintiendo el olor putrefacto de aquel sujeto.

— ¡Armin!

—No deberían ignorarnos, niños.

—Tú… bastardo… ¡Suelta a Armin!

Jean antes de que saltara encima de aquel sujeto, tenía a otro detrás de él sujetándole por las manos y las piernas. Evitando que se moviera, trato de morder su mano pero sus labios fueron sellados por un pañuelo de color blanco:

—Quédate quieta zorra.

Eren evito a cinco que intentaron amarrarlo, pero flaqueo en el ultimo al sentir un fuerte golpe en su abdomen que le saco todo el aire, joder, nunca antes había sentido poca fuerza al ser golpeado en esa zona, sujeto su estomago, cuando sus manos fueron sujetadas y cayo tragando arena del suelo. Armin abrió sus ojos totalmente asustado por aquello.

—Eren… Jean…

—Nos llevaremos los víveres, eso incluye a estas tres. Seguramente las podremos vender a un alto precio en el mercado negro.

-**x**-

—Mikasa, ¿Qué hacemos por aquí? —Sasha quien llevaba comiendo ahora unos raspados —_hielo con sabores artificiales_—, caminaba detrás del pelinegro, quien miraba a todas partes.

—Busco a Eren, los víveres que debían recoger seguramente quedan por aquí.

— ¡Sasha! ¡Mikasa!

Connie llego primero hasta donde ellas se encontraban moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, los chicos llegaron hasta donde Connie quien venía siguiéndole Nanaba, junto a Reiner y Bertholdt.

—Nanaba-san, lo sentimos… como ya habíamos terminamos, vinimos a darle una mano a Eren, Armin y Jean.

—No, yo había pensado lo mismo. Fue mala idea que ellos vinieran a buscar los víveres en su estado actual.

—Armin es inteligente, podría arreglárselas —dijo Mikasa tranquila, lo que le preocupaba ahora era que su hermano podría estar cargando cosas para esa maldita enana.

—Sasha, ¿Qué comes? —pregunto Reiner acercándose a la castaña quien se giro mostrando su raspado.

—Es un nuevo dulce _súúúúúúúper_ original.

—Solo es agua congelada con sabor artificial —dijo Mikasa.

— ¡Es original!

—Deben estar por aquí —susurro por lo bajo Bertholdt, los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

Mikasa iba a dar un paso chocando con una piedra, esta se agrieto suavemente y su piel se erizo completamente. El ahora hombre, bajo su cuerpo tomando la piedra con sus manos dirigiéndola a sus oídos, los demás la miraron con cara de: _¿Qué mierda estás haciendo míhogarcito?_ Pero el hogar estaba más pendiente a lo que aquella roca le estaba diciendo.

—Mi sentido Erenico me está diciendo que Eren está a punto de ser violado.

—Es arácnido. Y no creo que una roca te haya dicho lo que está a punto de pasar —Nanaba quien estaba cruzado de brazos, miraba a la pelinegra como si estuviera loca.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Estuvo bien que las dejáramos?!

— ¡No me quería meter en eso! ¡Ese tipo es uno de los más poderosos!

— ¡Pero es que esas mujeres no pueden con ellos!

Los ojos de Mikasa brillaron en maldad pura (_maaaaaldad_) y de un momento a otro atrajo hacia su rostro a los tres hombres quienes se orinaron al ver el rostro tétrico que les dedicaba ese sensual adonis.

— ¿Se puede saber de quienes hablan? —Los mencionados temblaron de pie a cabeza—. ¿Qué esperan? Niñas.

—Unas… unas mujeres del ejercito como ustedes… también tenían ese escudo… ellas… fueron… atrapadas por un grupo de pandilleros… e…

— ¡Eren! —Mikasa los soltó comenzando a correr.

— ¡Mikasa! ¡Espera! Mierda, ¡Vamos Sasha, Reiner! Connie ve con Bertholdt a llevar todo esto a la milicia y traigan a la guarnición.

— ¡Sí!

—Ustedes… —los tres temblaron, Connie los giro a ver con una sonrisa tétrica y movió su mano hasta sus labios para sellarlos, estos por estar orinados por la mirada de Mikasa asintieron gradualmente.

— ¡Mikasa! ¡Hay que planear bien lo que vamos a hacer!

— ¡Nanaba-san no hay tiempo! ¡Eren puede ser violado!

**Pobre cuando se entere de que ya ha sido abusado por el Sargento Rivaille**, pensó Reiner con una gota de sudor. Sasha iba corriendo y tratando de que su raspado no se regara, mientras Nanaba aumentaba la velocidad alcanzando a Mikasa, los dos se observaron, Nanaba suspiro y movió su mano hasta su cabeza golpeándola un par de veces: _Enfocado_. Mikasa levanto su mano derecha cerrando su puño: _Entiendo_. Nanaba giro hacia atrás, Reiner y Sasha levantaron el rostro, cuando Nanaba les señalo a ambos y luego levanto su mano entrecerrándola: _Ustedes nos cubrirán_. Reiner levanto la mano cerrando su puño al igual que Mikasa, Sasha levanto su vaso de raspado.

El hombre estaba sentado a unos metros de sus hombres —_en las sombras_—, observando cómo estos se dignaban a mostrarles todo lo que los soldados tenían dentro de la carrosa. Comida, montones de comida. Dulces —_algunos eran una bolsa separada de las cajas_—, Jean se estaba quejando porque esos dulces los compro él con su dinero para Armin, luego de eso comenzaron a sacar bolsas y bolsas de productos de limpieza, todos los hombres se extrañaban de ver tantos productos de limpieza. Hasta que sacaron al pato de hule de color amarillo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y los labios pintados.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No se metan con _Ente-love_! ¡Es mi regalo para el Sargento! —grito Eren, ganándose un pie encima de su cabeza, haciéndole comer arena. El chico titán se estaba desesperando. Jean trataba de hablar pero era imposible. Armin se encontraba en manos de los pervertidos, quienes se acercaban lo suficiente a su rostro para arrastrarlo a sus pervertidas maneras, la mujer alta trataba con todas las maneras de zafarse para romperle la madre y quien sabe que más cosas.

—Jean… —jadeaba Armin, evitando el olor de esos sujetos, moviendo su rostro hacia atrás un par de veces.

— ¡Joder con todos ustedes bastardos de mierda! —grito con fuerza Eren desde sus pulmones—. ¡Cuando me suelte les voy a partir la madre que van a gritar toda la puta noche!

—Hey, córtale la lengua —ordeno el jefe. Eren lo miro con odio.

—Puto cerdo.

— ¡Es mejor que te calles zorra! —el cabello de Eren fue sujetado, mientras su boca era obligada a estar abierta, se movió con molestia sin embargo, la fuerza ejercida por la ajena le estaba matando.

Eren cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero los abrió cuando no sintió nada encima de él, levanto la vista topándose con unas botas de color negro y una bufanda roja que se encontraba puesta en el cuerpo de la versión masculina de Mikasa.

— ¡¿Mikasa?!

— ¡Eren! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Mikasa se agacho abrazando a su hermano, sacándole aires de dolor.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

—Escuche tú grito, Eren. Te dije que te vendría a salvar si gritabas con todas tus fuerzas.

**Mentirosa**. Pensaron Nanaba y Reiner quienes estaban liberando a Jean y a Armin respectivamente. No necesitaban explicaciones ni ordenes, Jean corrió hacia a Armin abrazándole, mientras su rostro se movía entorno a sus mejillas.

—Reiner has equipo con Sasha y detengan a los sujetos que se encuentran en la carreta. Mikasa y yo nos encargaremos del resto ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Espera! ¿Yo que haré?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas? Tienes a tres hombres detrás de ti Kirsten. Encárgate como se debe —ordeno Nanaba—. Armin, ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Golpearles como se debe, Nanaba-san.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo Nanaba ampliando una sonrisa.

Y todo se volvió un desastre. Sobre todo el hecho de que Reiner se encargo solamente de los que se encontraban en el carro porque Sasha comenzó a contar toda la comida, Eren fue detrás del puto cerdo —_como le apodo_—, Mikasa, Nanaba estaban partiéndole la madre a los secuaces.

— ¡Reiner! ¿Dónde está Eren?

—No lo sé.

— ¡Se fue por allá! —dijo Sasha de lo más tranquilo, comiéndose un pedazo de pan, con sus dos dedos metidos en la nariz de uno de los sujetos que intentaba (_según ella_) robarle su pan.

—Tú… bastardo.

— ¿A dónde vas puto cerdo? Crees que te vas a salir con la tuya luego de todo lo que me hiciste —Eren deslizo sus manos hacia el frente, los sujetos a su alrededor se encontraban inconscientes, en los que el jefe retrocedía—. Los entrenamientos con Rivaille no son tan malos después de todo. Si puedo esquivar dos golpes del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, puedo partirle la madre a un cerdo engorroso como tú.

Eren levanto una pierna, dispuesto a golpearle.

—¡Es…espera! Te propongo algo —Eren levanto una ceja dispuesto a escucharlo.

— ¿Qué es cerdo?

—Vi… vi que llevabas muchos productos de limpieza, en Sina tengo una de las mejores tiendas de limpieza que hay… te ofrezco todos los productos de limpieza que quieras…

— ¿Gratis?

—Gratis. Te… te doy mi tarjeta, esto es solo un trabajo temporal, te pido que me ayudes… yo te ayudo a ti y estamos contentos ¿cierto? Estos hombres no hablaran, pero… tu tampoco lo harás.

El Sargento se encuentra hormonal con todo este cambio, si le llevo los mejores productos de limpieza tal vez se anime un poco.

—Vale, hemos hecho un trato. Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta —dijo dándosela vuelta el hombre desapareció poco después en lo que Eren comenzaba a leer aquella tarjeta de presentación, guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos.

— ¡Eren! ¡Eren! —Mikasa llego corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, abrazándole. Eren trato de quitársela de encima pero era casi imposible con la fuerza que cargaba esa endemoniada mujer (_ahora hombre_) — ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

—Nada, me entretuve con estos bastardos, y ese cerdo escapo.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Eren —comento Mikasa, tomándole desprevenido para cargarlo como princesa, Eren se tiño de todos los colores en lo que reclamaba para que Mikasa le bajara pero ella no ignoro olímpicamente (_como siempre_) —. Yo también puedo cargarte, no como ese enano.

—El Sargento no me carga Mikasa… —susurro recordando las veces en las que el Sargento lo "_cargaba_". Si entre comillas, porque cargaba con más delicadeza una escoba que a él.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás, Jean yacía sentado encima de los cuerpos de esos que manosearon a Armin, mientras les hundía la bota en su cara marcándoselas por completo. Armin trataba de detenerlo para que entregara a los sujetos a la Guarnición. Eren explico que el jefe se le había escapado porque le entretuvieron sus subordinados. Conocían los gallinas que eran esos soldados de pueblo por lo cual no tuvieron otro problema hasta llegar a la milicia.

Ya eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde, y si no se daban prisa seguramente llegarían a caer la noche. Prestaron los carros para cargarlos a los caballos, cargar todas las cosas y comenzar a conducir para llegar a su cuartel.

-**x**-

Iban avanzados bastantes, un distrito que dirigía a Sina y luego al cuartel los dividía. Eren se adelanto, para observar a Nanaba con una sonrisa de lado bastante nerviosa:

—Nanaba-san… ¿Puedo pedir un permiso?

— ¿A qué Eren?

—He olvidado unos productos de limpieza, que se consiguen solo en Sina. ¿Me permite ir a comprarlos?

—Sabes… ¿Qué el Sargento se encuentra con las hormonas alborotadas? Tú eres el único que lo puede calmar.

—Llegaré antes de la cena.

—Vale, pero iras con Armin.

—Sí —Eren le dio rienda a su caballo, retrocediendo hasta donde estaba Armin conversando con Jean.

—Seguro que estas bien.

—Lo estoy Jean, no me hicieron nada más.

— ¿Estás seguro? Esos bastardos… debí partirle más la cara.

—Jean, estoy bien —Armin le dedico una tranquila sonrisa, el castaño suspiro girando el rostro hacia un lado.

—Armin —Eren logro colocarse a un lado de su mejor amigo—. Iré a buscar algunos implementos de aseo en Sina, Nanaba-san me ha dado la autorización pero que fuese contigo.

—Sí, no tengo nada más que hacer.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Jean quedo con cara de: _¡En serio no tienes nada más que hacer!_ Armin le miro, y dirigió una mirada a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Vamos?

—Sí, en el próximo pueblo nos desviaremos.

—Armin.

—No ahora Jean, quiero despejar un poco mi mente antes de llegar al cuartel.

—Fue lo que dijo Eren —apretó sus dientes, Armin desvió la vista hacia un lado—. Armin —Jean estiro su mano, pero se deslizo por la de Armin quien aumento solo unos trotes para alcanzar a Eren.

**Maldita seas, Eren**.

—Jean, ¿Ocurrió algo? —Reiner se adelanto hacia su lado, Jean ladeo el rostro rascando su nuca—. Oye.

—Nada.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Armin no se enoja por nada.

— ¿Por qué dices que está enojado? —Reiner levanto su mano, tocando un par de veces sus cejas, Jean le miro con interés.

—Tienes el ceño fruncido, cuando eso pasa es que Armin está enojado contigo.

—Mierda, ¿Qué eres bruja Reiner?

—No, eso se llama observación. Armin es como Bertholdt cuando se enojan.

— ¿Eh? Me vas a contar tus escenas románticas con Bertholdt.

—No es eso —Jean levanto una ceja—, Armin no es de los que se enojan con facilidad, ¿le escondiste algo? —Jean se avergonzó a más no poder, girando el rostro por haberse descubierto no por una sola persona ¡si no por dos!

**Maldito seas, Eren**. Volvió a maldecir al joven titán.

— ¿Puedo adivinar?

—No lo hagas.

—Tarde, ya lo he hecho. Así que Armin no lo sabía.

—No, pensaba que me atraía Mikasa, bueno al principio fue así; sin embargo, todos desvían sus gustos cuando su corazón se abre a otros.

—Marco, fue uno de esos ¿cierto?

—Sí… —Jean se detuvo, sonrojándose a más no poder—. ¡Reiner!

—Lo sabía. Bueno, no era nada nuevo. Sin embargo, Jean ocultarlo de Armin no iba a ser para siempre, sintió celos siempre de la persona que no era, seguramente ahora se encuentra entre la barrera si de verdad estas enamorado de él o solo es un consuelo por la muerte de Marco.

—Es imposible que sea un consuelo de Marco… Armin es…

— ¿Diferente?

—Sí, lo es y demasiado.

—Pero, estamos hablando de Armin, aquel niño quien no le tiene envidia, rabia ni ningún sentimiento arrastrado a nadie. Puedo jurar de que está enojado contigo porque no confiaste en él y le contaste de tú pasado. Eres un idiota, Jean.

— ¿Vienes a restregarme todo esto en la cara Reiner? Bastardo.

— ¡Oye, Jean!

—Lo que faltaba.

**Maldito seas, Eren**. Le volvió a maldecir al sentir al titán a su otro lado. ¿Cuántas veces le había maldito en el día? Pero claro, eso no era suficiente para sacar a flote su personalidad, giro el rostro ampliando una sonrisa en su labio, pero esta se borro de inmediato al notar la mirada del ajeno.

— ¿Qué quieres bastardo?

— ¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué le hiciste a Armin? Es raro que se enoje, y si lo hace es contigo.

—Fue tu culpa… —jadeo.

— ¿Eh? —Eren levanto una ceja, acercándose más al ajeno, tomándole por el hombro.

—F-U-E T-Ú M-A-L-D-I-T-A C-U-L-P-A —deletreo sobre el rostro ajeno, frunciendo el ceño. Eren también hizo lo mismo. Los dos levantaron la mano y comenzaron a jalarse el pelo en medio de los dos caballos. Reiner suspiro, y atraso los trotes para meterse en medio de los dos —_agradecía que su caballo fuera hembra, ganando la posibilidad de detenerlos por si se lanzaban a pelear_—.

— ¿Quieren para los dos? Eren, Jean.

—El comenzó, ¿no lo viste Reiner?

—Tsk —Jean giro el rostro ignorándole.

—Eren, ¿Por qué te metiste en la relación de Jean y Armin? —Eren levanto una ceja—. Armin no sabía que Jean había salido con Marco.

— ¡No salimos! —Eren trato de unir cable a lo que estaban diciendo.

—Espera… ¿Armin? ¿Jean? ¿Están saliendo?

Reiner le miró con cara: _Are you fucking kidding me_. Jean lanzo un suspiro de sus labios golpeando su frente con clara integridad física destrozada.

—Pensé… que ellos solo se estaban llevando bien…

—Claro, igual que como tú eres el juguete sexual de Rivaille.

— ¡No soy su juguete sexual! Ese no es el maldito punto. ¡Jean! ¿Estás saliendo con Armin?

—Incluso Mikasa lo sabe, eres el claro ejemplo de incredulidad, idiotez y suicidio en una sola persona. Que decepción, Eren.

— ¿A quién le llamas idiota?

— ¿Aceptas lo demás?

—Los voy a golpear a los dos —advirtió Reiner antes de que se lanzaran de nuevo a jalarse los pelos como unas buenas gatas que ahora eran. Eren miro a Jean con clara cara de: _Le tocas un pelo a mi mejor amigo y te arranco las bolas_. Jean le devolvió la mirada: _Hago lo que se me da la gana con mi novio, ¿entendido? _

—No sé que vio Armin en ti.

—No sé que ve Mikasa en ti, mucho menos el Sargento. No espera, lo sé. Eres su perro. A lo mucho eres su retrete andante.

— ¡Jean! —Le advirtió Reiner—. ¡Eren! —le advirtió al ajeno—. Ninguno de los dos está en posición de criticar gustos. Armin al igual que el Sargento Rivaille están en posición de enamorarse o que alguno de los dos les guste, pero ustedes no son nadie para criticar esos gustos. Esa no fue la pregunta, ahora entiendo de la repentina declaración de Eren delante de Armin.

—No lo sabía… —jadeo suavemente Eren, Jean le miro ladeando el rostro:

—Ya no te preocupes por eso, me las arreglare.

—Tsk… —Eren chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a aumentar el trote para alcanzar a Armin, Jean miro a Reiner y este se levanto de hombros.

-**x**-

Se encontraban en Sina los tres: Eren, Mikasa, Armin —_respectivamente_—, Mikasa formo un alboroto porque Eren se iba a alejar de nuevo de ella, y muchas invenciones más que Nanaba para no tener dolor de cabeza les dio el permiso de que fueran. Tenían permiso hasta las 8 de la noche, por lo cual debían terminar en cuarenta minutos para llegar antes del anochecer al cuartel.

—Eren, ¿Dónde vamos a buscar eso? —Pregunto Mikasa caminando detrás de los chicos —_quienes ahora eran chicas, vuelvo a reiterar no, de hecho lo hago para que se fastidien_—.

Sina era concurrida por jóvenes ricos —_unos putos cerdos, que comen dinero del pueblo_—, según Rivaille, así que todos conocían a los que vivían en Sina de esa misma forma. Sobre todo porque el comandante provenía de Sina, así que se gana el apodo del Comandante Cerdo por Rivaille cuando está lo suficientemente enojado con él. En fin, los chicos recorrían las calles alejándose de las muchedumbres sin dar con aquel lugar dictado en el papelito.

Eren comenzaba a creer que fue engañado por ese viejo cerdo de mierda. Así que su tic comenzó a marcarse. Armin estaba demasiado callado y Mikasa comenzó a cantar algo extraño: _Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren… soy tú familia. Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren_ y quien sabe que otras cosas más.

— ¿Mikasa, Eren, Armin?

Los tres se detuvieron girando el rostro hasta toparse frente a frente con…

— ¡¿Annie?!

(_Quería complacer a una lectora, miento, realmente aparece Annie porque la amo e.é_)

Annie Leonhardt los observaba con su típica expresión de seriedad. Mikasa se tenso, Armin lo sabia al tener delante de Annie quien les observaba con curiosidad, detrás de ella se encontraban tres chicos que estaban haciendo ronda por aquel lugar.

—He, he… Annie conoce a gente ¿Quiénes son? —Hitch miraba con curiosidad a todos los presentes. Pero giro su rostro hacia el de Mikasa sonrojándose, en lo que bajaba la mirada un poco—. Soy Hitch, seguramente son amigos de Annie.

—Sí, lo somos —dijo Armin con una sonrisa pequeña—. Ha pasado tiempo, Annie.

—Armin, ¿Por qué?

—Es una larga historia.

—He, he… ¿No nos vas a presentar Annie? Te falta educación.

—Ellos son Marlowe Freudenberg, Boris Feulner y Hitch.

—Nosotros somos Armin Arlert —respondió con una sonrisa señalándose, los otros dos estaban embobados viendo a la rubia y a la castaña—. Eren Jäger y Mikasa Ackerman.

—Espera… ¿Eren Jäger? ¿Eres el niño titán?

—Sí… supongo.

Los tres soldados se miraron, en lo que Annie se acercaba a ellos, sobre todo a Mikasa reparándola, Mikasa bajo la mirada observándola, en lo que pasaba los segundos.

—Eres hombre.

—Sí, ha sucedido un accidente.

El sonido de un caballo acercarse hizo que los cuatro de la policía militar se pusiera en posición. Cuando delante de ellos se encontraba el comandante Nile observando a los de la Legión de reconocimiento.

—Ustedes… ¿Vinieron con Erwin?

—No, estamos encargándonos de unos asuntos —respondió Mikasa con simpleza, los demás la vieron con una gota de sudor.

—Annie Leonhardt está presente.

—Sí.

—Por órdenes superiores has sido designada a estar junto a la Legión de reconocimiento hasta que la cuarentena culmine.

— ¿Cuarentena?

—Sí, no los has visto.

— ¿Qué sucede con eso Comandante Nile? —pregunto con curiosidad Marlowe, en lo que su cabello negro se movía con el viento.

—La Legión de Exploración ha sufrido por un experimento realizado por su unidad de investigación. Les ha cambiado de sexo.

**¡Me ha gustado una mujer/un hombre!** —_Respectivamente_—, pensaron Hitch y los chicos, quienes miraron a las mujeres que observaban con simpleza al comandante de la policía militar.

—Entonces, estaré en su cuartel hasta que la cuarentena culmine.

—Sí, harás un informe completo. Has sido designada porque perteneciste al antiguo escuadrón 104 lo que significa que estas familiarizada con ellos.

—He, he comandante ¿Puedo ir yo también? —Hitch levanto su mano pidiendo permiso, el comandante la observo.

— ¿Motivo?

—Quiero reírme de la desgracia de ellos.

El hombre la miro con una gran gota de sudor, levanto su mano hasta su nariz, incluso él se sintió atraído por el repentino cambio de Erwin, ¿Qué tenia de malo hacer que su subordinada se divierta a costa de esa desgracia?

—Adelante, nombre.

— ¡Hitch!

—Quiero un informe por día. Los otros dos, regresen a trabajar.

— ¡Sí!

—Armin, puedes explicarme que sucedió.

—La Mayor Hanji está investigando la falta de sexualidad de los titanes, al final nos dio un té con una pócima de su experimento y hemos terminado de esta forma.

—Pobre de ustedes… ¿Así que realmente eres un niño? —Hitch pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Armin apoyándose en él, quien se sonrojo por la cercanía, asintió suavemente.

—Oye Annie —Eren sonó serio—. ¿En donde se encuentra esta localización? —y mostro el papel, por ningún motivo olvido su meta.

—En la próxima cuadra podrás encontrarlo. ¿Quieres que te guie? Me iré con ustedes para cumplir mi misión.

—Claro, los demás estarán también ansiosos de verte —Armin amplio una sonrisa en lo que comenzaban a caminar, dejando a los dos hombres plantados en el medio de un distrito con lagrimas en los ojos, la primera vez que ven chicas lindas estas… son horriblemente hombres. ¡¿Por qué?! Joder.

* * *

**CONTINUARA. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! :D si me atrase un poco porque estaba escribiendo unos One-Shot de otro Fandom, pero no se preocupen no los he olvidado. Estoy escribiendo casi el clímax del fic, así que pronto estará el siguiente capítulo. **

**Sí, tome el consejo de las lectoras, regreso el RIREN (?), aunque realmente no me molesta. Me gusta tanto como el ERERIN como el RIREN. **

**KISS AND HUG**

**AN-CHAN. **


	5. Ha salido mal la formula

**CAPÍTULO V.**

**HA SALIDO MAL LA FORMULA. **

**D**isclaimer: He de aclarar desde el comienzo que lastimosamente la serie no me pertenece, todos sus derechos de personajes e historia son para Hajime Isayama. Si fueran míos, de seguro estaría plagada de orgias Yaoi (?) Así que agradezcan que no me pertenezca.

**T**itulo: No le temas al mundo, témele a esa loca.

**P**arejas: RIREN (RivaillexEren); JEARMIN (JeanxArmin); MIWIN (MikexErwin) –cómo amo a estos dos-. YMISTA (YmirxChrista); REINERTH (ReinerxBertholdt); SASIE (ConniexSasha/SashaxConnie) –da igual, esos dos se ukean y se semean como Maria, Rose and Sina mandan (?)- MIKANNIE (MikasaxAnnie) _–si he aceptado hacer Yaoi/yuri de estas dos porque me matan juntas-_

(No tengo la menor idea de quien más agregar a la cuenta)

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

Los personajes se sumergen en su mundo de pensamientos.

—_Aclaraciones personales o en dado claro, aclarar algo que ya está escrito en palabras expresadas exclusivamente por mi_—.

_Frases estúpidas, que van con el titulo hecho. _

(#) Palabras en otros idiomas, la traducción está ubicada en un diccionario al final.

**R**anting: Al principio es un amor de fic, Shonen Ai (?) Pero al final tiene un sensual lemon de Yaoi, aunque al principio tiene escenas yuri, Yaoi y otras menos fuertes.

**G**énero: Eh… ¿Shonen Ai? Yuri – Yaoi… Hard, soft lo que sea, contiene de todo.

**S**ummary: Nunca, pero nunca le des permiso a Hanji cuando Rivaille tiene un mal presagio. Una simple poción ocasiona que la Legión de Reconocimiento, tenga una semana de mierda. Cuando se enteren que su compañero de batalla fue transformado en un par de tetas, y tus tetas se hayan transformado en un compañero de batalla.

**A**dvertencia: Cambios de género, lo que influye cambios de humor, retracciones de nuestros personajes, muchas hormonas alborotadas y como siempre una divertida Hanji probando sus ociosos experimentos en los desgraciados conejos de indias.

La historia está centrada en un mundo alterno donde los personajes no han muerto (?) O algo así, no está conectada con la línea de tiempo del manga/anime. Por lo cual siéntanse libres de criticar todo lo que quieran:'D

No sé cuantos capítulos pueda tener, pero no pasa de cinco o seis capítulos. En los que torturan a Hanji para regresar a sus cuerpos. (Troll, realmente no sé cuando lo termine)

-**x**-

Decidieron primero ir a comprar los utensilios que Eren iba a recoger. Los cinco caminaban por la calle llamando la atención de los cerdos ricos que comen comida enlatada de mejor calidad. Quienes no pueden ni mover una mano para rastrar el césped de su casa porque se harían arrugas en las manos. Unos cerdos sucios. En fin, no estamos para hablar de los cerdos de Sina, si no de aquel gran centro de limpieza que se ampliaba ante sus ojos. Mikasa le miraba con cautela, Armin se encontraba notablemente asombrado. Annie no entendía absolutamente nada. Hitch pensó que Eren tenía una obsesión con la limpieza en lo que Eren veía una felicitación futura por su pareja y un dulce beso al igual que palabras hermosas cuando le llevara objetos de primera clase al cuartel. Eren tomo todo el aire que pudo comenzando a entrar a la tienda seguida de Mikasa, Armin, Annie y finalmente Hitch quien se ahorraba las ganas de tirarse a reír delante de ellos.

—Annie, tus amigos son extraños —le comento, mientras tapaba su boca—, pero son geniales. Nadie del ejército se atreve a entrar en este aterrador lugar.

—No sé que les ha pasado, pero si es un trabajo por un superior ellos lo harían sin importar que —le contesto por lo bajo, Armin sujetaba la manga de Mikasa mirando hacia los alrededores.

¿Cómo era el aterrador lugar? Para muchos amantes de la suciedad —_niños, adultos_—, que consideraban que el baño era innecesario. El lugar estaba infectado de un aerosol de esencia de vainilla delicioso, calaba en la piel de cualquiera que entrara, desde el piso hasta el techo estaba cubierto por diferentes tipos de trapos de todos los estilos, almohazas de todas las clases; Armin se acerco a ellas mirándolas con sus ojos bastante abiertos.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —Mikasa se puso en guardia al ver al hombre que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

— ¿Eren? ¿Qué has hecho?

—Un trato —contesto con simpleza.

—Me alegro que decidieras creerme y estar aquí en mi tienda de limpieza. Pueden coger todo lo que quieran… espero que hayas guardado silencio.

—Totalmente, deme un carro para guardar todo lo que quiero.

—Adelante.

Eren dio la señal de que todos cogieran un carrito, incluso Hitch quien se encontraba emocionada por estar presente dentro de la corrupción de la legión de reconocimiento, en lo que Annie se acercaba a Eren:

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Bueno… el tipo malo no quiere tener problemas, igual si los tiene el poder que posee es suficientemente alto para salir de él, por lo cual hicimos un trato.

— ¿Está bien hacer eso?

—Realmente no me importa, estos utensilios son caros —contesto con un brillo extraño en sus ojos—. El Sargento va a estar contento.

—El Sargento —dijeron las dos alto, mientras se miraban entre ellas, se levantaron de hombros comenzando a meter las cosas más caras en los carritos que habían tomado.

Armin se encontraba mirando las Almohazas para los caballos, tan grandes, chicas e incluso algunas eran bastante lindas y con formas extrañas, guardo algunas de cada una, mientras seguía deslizando su mirada por todos los juegos. Mikasa miraba las Bayeta tejidas, prehumedecidas, de microfibras e incluso su mirada se dirigía a las celulosas no tejidas. Mientras los colores le llamaban la atención. Guardando tres de cada una, en lo que observaba su utilidad. El Cepillo era la competencia de Eren, había de tantas categorías que no sabía cómo definirlos. Los observaba de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, la calidad de su cepillo, la calidad de la madera e incluso como brillaban con tan solo estar en los estantes. Cogió tres de todos los tamaños —_se iba a aprovechar del cerdo_—, e incluso se sentía interesado por ver tanta cantidad de cepillos que el Sargento no portaba. Hitch, quien guardaba cualquier cosa que encontrara, metió 10 escobillas de baño de las de alta calidad —_las más caras_—, de Esponjas juro haber cogido entre 20 o 25. La fregona, trapeador o como le llamen en su país era una belleza para los ojos de la mujer, pero Eren le dijo que lo dejarían para ultimo, al igual que las escobas; era lo más importante. Annie se encargo de ver los guantes de látex, quienes le observaban con sus dedos largos y pegajosos. Tomo de todos los tamaños, colores, formas y olores. Realmente no entendía porque tanto amor por las cosas de limpieza. Armin se encontraba asombrado por algo llamado Secador de pisos, no había visto eso nunca en su vida por lo cual tomo cuatro colocándolo por encima del carrito aunque se salía no interfería con su búsqueda de hacer feliz a Eren recibiendo un alago de su superior. Mikasa miraba los paños de cocina: **A Sasha le gustaran algunos**, pensó. **El enano no sabe cocinar, por lo cual solo va a ver si la cocina está limpia**. Siguió en su mundo de pensamientos. **Le haré un pastel a Eren**. ¿Cómo termino en eso? Igual, metió diez paquetes de paños de cocina. Eren miraba atentamente los plumeros, eran lo más importante ya que Levi los usaba seguido. De todos tamaños, formas, colores, calidades e incluso los más caros eran los que más llamaban su atención. Comenzó a guardar tres de cada uno, de hecho tomo el más grande y más caro de todos para rebajarle un poco la tortura al cerdo, a Levi le gustaría uno especial para él. Hitch, guardo tres recogedores pequeños, diez recogedores medianos y tomo unos cinco de los grandes. Annie miraba las tablas de lavar, tomo tres y siguió su recorrido. Mikasa miro los trapos —_estaban alado de los de cocina_—, y metió todos los que le gustaban. Ahora se encontraban los cinco delante de los traperos & escobas.

—Eren.

—Estoy pensando.

—Eren.

—Esperen un momento.

— ¡Eren!

— ¡¿Qué?!

Los cuatro señalaron la mejor marca de escobas que venían en combo con traperos e incluso venían de todos los tamaños. Eren los miro y asintió, cada uno tomo dos combos. Acercándose al dueño de la tienda quien sonreía tímidamente.

— ¿Los detergentes? Donde están.

—Al fondo a la derecha.

— ¿Por qué todo se encuentra al fondo a la derecha? —pregunto Armin seguido de Mikasa quien se levanto de hombros como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa.

—El paraíso de los jabones —dijo Eren con los ojos abiertos observando la cantidad de jabones, grandes, pequeños, olorosos, inodoros, tercios, suaves, con formas divertidas. Sus manos temblaban tomando un paquete de cada uno, Mikasa le ayudaba con los graciosos e incluso había jabones con forma de titanes, patos, vacas, cerdos, caballos. A cada uno de sus compañeros les gustaría una forma diferente.

— ¡No puede ser!

— ¡Eren! —Mikasa corrió a su lado observándole con curiosidad. Eren estaba delante de un gran detergente.

—Es… es… ¡Mr. Titán!

_Mr. Titán, el mejor detergente de todos los tiempos. Quita las manchas tan rápido, como un titán devora un pueblo por completo. No deja ni un solo rastro de suciedad, se lleva todo a la grandeza, dejando en grande el gran poder que posee. ¿Qué esperas para tenerlo? Mr. Titán, te llevara a su estomago con delicadeza. _

— ¡Mr. Titán-sama! —Eren miraba con ojos llorosos la botella, los demás le miraron con una gran gota de sudor, sobre todo Hitch quien creía que veía a una loca con suficientes problemas mentales para alabar a un detergente—. ¡Tomen todo lo que puedan!

— ¡Sí! —contestaron Mikasa y Armin al tiempo que hacían una pose extraña.

Los chicos salían dentro de aquel lugar con sus manos ocupadas, cargando bolsas hasta para vender. Gracias a Hitch lograron alquilar una carreta que les llevara hasta la central de la Policía Militar, y luego se irían a los caballos utilizando una de las carretas grandes que tenia la Policía para los viajes imprevistos, prestada por las adorables miembros —_sobre todo porque Hitch es tan adorable_—, Mikasa se encontraba cruzada de brazos a un lado del hombre del coche quien intento echarle los perros a Eren —_estaba ligándola joder, delante de su mayorcito hermano_—, quien ahora tenía el asiento mojado y goteaba hasta el suelo, Mikasa se entretenía contándole como poco a poco le iba a arrancar las extremidades, una por una, como iba a encontrarlo en su casa de alguna manera le dijo el nombre de la mamá, el papá, el hermano, la hermana, la sobrina, la tía, la vecina, la dirección de su casa y hasta que había desayunado. Mikasa aterraba hasta cierto punto, eso lo sabían todos.

Eren se encontraba discutiendo algunos puntos con novatos de la policía quien le hacían preguntas —_evitando mirar a Mikasa por mucho tiempo, ella los veía cada tres segundos para asegurarse de que se encontraban 10 metros lejos de Eren_—, Armin estaba hablando más, se le había pasado un poco la decepción con Jean en lo que conversaba con esos reclutas. Annie apareció con Hitch de un momento a otro con unas pequeñas mochilas donde se encontraban sus cosas personales.

Se despidieron y tomaron rumbo hasta las caballerizas. Ahí, gracias a Armin lograron tomar una carreta de las más grandes, para colocar todas las cosas que compraron —_y si que eran muchas_—, El caballo de Eren y de Armin fue utilizado para jalarlo, Mikasa iba en la parte de adelante en lo que Hitch y Annie iban en la parte de atrás.

Los chicos quienes iban a salir del _Distrito Stohess_ se encontraron frente a frente con Erwin & Mike quienes salían de un pequeño hotel a un lado donde se encontraban los caballos de los tres jóvenes.

— ¿Comandante? —Armin sonó sorprendido al verlo tomado de la mano de Mike, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Erwin al reconocerlos de inmediato carraspeo un poco por la sorpresa, hasta el punto de colocarse azul por aguantar las ganas de toser.

—La legión de reconocimiento está llena de pervertidos ~ —canto Hitch al notar al comandante casi ahogarse arrodillado en el suelo, siendo palmeado por Mike.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué hacen aquí? Armin, Eren… Mikasa.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí comandante? La reunión no era en Mitras.

—Sí, pero ahí no hay moteles de amor —contesto Hitch normal, en lo que observaba a los adultos.

— ¿Quiénes son ellas?

—Vigilantes, somos enviadas de la policía militar para estar en la cuarentena de la Legión de reconocimiento.

— ¿Por qué no me dieron la razón?

—Porque se escabullo con la rubia alta para una tarde de fogoso sexo.

—Hitch —advirtió Annie.

—Esa castaña me cae bien, déjala en mi escuadrón en lo que están con nosotros —dijo Mike ampliando una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, Hitch se helo completamente al sentir esa penetrante mirada.

—Annie, sálvame.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

—Y bien —trato de acelerar las cosas Mikasa—. ¿Por qué se encontraban en este distrito?

—Mikasa, no se debe interferir en la vida privada de los compañeros ni del comandante.

—Pero si se supone que deberían estar trabajando —se quejo de nuevo el chico. Erwin miro a Mike para que lo salvara y este encontró tan interesante un punto llamado: _No me interesa, tú caíste en mis redes, así que arregla el problema con tus hombres._

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Comprando productos de limpieza.

— ¿En Sina?

—Es una larga historia —dijo Eren acomodándose en el caballo—. Si no nos vamos ahora se hará más tarde.

—Eren tiene razón —el rubio le mando una mirada de agradecimiento, Eren se levanto de hombros tranquilo por aquello, después de todo sentía que un peso era quitado de sus hombros: _Sentía envidia de Erwin porque era demasiado cercano a Rivaille, como Mike sentía celos de Rivaille, pero cuando se entero de que salía con Eren todo se fue._ Así, es que son nuestros hombres.

—Yo los buscare Erwin, tu espera aquí —Mike paso a su lado palmeando su hombro, la rubia inhalo un poco de aire, girando su rostro.

—Una galleta —ofreció Armin sonriendo.

—Gracias.

—Pero Comandante supletorio en lo que dura la cuarentena, abreviado COSUCUA ¿Por qué en un hotel de esta categoría? Hay más bonitos dentro de Sina —pregunto tan natural Hitch, en lo que se acomodaba en su caballo.

—Dinero.

—Tan seco y aburrido~ pensé que era una historia trágica de amor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sencillo: Usted quien antes era un rico administrador dentro de la policía militar, resulto ser uno de los señores más cotizados de toda Sina, su belleza tan encantadora enamoraba a todos los altos cargos, cada uno caía a sus pies besándole, buscando tocar su cuerpo con un toque de placer. Sin embargo, una vez te enamoro ese rubio alto pasando sus manos hacia que tu cuerpo se electrificara, pediste un cambio a la Legión de Reconocimiento para estar cerca de él, pero tu belleza no se apagaba aun estando rodeado de sangre, todos tus ex amantes te buscaban, pero tú querías era la belleza que no cayó en tus manos. Poco a poco, tiempo al tiempo lograste captar su atención cuando subiste a la posición de comandante, pero esa misma noche él te encontró en brazos de otro hombre, a quien mato lentamente porque tu siempre le perteneciste, tu cuerpo, tus manos, tus labios e incluso el hoyo en tu trasero, todo era suyo. Por esa razón tienen prohibido tener relaciones en hoteles dentro de Sina, porque ahí siguen tus ex amores.

Todos miraban a Hitch con una gota de sudor, e incluso Erwin la miraba con la cara desencajada, si no tuviera autocontrol seguramente lo hubiera perdido hace mucho tiempo y su boca iba a chocar rápidamente contra el suelo por la sorpresa. Esa historia… ¿La había sacado en ese momento? La castaña sonría abiertamente con una pequeña muestra de arrogancia en su sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué esta con ustedes?

—Quiso unirse a la misión con Annie —le contesto Armin, quien era el que estaba fuera de la sorpresa de aquellas palabras. Annie quien le ignoraba se dedicaba a peinar tranquilamente su caballo.

— ¿Por qué quiso entrar a la misión?

—Porque quería molestar a aquellos que cayeron en el experimento.

El sonido de los caballos caminando llamo su atención, Mike se acerco trayendo el caballo por el cual subió Erwin. La carroza los fue a buscar exactamente en ese punto antes de entrar a la ciudad principal de Sina, por lo cual fue fácil para ellos guiarse hasta esa zona. Así que tomaron rumbo directo hacia el cuartel. Erwin y Mike tomaron la carroza por la parte de adelante, lo que compraron quedo en la que llevaba Armin y Eren. Mikasa quedo en el centro de una habladora Hitch y una amargada Annie, quien se entretenía viendo las flores a sus alrededores.

-**x**-

En lo que ellos compraban los implementos de aseo para Rivaille-sama, digo el Cabo Rivaille. Nuestros héroes, se dirigían hacia el cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Miento, las heroínas, Nanaba todavía se consideraba mujer y a Sasha le valía tener huevos, solo quería fritarlos para el desayuno, pero no podía. Era imposible arrancarlos por más que lo intentaba, y estaban tan arrugados, tan viejos… que… Bueno, era Sasha de todas maneras, ella exageraba cualquier cosa. Connie conversaba con Jean, más bien Connie hablaba, el castaño le contestaba con monosílabos, saltándose algunos comentarios y ambientando la conversación con pocas palabras y preguntas que hacía. Reiner se encontraba abrazado a Bertholdt literalmente, los dos iban jugando a Lucha de Pulgares, así que hacían maniobras para no caerse en el caballo. Sasha iba por el onceavo pan, en lo que Nanaba se encargaba de que ninguno se distraiga de la carga y la tirara al suelo.

Nanaba observo una pequeña muy pero muy pequeña figura esperando fuera de la cocina. Le pareció extraño ver a una persona que esperara los víveres, cuando los que los traían eran los que se encargaban de reorganizarlos. Cuando cayó en cuenta de algo…

—Sasha.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Quién es el que está en la entrada?

—He… —Sasha levanto la mirada agudizándola un poco—. El Sargento.

— ¿Qué Sargento?

— ¿Qué otro Sargento hay entre nosotros? Oh… Tú Nanaba-san. Bueno, El Sargento Rivaille.

—Porque esta… —no término de hablar cuando observo que la figura comenzó a moverse como si estuviera a punto de emprender una carrera, pero dos figuras masculinas lo tomaron de los brazos y lo metieron a la cocina encerrándolo. Los dos hombres se quedaron perplejos por lo que acabaron de ver.

— ¿Lo entraron?

— ¿Lo amordazaron de nuevo?

—Ha entrado a la menopausia.

Todos se bajaron tranquilamente de los caballos, Nanaba y Sasha se encontraban en guardia por si el Sargento Rivaille salía de la cocina a hacer de las suyas, con las hormonas femeninas alborotadas. Jean, quien se encontraba cargando algunas bolsas con Connie comenzó a caminar a la entrada, ignorando cualquier advertencia de Sasha.

— ¡EREN!

— ¿Eren? —se pregunto Jean.

Lo último que vio fue un pastel de color negro carbonizado en su rostro, el cuerpo de Jean femenino tirado en el suelo con un alma con un par de _bobies_ saliendo de esta. La mano estirada del Sargento Rivaille quien respiraba agitada, con sus piernas abiertas y su mano estirada, se las arreglo para levantar el cuerpo de Jean frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú no eres Eren —casi escupió aquellas palabras—. ¿Dónde se encuentra el bastardo de Eren? Responde, niña con más senos que yo. Si no quieres que te los arranque. Si ese bastardo se atrevió a huir de mi, le cortaré su pene… espera, ya no tiene… Ymir, ¿Qué le puedo cortar a Eren?

—El clítoris.

—Eso le cortare, ¿Dónde está Eren?

— ¡Ymir! No le des idea a la Sargento.

**¿Qué ha pasado aquí?** Pensó Reiner entrando seguido de Nanaba, Bertholdt e incluso Connie quien se escondía detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

—Ymir, ¿Qué ha pasado con el Sargento?

—Ah, es que nos hemos dado cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común —amplio una sonrisa de sus labios. Los demás tragaron seco.

**Se ha unido el dúo sádico… esto es malo**. Pensaron todos los presentes quienes conocían la cualidad de esos dos.

— ¡¿Y bien maldito caballo cocido?! ¡Donde esta Eren!

—Se… se encuentra comprando en Sina, señor.

— ¡Y que fue a comprar a Sina!

— ¡Implementos de limpieza, señor!

— ¡Se llaman utensilios! ¡Idiota!

— ¡Utensilios, señor!

— ¡¿Quién le dio orden a Eren de hacer eso?!

— ¡Usted, señor!

— ¿Me está cuestionando?

— ¡Claro que no, señor! —Rivaille bajo a Jean, sacudiendo su camisa en lo que se daba la vuelta sacudiendo sus manos mirando a los dos hombres delante de él.

—Bien, al parecer Eren no vino. Sin embargo, el pastel que me tomo horas hacer esta arruinado por este niña —su mirada fugaz se poso en Jean quien trago seco. Levi movió sus manos señalándole—. ¿Y bien?

—Bien… ¿Bien que, señor?

— ¿Cómo estuvo?

— ¿Qué cosa?, señor.

— ¡El pastel, joder!

**¿El pastel?** Jean quien tuvo ese pensamiento fugaz, comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa que tuviera cara de pastel, hasta que levanto su mano sintiendo como poco a poco una extraña materia negra se deslizaba por su rostro. **¡¿Esta jodida cosa extraña es pastel?!**

— ¡Soldado! ¡Le he hecho una pregunta!

— ¡Señor, si señor! ¡El pastel!... ¡El pastel! ¡Está delicioso señor!

—Bien… supongo que tomaré esa receta para hacerle otro a Eren. Ymir, Christa regresemos al trabajo.

— ¡Sí! —el tono de ambas fue claramente diferente. El de Ymir fue de burla, esperando la próxima muerte de Eren, mientras que el de Christa fue de frustración mínima.

**Eren, estas jodido**. Jean por primera vez en su existencia sintió lastima por Eren, quien se encontraba ausente.

— ¡Kirstein!

— ¡Si señor!

—Por arruinar mi pastel, te toca la limpieza de los establos, y mañana limpiaras la cocina. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí!

**Maldito seas, Eren**. Le volvió a maldecir en el día, en lo que miraba a sus compañeros que le veían con lastima.

—Bueno, a trabajar. Entraremos los víveres —dijo indiferente Nanaba, ignorando totalmente la bipolaridad de Rivaille.

-**x**-

—Mayor Hanji-san… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué está haciendo?

— ¿Qué hago? —el hombre trago seco en lo que portaba un conjunto de muchos productos en cada una de sus manos, goteando poco a poco en un cristal quien absorbía todo—. La pócima, la solución de nuestros problemas.

Hanji era de aquellas personas que le gustaba tener todo bajo su control, una persona con un punto de vista diferente de los demás, amaba los titanes, ver especies diferente de ellos era un delirio para su vida, pero tenía otras metas. Hacer la vida un tanto divertida para todos aquellos quienes poco a poco pueden sufrir estando cerca de la muerte cada vez que salen fuera de las murallas. Necesitaba despejarle a todos sus compañeros que la muerte no es a lo único que se enfrentan, ella era una buena persona, quien se preocupaba mucho por los demás haciéndole la vida imposible para que pudieran conseguir aquel granito de arena que le hiciera querer regresar luego de una expedición. Muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo, ahora mismo se encontraba puliendo el verdadero resultado de la pócima, aunque no estaba seguro si iba a funcionar, de hecho, eso era incluso extraño para ella.

—Mayor… ¿Por qué se está riendo sola?

—Porque esto es increíble… nunca pensé que el cristal absorbiera la cantidad de líquidos necesarios y luego los fuera soltando poco a poco.

—Mayor… los líquidos se estaban botando… ¡Por Maria, Rose & Sina están entrando en la jaula del ratón!

El humo comenzó a mostrarse en la habitación y de un momento a otro el ratón tenía sus partes nobles. Todos abrieron su boca y Hanji salto celebrando su victoria. Solo necesitaban hacer un poco más y todo el problema se había acabado.

-**x**-

Ya había caído la noche. Todos se encontraban totalmente cansados en el comedor, picando la comida hecha por Christa, Reiner & Nanaba. En lo que Ymir & Rivaille ocupaban la cocina para el famoso pastel de Eren, todos sentían lastima por el joven titán. Ese día, había sido jodidamente largo, más que otros días de entrenamiento. El comandante no había regresado, Eren y los demás se encontraban desaparecidos. Escuchaban desde hace poco la risa de Hanji dentro del laboratorio pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella.

Los caballos fueron colocados en la caballeriza, Mikasa con ayuda de Annie llevaron la carrosa de las cosas de aseo a la entrada de la cocina, escuchaban voces en la parte de adentro, pronto la cena se estaba acabando habían llegado a tiempo. Erwin fue el primero en entrar llamando la atención de todos los presentes:

—Hemos regresado.

— ¡Nassss! ~ —saludo Hitch moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, aferrada al brazo de Erwin —_molestar al Comandante fue lo más gracioso que había vivido en toda su vaga vida, por lo cual estar entre el medio de Mike & Erwin era su misión_—, movió su mano un par de veces—. ¡Estaré aquí hasta que la cuarentena se acabe! ~ espero llevarnos bien, ¡Mi nombre es Hitch! ~

— ¿La policía militar? ¿En serio?

—No lo puedo creer, el Comandante Erwin acepto eso.

— ¿Qué ha pasado en Sina?

—Hemos regresado —hablo Armin con una pequeña sonrisa cargando algunas bolsas, acompañado de Mikasa quien tenía la expresión seria llevando cuatro bolsas, dos en cada mano. Annie entro detrás de ella, mirando a todos los soldados de la Legión de reconocimiento.

— ¡¿Annie?!

—Reiner, Bertholdt —saludo, moviendo un poco su cabeza. No le sorprendió verlas como mujer, por lo cual las dos se acercaron a su pequeña amiga, comenzando a reír —_Reiner era el único que reía, Bertholdt se encontraba avergonzado & Annie trataba de quitárselo de encima_—.

— ¿Annie? ¡Es Annie! —Sasha, Connie, Christa e incluso Ymir quien se asomo por la puerta al ver a la rubia a un lado de Mikasa y Armin, quien los demás a su alrededor le hablaban animadamente.

—Es una larga historia —contestaba Annie a todas las preguntas que sus amigos le hacían, Mike entro seguido de Eren con bolsas y más bolsas en las manos hasta que sonrieron un poco.

Parecido que alguien fue absorbido por la oscuridad, algo en la cocina exploto llamando la atención de todos, cuando un grito de frustración seguido con un montón de insultos para nada femeninos una bola de color negro comenzó a correr en toda la cocina, Rivaille apareció con su delantal femenino de conejo señalando la bola negra que se movía misteriosamente con vida:

— ¡Atrapen a ese pastel!

— ¡¿Es que eso es un pastel?! —expresaron todos con sorpresa. Eren dejo caer las bolsas al ver a su pareja en delantal, Rivaille observo a todos los presentes y se detuvo en Eren, se preparo para correr y lanzarse encima de él.

—Ymir, atrapa el pastel.

—Entendido.

Y corrió lanzándose encima de Eren comenzando a rodar hacia afuera:

— ¡No veas el pastel!

— ¡¿Qué pastel?! ¡Señor!

—Es bueno que no lo entiendas, Eren. Esa cosa que esta allá adentro es peligrosa para tu salud.

— ¡Sargento! ¡Se dirige hacia donde está usted!

Un tic se marco en el rostro de Rivaille estirando su mano para tomarlo, Eren quien iba a reaccionar termino en el suelo con aquella cosa en su boca, lo peor de todo es que lo que estaba dentro del pastel comenzó a salir y a moverse alrededor de la boca de Eren quien le soltó de una sola bocanada de aire, al ver al pequeño pájaro mover su cuerpo tratando de quitarse todo aquello de su cuerpo.

—Era un jodido pájaro.

—Sí… un pájaro. ¡Como que era un jodido pájaro! ¡¿Por qué lo metió de esa forma en mi boca?! ¡Sargento! ¡A parte, esa porquería que era! Esa cosa negra se encuentra todavía pegada en mi boca…

— ¿Qué has dicho soldado?

—Que esa cosa negra se encuentra pegada en mi… —lo último que sintió Eren fue un golpe en su estomago, luego un pie en su rostro y volvió a comer arena en lo que el Sargento se levantaba y entraba de malas ganas a la cocina, todos siguieron la mirada del sargento, quien tomo una taza y la lanzo a la cara de Eren plantándola en su frente, saliendo de la cocina con un portazo bastante fuerte.

— ¡Pero qué mierda le pasa!

—Eren… ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Mikasa, Christa y Armin quienes estaban sentados delante de él.

—Sí…

—Ese maldito enano, lo voy a hacer pedazos.

— ¡Espera, Mikasa! Lo que sucede es que el Sargento estuvo toda la tarde tratando de hacer un pastel para Eren…

— ¿Eh? ¿Se supone que eso era un pastel?

—Sí… u algo así.

—Heriste sus sentimientos, Eren —comento Ymir apoyado en la puerta con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios—. Qué cruel eres.

Eren inhalo un poco de aire tratando de calmar sus nervios o lo que quedaba de ellos, agrupando las palabras en su mente. Mikasa, seguía discutiendo con Ymir que eso no era digno de ser llamado pastel, que ella cocinaba mejor que ese enano y mil veces escusas más, sin embargo, eso dio paso para que Eren luego de recolectar la información y procesarla se levantara desapareciendo por el ala oeste del edificio a buscar a su pareja.

—Eso estaba quemado, ¿No es así?, Eren —Mikasa giro su rostro sin encontrar a su hermano—. ¿Eren?

Todos bajaron la mirada en donde se encontraba el humo que dejo luego de la carrera que comenzó, se encontraba el pajarito bañándose quitándose cualquier rastro de suciedad de su cuerpo, levanto su mirada observando a los humanos extraños que le observaban: _¿Qué quieren?_ _No… no me digas que me quieren comer… ¿Quién demonios es Eren? ¡Oh! El pobre humano que comió esa abominación_. Levanto su alita señalando hasta el ala oeste, mientras regresaba a rascar su pobre cuerpo.

—Ese pájaro, es que acaso se detuvo a pensar en lo que sucedía.

—Debe ser tu imaginación, Christa. Eso es imposible.

—No que lo digas.

— ¡Eren! ¡No iras a donde ese enano! —Mikasa se levanto con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue detenida por la mano de Erwin quien de alguna manera escucho todo —_Hitch se lo resumió por lo que vio, escucho e interpreto en su cabeza_—.

—Mikasa, es mejor que cenes. Luego vas con Eren.

—Pero…

—Sigue el horario, tú actual cuerpo no soportara falta de comida por mucho tiempo—frunció el ceño, se soltó caminando con paso firme hasta una de las mesas.

Todos se encontraban discutiendo en las mesas. Hitch se creía la nueva asistente de Erwin, de alguna manera sintió que molestar a un hombre poderoso, quien se encontraba junto a su pareja a quienes descubrió saliendo de un motel todos románticos era su actividad productiva de todas las semanas que iba a estar ahí. A Mike le molestaba hasta el grado de querer mandarla a matar titanes con traje de baño, y Erwin sintió que darle trabajo de más para que se cansara pero nada funcionaba, sus amenazas entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. Sobre todo porque Hitch siempre le encontraba una segunda intención a todas sus palabras.

El piso comenzó a temblar, y la puerta fue abierta de par en par por el alto hombre castaño quien se dedico a observar a todos con un hilo de baba deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios:

— ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡La poción a nuestros problemas!

—Heeeee, ¿Ya se acabo la diversión? —Expreso Hitch con flojera—, trabajaron muy rápido… _Daichou-hentai_.

—Es Erwin. Esta es la habilidad que tienen los miembros del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, les dije a los superiores que no tenían de que preocuparse.

— ¡Bien! ¡Es hora de probar la poción! —Hanji dio dos pasos y se tropezó con un agujero en la madera que nadie vio, el castaño al tener más grande los zapatos se enredaron en aquel lugar y la poción salió volando. Baño a tres hombres y dos mujeres. Hitch se escondió detrás de Mike y Erwin utilizando su altura como protección y grito formando su rostro en una perfecta O de sorpresa:

— ¡Annie!

Annie giro su rostro, sintiendo como aquel vaso de color azul con cristalizados morados caía en su cabeza, dejando que el líquido bajara por todo su rostro. El lugar fue añado en el extraño humo que los titanes expulsaban. Todos temblaron, Hanji quien se sentó poco a poco miraba su creación con los ojos en forma de estrella.

— ¡Hemos vuelto a la normalidad!

—Eres mujer de nuevo.

—Esto me queda pequeño.

— ¡Mayor! ¡Usted es la mejor!

Todos celebraban de su victoria pero el cuerpo de ellos comenzaron a crecerle senos, la altura disminuyo y volvieron a lo que eran antes, de que su cuerpo cambiara por la transformación dada. En otras palabras…

— ¡He vuelto a ser hombre!

— ¿Eh? ¿He fallado? ¡Haha, haha! Incremente la rapidez con la que funciona la pócima.

—Annie, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Mikasa se agacho a la altura de Annie, quien tenía el cabello hacia adelante, su respiración se escuchaba cada vez más despacio, todos miraron hacia la dirección e incluso Hitch di pasos hacia adelante observando a su amiga.

—Annie.

—Mikasa… —su voz sonó gruesa, melodiosa e incluso le helo la piel a la mayoría—. Dime… dime que no he cambiado de sexo.

—No has cambiado de sexo. Solo te ha salido un palo y dos bolas, no es la gran cosa —Annie giro el rostro tomando de la camisa a Mikasa estrellando su cara en la ajena, Mikasa le devolvió el golpe y los dos comenzaron a golpearse fuerte. El humo comenzó a despejarse, en lo que Annie se levantaba del suelo.

Su cuerpo estaba a la misma altura que la de Mikasa, sus abdominales resaltaban por la ropa rota mostrando los cinturones apegados a su cuerpo, su cabello corto se notaba por encima de su cuello, con flequillos largos que descendían de su rostro, su cara se alargo, tanto así que su nariz alargada se formo con bastante elegancia y elocuencia en su rostro. Sus ojos se rasgaron hasta el punto de permanecer cerrados con el ceño fruncido. Tomo a Mikasa de la camisa, haciendo que este reaccionara de la misma forma.

— ¡Mikasa! ¡Annie! ¡Deténganse!

— ¿Por qué te la desquitas conmigo?, Annie.

—Cierto, la culpable fue otra —Hanji trago seco pero este se giro viendo a Hitch—. Si no hubiera girado y bebido eso… seguiría siendo Annie, sucia pero una mujer. ¿Tienes algunas palabras que decir?

—Sí… la misión de vigilar se ha extendido, ahora también eres hombre.

—La mataré —susurro tétrica Annie, Hitch trago seco empujando a Erwin delante de ella, escondiéndose en su espalda, todos miraba como Hitch comenzaba a darle vuelta al comandante al igual que lo hacia Annie.

En fin, en lo que ellas discutían, Hanji desapareció del comedor antes de que la mataran por haber echado la oportunidad de la formula, metiéndose de nuevo en su laboratorio, luego de haber transformado a alguien más se fue a organizar lo que utilizo para hacer un antídoto.

-**x**-

Por otra parte. Eren buscaba a Rivaille por donde pensaba que iba a estar. Primero subió a la habitación del mencionado, todo se encontraba resplandeciente e incluso sin ni siquiera una vela que alumbrara el pasillo la habitación parecía resplandecer, suspiro un poco girando su cuerpo miro en el baño, debajo de la cama, en aquella despensa en la cual se escondía Rivaille cuando Erwin iba a darle más trabajo, pero nada no se encontraba. Realmente era un enano. Luego fue a la oficina, busco detrás del librero, debajo de la mesa de la oficina, por si estaba escondido entre las mesas que se encontraban cerca de la puerta, dentro de los cajones grandes. Nada… ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

Eren estaba perdiendo la paciencia:

— ¡¿Dónde se ha metido Corporal?!

Eren se detuvo, giro su rostro y comenzó a correr hacia el ala este, ¡¿Por qué lo buscaba si sabia donde se encontraba?! Sus piernas se movían por los pasillos, llegando a una puerta grande de madera, con el mayor posible silencio la abrió lentamente, poco a poco se fue adentrando al sótano, en su habitación no se encontraba, se encontraba en ese pequeño cuarto, uno tan pequeño que alguien como él no cabria ni con 1,70 que tenía. Rivaille no solo era pequeño, si no menudo tanto así que sus extremidades eran bastantes flexibles. Amplio una sonrisa divertida, se encontraba con las hormonas alborotadas.

Sus botas chocaron con las ajenas, y su cuerpo se agacho hasta tocar la punta de su nariz con la ajena.

—Heichou, te he encontrado.

— ¿Debo felicitarte?, bastardo insensible.

—Lo siento, ¿me perdonas?

—No.

—No sea cruel Sargento. No estaba del todo asqueroso, tenía un toque único…

— ¿Y cuál era ese bastardo? Kirstein también se tomo el tiempo para pensar en que responder…

—Tsk… —sonó molesto, pero sus manos se entrelazaron en las delgadas ajenas—. Fue hecha por estas manos… ¿Por qué Jean probo primero tu pastel? Me comería cualquier cosa que me hicieras, ya que tus manos son…

Rivaille levanto su mano tapándole la boca al ajeno frunciendo el ceño con molestia, Eren rio suavemente al ver las mejillas teñidas de su superiora:

—Deja la cursilería, idiota.

—Cualquier cosa hecha con estas manos, es una delicia para el paladar.

—Estas manos solo sirven para asesinar. Titanes, humanos…

—Sí, pero también sirven para hacer feliz a algunas personas. Eren, por ejemplo…

—No, tú no estás dentro.

—Eres un insensible, Rivaille —la ajena, se levanto con ayuda de Eren mientras sacudía un poco sus rodillas, aquel lugar aunque siempre lo limpiara y lo desinfectara esos malditos polvos que se escondían entre las piedras de aquella habitación eran una mierda—. Sabes, te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Qué es? No me digas que es otra de esas mierdas que consigues en la biblioteca de Sina, si es así te partiré por la mitad. No sé porque mierda Arlert se encarga de darte muchos libros.

—Leo por ti —frunció el ceño—. El último poema…

—Fue una mierda de cursilería. La poesía se te da mal, acéptalo. Debes escribir de los gustos de los demás, ¿has entendido?

—Tsk… —se quejo Eren, mirando hacia abajo, su superiora levanto una ceja con curiosidad.

—Bien, ¿Qué es eso?

—Mr. Titán.

— ¿Eh?

—He conseguido toneladas de Mr. Titán.

—Eren, no me gustan las bromas y lo sabes… —miro seriamente al joven, quien se cruzo de brazos, Rivaille sentía sus labios secos, la humedad recorría su garganta, Eren inhalo un poco de aire, Levi hizo exactamente lo mismo—: No mientes…

—No, para nada.

—Eren… ¿Qué hiciste? —Levanto una ceja—. ¡¿Qué hiciste condenado mocoso?! ¡Eso no se consigue con una sonrisa! —Rivaille le tomo de la camisa bajándolo a su altura, Eren amplio una sonrisa uniendo sus labios con los mayores ajenos, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse entre el cuerpo de su querida Sargento, en lo que disfrutaba completamente de su cuerpo.

—Haría cualquier cosa por el Sargento, pero no fue nada de lo que piensa… termine cediendo a la tentación de golpear a alguien, fue un día difícil…

— ¿En serio? Tanto así, que no puedes más.

—Eres tan pervertido, incluso como mujer… _Chérie_ —susurro sensual sobre sus labios.

—Deja de ser tan empalagoso, Eren… llévame donde mis productos nuevos de limpieza —el castaño suspiro, separándose luego de robarle un beso de pico sobre sus labios.

—Mañana haremos los dos juntos el pastel.

—No, ya no quiero. Se me quitaron las ganas —**Que hormonal**, pensó Eren al verla caminar a su lado tomadas de la mano, por lo menos la había encontrado antes de que comenzara su extraña aflicción a comer chocolate cuando discute con él—. Por cierto, ahora te queda _Honey_~ —canto con burla Levi, haciendo que Eren se sonrojara completamente.

—Me siguen gustando las palabras en francés, _Sweetie_.

—Guarda silencio, bastardo.

—Debías contrarrestarme con una palabra dulce en alemán: _Liebling_~

—Olvida que haré algo así.

Los dos llegaron al comedor quedando en silencio al ver a Hitch correr alrededor de las mesas, mientras Mikasa intentaba detener a un rubio que estaba como perro rabioso antes de tirarse encima a masticar a aquella castaña de alborotados cabellos. Erwin se encontraba bebiendo té al igual que los demás. Rivaille decidió seguir su actitud tomando asiento a un lado de los altos mandos que observaban como Hitch evitaba cualquier mirada escondiéndose detrás de los muros de madera. Mike se divertía de lo grande, con esa mocosa así que disfrutaba de verla sufrir al igual que Erwin, que aunque tuviera su cara dura como una piedra, por dentro moría de diversión.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Eren llegando a donde se encontraba Armin sentado junto a Sasha observando todo el teatro. Jean se encontraba en otra mesa junto a Connie, Reiner & Bertholdt.

—La Mayor Hanji tropezó con lo que era la "_solución de todos nuestros problemas_" pero resulta que no fue así, pero como todo se rego. Hitch advirtió de maldad a Annie para que girara, y cuando lo hizo trago un poco de la formula, al parecer Hanji lo que hizo fue acelerar el proceso de transformación, ahora también cambio de sexo, al parecer la frustración se libero al no sentir casi nada de dignidad se ha lanzado como perro encima de Hitch, Mikasa la ha detenido todo el tiempo.

— ¡Eren!

—La estaba deteniendo.

Mikasa soltó a la fiera de Annie quien fue sujetada por tres mujeres: Reiner, Bertholdt & Jean, intentando frenar su avance, que por si fuera poco cuando era mujer era más fuerte que los tres juntos ahora como hombre se los paseaba por todo el comedor.

—Eren ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo el enano? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué estas algo sucio?

—No te preocupes Mikasa, me encuentro bien ¿vez? —Giro su cuerpo, en lo que se sentaba junto a su hermana y observaba que Armin miraba de reojo a Jean—. ¿No iras a hablar con él?

Armin salto de la sorpresa, bajando su mirada sonrojándose:

—No sé, no he pensado nada con claridad.

—Cuando se trata de Jean, Armin se vuelve una niña recién nacida. Eso es tan gay Armin.

— ¡Mikasa! —los labios de Armin temblaron ante la repentina declaración de su mejor amiga, en lo que bajaba la mirada con vergüenza, Eren soltó una repentina sonrisa, haciendo que su sonrojo se incrementara—. ¡Eren!

—Es un idiota… pero si te ama no me opongo —Armin quedo totalmente callado ante las palabras de su amigo, el bajo la mirada apretando fuertemente sus manos. Mikasa levanto una ceja curiosa ante el repentino comportamiento del rubio:

— ¿Le gusto?

—Lo más probable.

—Pero el…

—Eso fue mi culpa Armin, por mis palabras te han hecho pensado algo que no deberías si quiera conocer, sin embargo, no creo que Jean te lo quisiera ocultar de malas maneras, tal vez… solo le dolía el hecho de decirlo o es un imbécil, alguna de las dos —Eren sonó bastante maduro, en lo que ampliaba suavemente una sonrisa, Armin rio con lo último, moviendo sus manos hasta colocarlas encima de las de Eren.

—Gracias.

— ¡Oe! ¡Mocoso!

Rivaille llamo a Eren, este se disculpo con los chicos y se fue con su superiora a buscar los detergentes, Mikasa suspiro levantándose de la mesa yendo a tomar de las manos a Annie junto a Sasha quien le ofreció un pan como recompensa, Hitch suspiro aliviada cayendo en el suelo delante de Erwin y Mike quienes le miraban con burla.

Esa noche, Sasha tuvo que dormir en el cuarto siguiente junto a Hitch. Annie no soporto la idea de compartir cuarto con esa castaña, mucho menos en su estado. Mikasa le presento su limpia habitación y le explico el porqué motivo: _Gracias a cierto soldado_. Eran tan jodidamente organizados. Primero no querían ser malditos por la odiosa diosa de ese demente, Mikasa no tenía tiempo para recordar su nombre, pero le explico a Annie de manera sencilla que el _Gnomo_ que tenían como Sargento era un obsesionado con la limpieza.

La misma noche, nuestro gruñón pitufo, durmió esa noche con los detergentes de Mr. Titán. Eren juraba escucharlo jadear cada vez que pronunciaba sus nombres, joder se encontraba tan celoso en el sótano con solo una escoba a su lado, quien tenía un paño amarrado en la parte de arriba del palo, simulando que era su querido Levi, en lo que lloraba porque fue remplazado por un par de detergentes —_pero recibió recompensa de Levi_—, así que no estaba del todo triste.

Erwin tuvo que quitarse a Hitch de alguna manera. Se negaba a dormir con la glotona porque de pronto se la comía en la noche. Trato de convencer al comandante de que la dejara dormir con él, Mike casi se le tiraba encima, total, en el comedor fue un alboroto que Hanji maldecía tener que estar trabajando luego de tener tanto material para joder incluso a sus subordinados. Pero mañana, al día siguiente ¡_Ella iba a espiarlos_!

Esa misma noche, fue una tranquilidad total. Hitch tenía montones de cuerdas en el centro de la habitación alejando a Sasha de su cama. Esa noche, ni Jean e incluso Armin se vieron a escondidas. Los dos querían tener algo para pensar en toda la noche aunque les estuviera matando la cabeza. Connie dormía como bebé en su cama. Reiner durmió junto a Bertholdt como todas las noches. Mikasa se quedo hasta tarde explicándole a Annie sobre algunos puntos muchos de ellos las llevaban hasta temas más profundos, y luego miradas de odio y al final terminaban golpeándose con almohadas. Ymir acurrucaba entre sus brazos a una frágil Christa quien trato todo el día de acostumbrarse a su cuerpo. Erwin disfrutaba de las manos de Mike y los misteriosos regalos que Hanji le dio hasta que regresaran a sus cuerpos aunque esos regalos podrían seguir funcionando incluso cuando regresaran a sus cuerpos. Rivaille se removía entre sus botellas de detergente, aunque lo aparentara extrañaba el calor de Eren, por lo cual se removió en la noche, caminando hasta la habitación del castaño, quitando la escoba de sus brazos y acomodándose entre el medio de él.

Todo, era tranquilidad… hasta que la mañana llego.

-**x**-

Rivaille perezosamente abrió los ojos. Los tallo un poco, mirando los ocelos cerrados de su pareja. Deslizo sus manos hasta posarlos suavemente en el rostro de Eren, deslizándolos hasta su barbilla levantando su rostro para besar sus labios, levanto un poco su pierna y sintió algo húmedo que se derramaba por su pierna. Parpadeo un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño, trato de moverse pero los brazos de Eren le aferraban con fuerza.

—Eren… —le intento llamar—. Oe, Eren.

—Un poco más… Sargento, me gusta… eso ahí… debe… debe colocar la crema batida.

Una vena se le hincho en la frente a Rivaille escuchándole decir eso, levanto su mano golpeando su frente llamando la atención del menor—. ¡Idiota! ¡Levántate!

— ¡¿Levi?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso mismo me pregunto —no iba a admitir que camino en la noche para ver a Eren, sin embargo, recordó lo que le despertó, bajando la mirada hasta las sabanas levantándolas un poco. Su cuerpo se petrifico.

— ¿Sargento?

—Eren… llama a Hanji.

— ¿Eh?

—Llama a esa bastarda.

—Sargento… ¿Qué esta… —Eren levanto la sabana, observando a donde dirigía su superior su mirada, y palideció completamente—pasando?...

— ¡LLAMA A ESA MALDITA BASTARDA CUATRO OJO DE LOS COJONES DE INMEDIATO! ¡JÄGER!

— ¡Señor! ¡Sí, señor!

Se levanto de inmediato sin intentar tropezarse, cayendo contra el suelo y levantándose con prisa, para comenzar a correr al laboratorio. Rivaille apretó fuertemente las sabanas. ¡Porque mierda le sucedía a él!

¿Por qué toda la maldita mala suerte era para él? Ya no le bastaba con que las malditas hormonas estuvieran alborotadas en todo el puto día anterior, e incluso le había hecho un pastel a Eren y ahora… ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora tenía la maldita regla! ¡Menstruación! ¡A la mierda con todo esto! ¡Por la santa y gloriosa Higía (1)! ¡Esto era lo más asqueroso en toda su puta existencia! Se sentía totalmente sucio, como su cuerpo producía más para desechar, bajo la mirada tragando seco, observando como la sabana de Eren se encontraba manchada de su sangre, la ropa e incluso sentía retorcijones en el estomago. Eso era lo peor. Era lo peor que le podía pasar…

Se aferro contra las sabanas haciéndose una pequeña bolita de carne, aferrando sus piernas hasta su pecho y bajando la mirada, su cabello caía hasta la cama en lo que sujetaba con fuerza este. Escucho pasos acercándose, la voz de Hanji e incluso la de Erwin… ¡Ese mocoso que había hecho! Pero no escucho los pasos de Eren, tampoco su voz… ¿venían ellos dos solos? Eso era malo…

— ¡_Pitufoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_! —Hanji entro haciéndose paso en la habitación de Eren saltando hasta los brazos de Rivaille—. ¡Ya eres una niña grande! No puedo creer que hayas dado un paso para la juventud femenina así de rápido. Mira cómo crecen estos niños y nos dejan atrás. No puedo creer que tu primera menstruación haya sido primero que los demás, seguramente es porque como hombre estas cerca de que te de cáncer de próstata y como mujer que te llegara la menopausia—Rivaille apretó los dientes—. ¡Como tú mejor amiga estoy orgullosa! —su voz masculina le calaba hasta los huesos, haciendo hervir de la ira.

—No creo que sea eso…

— ¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo Pitufín?

—Lo más seguro es que este sangrando porque voy a dejarte sin una sola gota de sangre… mi cuerpo está reaccionando cuando te tengan que hacer la transferencia y te cambien ese apestoso cerebro.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pitufín! Eso sí que es gracioso.

—No estoy bromeando —apretó los dientes—. ¿Dónde está Eren?

—Está consiguiendo las toallas higiénicas. Es mejor que tomes un descanso con todo esto Rivaille, una menstruación… es como decirlo… dolorosa.

—Nah, creo que estará bien. No es tan dolorosa como tener un pene dentro del ano —contesto Hanji moviendo su mano de un lado a otro—. Solo tiene que acostumbrarse.

— ¡Tú te callas! —le grito levantando su pierna y colocándola en su cara alejándolo de ella—. No espera… Erwin, pásame esa escoba —señalo la escoba que se encontraba en el fondo—. Sujeta a Hanji.

—Pitufín… Amargadín… ¿Qué van a hacer?... ¿Para que la escoba? ¿Erwin…? ¿Por qué me estas sujetando?

—No te preocupes… no dolerá nada.

—Espera… Rivaille… Erwin… ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?!

-**x**-

Eren caminaba a un lado de Armin quien se encargo de agrupar todos los objetos necesario por el cambio. Caminaba a un lado de un adormilado Eren quien le contaba lo que había sucedido y porque le despertó tan temprano. Se encontraron con Hitch junto a Mike quien regresaba de un entrenamiento madrugador. Los dos miraron con lastima como la chica caía rendida en la entrada del cuartel y Mike caminaba sin mirarla. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa burlona seguía presente en su rostro. Los chicos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, dispuestos a entrar a la celda de Eren cuando la toalla higiénica se cayó al suelo al ver a Erwin sujetando a Hanji de las piernas y los brazos, Rivaille se encontraba de pie, con la escoba metida en el culo de Hanji quien chillaba como _gay con un retraso mental homosexualmente marica_.

—Lamentamos interrumpir —dijeron los dos al tiempo que se daban la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar.

—Pobre Hanji-san.

—Sí, lástima que no vimos nada.

— ¡No se vayan! ¡Eren! ¡Armin! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pitufín! ¡No puedes meterla más fuerte no sé porque Eren es el sumiso, si tiene más cara de seme que tú! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Malditos! ¡Los joderé por el resto de su vida! ¡No! ¡Más dentro no Pitufín! ¡Detén al Pitufo! ¡Amargadín! ¡Rivaille! ¡DEJEN A LA POBRE HANJI EN PAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

La puerta del sótano fue cerrada. Armin se miro con Eren y decidieron ir a tomar un baño largo y extenso para olvidar algo que los había traumado de por vida, sobre todo al ver a esos dos —_que antes eran hombres_—, tomando venganza de Hanji como hombre, quien debía tener una fuerza increíble, sobre todo el hecho de que esos dos pudieron con ella. Tragaron seco, por nada era el comandante de la Legión y el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

**Estamos jodidos si los hacemos enojar hasta ese grado. **

Mike caminaba en esa misma dirección, los tres se detuvieron mirándose seriamente. Los dos adolecentes levantaron su mano palmeando un par de veces la de Mike, quien levanto una ceja con sorpresa ante aquella acción.

—Suerte.

—Salve a Hanji-san, por favor.

—Me imagino que está sucediendo… lo puedo oler. Sin embargo, dudo de poder salvarla de esa tortura, a lo mejor Hanji no podrá caminar en todo el día, claro está si no le parten su recto. Mejor vayan a ayudar con el desayuno.

—Si señor —contestaron al tiempo que se iban a las duchas, Mike les dirigió una mirada y saco suavemente un papel que fue enrollando en su mano. Deslizo su mano sacando un ambientador e incluso tomo una pomada para las hemorroides de Erwin para untarla en el trasero de Hanji que seguramente tendría diarrea por el resto del día. _Erwin=Perro, Rivaille=Gato, Hanji=Hiena_. **Malditos animales en forma de humano**. Mike, era su cuidador y los descuido, pobre de ellos.

**N/A:** asdfghjk ¡Perdón por la tardanza! HAHAHA' Pobre Levicienta e.é le acaba de empeorar el comportamiento XD pero de tan solo imaginarlo me he cagado de la risa XDDDDD

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo!

**KISS AND HUG**

**AN-CHAN**


End file.
